Even Gods Need Angels
by MasterChick
Summary: After being held captive by Noah, Kid continues to struggle with the sinister wavelength that lingers within his soul, hurting the people around him. The only person who could help Kid was the person who pulled him out of the darkness; Maka. KidXMakaXSoul
1. Chapter 1: What You Will

Even Gods Need Angels

A/N: I hate little side notes, but I want to make a few things clear. This story is based from the manga; Post-Rescue Death the Kid arc. So manga spoilers beware! Ages of the characters are unknown, so I estimate the possible ages for the characters.

Tsubaki & Liz-20; Patti, Black Star, Kid, Soul, Havard and Kilik-17; Maka, Ox, Jacqueline and Kim-16

More info about this Fanfic at the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading!

*Disclaimer: I do not own SOUL EATER! All rights belong to Atsushi Ohkubo.

* * *

Chapter One - What You Will

_He returned to Shibusen. His home. His family. _

Death the Kid was brought back from his imprisonment with the _sinister_ mage, Noah. All of his thoughts on how to escape from his captor were simply forgotten when he suddenly woke up in the infirmary of his father's school. Kid was surrounded by his long awaited partners, both of them asleep on each side of him. Liz and Patti sat beside Kid, their arms settled on the bed, using them as a pillow. A reassuring smile appeared on his face, but only for a brief moment. Soon, his mind was engulfed by madness again, having thoughts of control, order and other lingering notions of when he was possessed. It left the girls to waking up to insanity filled screaming.

_He hasn't returned completely._

The girls tried their best to keep him sane, doing the same routine, but with much more care. Liz and Patti let him take control of his surroundings, which wasn't much different from before. However, the way he controlled things at home, at school, training with the group, on missions, seemed more of a hassle than a chore. The remaining darkness in his soul was soon coming back, and the chaotic outbursts at the most random times were feared by, not only Kid's partners, but the others, as well as his father.

The girls tried their best to keep him calm and collected. Unfortunately, their efforts were thrown back, as they were soon affected by Kid's insanity. A simple statement about his problem soon became their problem, of whether or not they were safe with Kid. His desire to take control of the girls got the best of the two. Luckily for them, Black Star and Tsubaki were nearby when they heard the vicious screams of the young and troubled Shinigami. Even for the overzealous assassin, Black Star couldn't believe the guy who helped smack some sense back into him, was being tossed around by the small remnants of the sinister soul that almost devoured him completely. At the same time, Black Star was somewhat disgusted at his friend.

With a few hits from Black Star's wavelength, and a long, unnecessary speech, he came to reason and apologized to his partners over and over again. Those words were not enough to bring relief to the tough demon sisters of Brooklyn. The only person who mattered the most to the sisters, almost hurt them both.

Death the Kid's father tried to come up with a solution to his problem, and the only thing he could think of was to put his son with the person who helped him get out of his sour predicament in the first place. Maka Albarn.

It wasn't a surprise that Maka's Grigori wavelength helped Kid reason with the enveloping insanity within his already dark soul. And it wasn't that difficult to conclude that having Maka around Kid would be the best therapeutic solution to his problem. And so, Maka Albarn, along with Soul and Blair as back up, moved into Gallows Mansion.

* * *

-An hour, before moving into Gallows Mansion-

"I don't like this one bit!" Death Scythe raised his voice at the small group of people in the Death Room. "Not at all! There must be a better way to solve your son's problem." He paced backed and forth, giving a glance at the Shinigami now and then.

"Papa," Maka sighed. "It's the only way to help Kiddo-kun." It was no use, Spirit didn't budge. Even without her father's decision, she was still going to do it. It'll just be difficult if he isn't up for it. How was she supposed to make him calm down? "He's my friend. I want to do whatever I can to help Kiddo-kun and the girls." She stated her feelings, because it was true. Maka never wanted the pistol trio to experience that again.

"I'm with Death Scythe." Soul spoke up, glancing at his meister and then at her father. "I don't like this idea as much as you, but if it's the only way." He paused and quickly glanced at Maka. "Kid is one of our good friends. I am willing to go with the idea as long Maka and Kid are not alone." Soul's ruby eyes went from Death Scythe to Shinigami-sama, hoping that they would approve of his proposition.

"I, too, will watch for the girls." Blair added with a more upbeat attitude. "Is that okay, Papa-san?" She asked with a cute little wink at the end. A faint blush of red appeared on his face, and he coughed to focus on the situation.

"Okay," Papa faced his daughter. "As long as Soul and/or Blair are in the same building, I will support the decision." Maka wanted to retort, because she doesn't need to be protected by the two. She's strong enough to handle one of her friends, and everybody knows that. However, Spirit's argument that Kid even attacked his own partners was a good statement to even scare Soul and Blair.

"Count on us, Papa-san!" Blair wrapped her arm around Soul's, pulling it out of his pant pocket.

They decided to stay at Gallows Mansion, and left as soon as that was cleared. Death Scythe and Shinigami-sama stared at the three as they left the Death Room. Both fathers were not assured by this, but there was no other way to help a troubled soul.

"I can't believe I caved." Spirit shook his head. "This better work."

"It's like Marie and Stein." Shinigami-sama explained. "Marie's wavelength helps Stein. You should know that. Luckily, your daughter's wavelength is far more stronger than hers and it's needed to help Kiddo, a Shinigami soul." His amusing tone was not so funny, as he gave off a serious and stable sound to his voice. Smoother sounding than his joking nature. Along with a strong hold on hope, there was a sound of doubt in his voice, which was not making this decision easy for Spirit at all.

* * *

-That night-

"Itadaki—" Maka stared at the food presented to her. Several utensils lined up on each side of the plate, even the top of it. A fresh salad was arranged beautifully, like a symmetrical bouquet. "—masu?" She was confused at the arrangement. She remembered reading in books about the character's experience with fine dining, but she wasn't familiar with it herself.

"You use the outside most utensil and work yourself in as the courses come." Soul leaned in and whispered to Maka. She forgot, he comes from a wealthy family.

"Haha, don't worry about it, Maka-chan." Liz laughed. "Patti and I were oblivious ourselves. Besides, it's only us anyway. Kiddo is the only one who follows it."

"Yeah!" Patti giggled. "We only eat like this once in awhile." Liz nodded and continued for Patti as she stuffed her face. "The chef comes in once a week and cooks us something special. But, since Kid's return, he's coming in more often." She picked up her fork and stabbed some of the romaine leaves.

"I'm guessing Kiddo-kun cooked?" Maka said between small bites. Liz and Patti nodded, and it was all that needed to be said. It was obvious why Kid hadn't been cooking lately.

"Where is Kid?" Soul asked. The girls looked uneasy again, but they kept eating the salad in front of them.

"He's still upstairs in his room." Liz muttered. "Ever since that incident, he tries to avoid us as much as possible. The servants take the food to his room after we eat." An awkward silence showered upon the dining room. The only sound was Soul's salad fork hitting the fine china.

"Don't worry." Maka broke the ice. "We're here to help, okay? Don't worry about it. Everything will be back to normal soon." She smiled at the two sisters and they smiled back, bringing light back into their faces.

Maka, with no doubt, was worried about Kid. Along with that, she had to worry about finding Crona. However, Shinigami-sama requested for her to help his son and the Thompson Sisters. Finding Crona could wait, and she could investigate her location while she was on missions. Plus, Black Star had promised that he would look for Crona while she helped Kid, since he and the other members of Spartoi were in charge of looking for Medusa and Co. All she could do now was rely on her other friends, and focus on what needed to be done. Besides, after Kid's return, that same sinister wavelength was still lingering.

"Maka," A low, mellow voice echoed through the large, symmetrical living room. Maka broke her mindless stare at her opened book and looked up. Her eyes met the eyes of the Shinigami, who soon broke it off to gaze at his partners sleeping on the couch. "It's late, why are you still up?" Death the Kid asked her, while he pulled up the blanket on Liz to cover her bare shoulder.

"Well," Maka sighed, and closed her book. "Soul, Liz-chan, and Patti-chan wanted to watch a movie, but they fell asleep. Soul went up to take a bath and talk to Shinigami-sama about an upcoming mission." She paused and smiled at Kid, who took a seat on the loveseat next to the big couch, where the girls and Maka were sitting. "What about you?" She asked. Maka was somewhat embarrassed to have Kid see her like this. She was the first to take a bath, before the movie started, and she was in her Capri sweats and an extra large t-shirt, too big that it kept slipping from her shoulders.

"You didn't really answer my question?" Kid chuckled. "But, I'm guessing you didn't want to leave them alone." Maka glanced at the girls and then back at Kid. Kid knew about the arrangement, and he liked the idea of having Maka, Soul and Blair here on his father's orders. They were there for him, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Despite his soft grin, Maka saw that his eyes were filled with much uncertainty. It brought a weird feeling in her stomach, like she wanted to cheer him up, or have him talk to her about what was going on. However, she didn't feel like this was the best time to do so, considering the girls were here, and Soul would be joining them soon.

"N—no, it's not like that—!" Maka screeched, stuttering aimlessly. "I wanted to keep reading until Soul was finished with the Death Scythe meeting." She giggled, "Besides, the movie was still going, so I didn't want to stop it." She kind of lied, since she wasn't into watching television or movies. Though, she was surprised at the current movie playing. She never knew how this movie was tied to a classic book and with Liz (even Soul liked it a little) enjoying it so much, that it was considered a favorite.

"Twelfth Night." Kid interrupted her deep thoughts about the movie.

"Huh?" Maka looked at Kid, who was staring at the large plasma television on the wall.

"This movie was based off of Twelfth Night." Kid said to her. Maka's eyes continued to stare at Kid, speechless. Soon his golden eyes met hers, "You don't know? The romance comedy by William Shakespeare? Twelfth Night. And I thought you were an active reader?" Kid pointed at the medium size hardcover on Maka's lap.

"Oh, I am! I knew it was based off of the Twelfth Night, when Liz was pointing out the characters in the movie." Maka spoke softly. "What surprised me was that you figured it out, too." She explained. Maka remembered reading that book a while ago. It was from a five piece Shakespeare set that she had received from her good-for-nothing father, as a birthday present.

"Hm," Kid smiled. "You're not the only active reader of the group. I enjoy reading books as much as you do. It's the only form of escape I have, other than symmetry."

"Same here!" Maka beamed, but quickly clasped her hand over her mouth because of the sleeping sisters next to her. "I could get lost in a book so easily. Putting yourself in the shoes of the main character. It's like a short vacation for me when I read. A break from my reality." She quietly stated her thoughts about her favorite past-time.

At this point, Kid was shocked, yet pleased, at her explanation. How she was so open to sharing her reasons for reading to someone who can relate. He, too, loved to read for the same reasons she did, and it was astonishing to hear a different side of her that he hasn't seen yet—

_A victim._

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm talking nonsense." Maka broke his trance, but soon, she realized Kid was dozing off. "What's wrong Kiddo-kun?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing, just checking off the list of books you read on my reading list. If you would like, would you like some suggestions from my list, and maybe you could suggest a few from your list?" Kid smiled at his fellow meister.

"I would like that!" Maka sat at the edge of the couch. "How about you—" Kid raised his hand and ceased Maka from going on further more.

"I would love to continue this conversation, but if you don't mind, I'd like to excuse myself for the night." He got up, and looked down on Maka, who smiled back.

"Oh, sure." Maka looked at the Grandfather clock. "It is late. We can talk about it…"

"How about tomorrow before dinner?" Kid suggested, hoping she would agree to it.

"Sounds great!" Maka beamed once more as Kid walked toward the threshold to meet face to face with Soul.

"Kid," Soul entered the room, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. "You heading up, already?"

"Yes, Chichiue has a personal assignment early tomorrow, and I need to prepare for it." He explained. "I hope Chichiue isn't overworking you, Soul." Soul nodded with a friendly smile.

"It's cool, I knew what was coming when I became one." Soul sat down where Kid had sat not too long ago

"When you finish the movie, wake the girls and tell them to go to their room. Patti is hard to wake up, so you might need to carry her." Kid started to walk out of the room. "Good night." He waved, still walking away.

"Good night," Maka and Soul said simultaneously. After a few minutes of silence and staring at the television, Soul finally spoke. "He's doing okay today, huh?" He grabbed the remote from the ottoman drawer and rewound the movie to where he left off.

Maka read his soul perfectly, and she believed Kid knew she was too. The small dark ring around his soul slowly fluctuated. The Shinigami soul was slowly being devoured by the Great Old Ones. In spite of this, Kid's strong soul was fighting back.

"Yeah," Maka turned to her book and opened it to the bookmarked page.

* * *

At the other side of the mansion, Kid broke down in the hallway, several feet from his room, and clenched his chest. He was heavily panting, the room became stifling incredibly fast, causing him to sweat. The darkness was slowly consuming him and he was fighting it off.

"_Fragment_." The soul within him called out to him. "_What an interesting girl_!"

"Don't—" Kid clenched his teeth. "Don't you think about it!" He hissed at the soul pouring menacing thoughts into his head.

"_You would love to see that delicious, cute soul cry out your name, wouldn't you?" _He chuckled menacingly. _"Just like how we tried with your partners, right?"_

"I will not allow it! I forbid it!" Kid hissed back, digging his nails into the middle of his chest, leaving deep welts. His panting slowed down, and his quivering ceased.

"I won't."

* * *

A/N: Holy Crap! This story was supposed to be a one shot, but I guess it's going to be a multi-chapter story.

Anyways, I wasn't too happy with my first KidXMaka fanfic, so I decided to make another one. More close to the original manga storyline. The plot was based off of a story a friend of mine wrote for his creative writing class and I asked if I could use it for a SE fanfic and he totally insisted for me to use his story as a base.

Fact #1: The title of the chapter is the second name to Twelfth Night.

Fact #2: I love reading Twelfth Night. My sister hates reading, however, put a movie based on a classic (like She's the Man, based off of Twelfth Night), and it becomes an instant favorite.


	2. Chapter 2: WarZone

A/N: Okay, I want to apologize and say that I don't like writing side notes, but I enjoy reading other authors' side notes. For some reason, I don't like how I ramble on and on about certain things.

This is somewhat a boring chapter. It's mostly to set the story, so that the future chapters are more interesting. Oh and it's twice as long as chapter one, so I hope everyone likes the extended chapter.

Anyways, I don't want to do this in the beginning of the chapter. So, at the end of the chapter, I'll have my little notes.

*Note: Crona is depicted as a girl, k? No bashing. Since the English Dub is calling Crona a 'he' then I'll go with 'she'

* * *

Chapter Two: War Zone

_Darkness. Nothing. It was imprinted into his very soul. Death equals to nothing, nothing equals to perfect symmetry. Complete and consuming darkness was the answer to everything he believed in. The perfect balance of symmetry of this world was death. _

"_Anything and everything must dissipate. You know this well, Fragment." _Death the Kid woke from a dark and menacing dream. His body, his soul was engulfed in madness once again.

"You're wrong," Death the Kid panted hard as he clenched his sweat covered chest. He hated it. Every time he shut his eyes, a mirror image of his malevolent self appeared before him. It was hard to admit, but he was terrified. Terrified to go to bed, terrified to blink, Kid knew the darkness was waiting to take advantage of his unconscious form and he would try his best to fight him off. Though, he wasn't sure if he could hold him off any longer. "And I'll prove it to you, so shut up!" He scowled as he tried to regain his natural way of breathing.

* * *

"Okay!" Stein shouted against the mindless chit-chat. "Please open your _Anatomy of a Soul_ textbook to page 425. We'll be learning the effects of the soul wavelength and the brain." The class soon quieted down and took their seats for another lecture by the sadistic Professor Stein.

"Man, I don't want to be in class!" Black Star pouted. "Don't we have a mission to complete?" He turned to Tsubaki, who was starting to take notes.

"Yes, we do, Black Star." Tsubaki whispered. "But, we have to attend class at the moment. Just be patient until classes are over, okay?" Her eyes glanced up for a second, and then at her notebook filled with scribbles. Black Star continued to pout and lounge, with his muscular arms crossed across his chest.

"This is what it's like as a two-star meister?" Black Star mumbled. "It's no different from before." Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared in front of him. Black Star immediately looked over to his right to see Maka writing Stein's notes in her own little outline.

A note from Maka? It can't be, Maka wasn't the type that would pass notes. The person in front of him? The assassin sat up and looked down from his seat to see a very attractive red head in a blue halter top sitting in front of him. She wasn't doing anything but scribbling on her notebook.

"Oh!" He shouted, but was soon shut up with the note in his mouth. Black Star looked over to the side to see a pissed off Maka, breaking her teddy bear mechanical pencil in half. "Whatft fhee fehell, fmfaka?" He spat all over the note in his mouth. All of the sudden, Maka brought out her dictionary-size book and it into his cranium.

"Sorry, Stein-hakase!" Maka giggled. "He doesn't know when to shut up, so I took the liberty to shut him up myself." The blonde scratched her head and continue to giggle.

"Thank you, Maka, but I would like for you to do it quietly next time, okay?" Stein resumed his lecture by drawing a diagram of a soul.

"You idiot!" Maka quietly hissed at the almost conscious ninja next to her. "That note is from me! Read it and write back." She sat up and continued her notes as if nothing happened.

"Bi-" Black Star protested, but once silenced again when Maka held her hardcover book with her left hand. "Tch," he jeered at his fellow meister. He tended to the crumpled and moist paper and opened it up roughly.

"_Did you find anything on Crona and Medusa yet?" _Typical Maka. Always asking about Crona this, Crona that. Every single time Tsubaki and Black Star came back from a Medusa-related mission, she was the first person they see. Always pestering them with questions. He quickly grabbed one of Maka's spare pencils and scribbled his answer, folding the wrinkled paper and pushed it to the side.

"_Nothing." _She read, glaring at the one word. She began to scribble neatly and passed it over to Black Star, not even bothering to fold it.

"_What do you mean nothing?" _

"_You know what nothing means, right? Look it up in the dictionary! You slammed one into my head not too long ago!" _

"_You captured Eruka a month ago! Other than that, there must be something else you discovered! You and Sid even interrogated her after she helped us rescue Kid-kun. Don't tell me you haven't found anything!" _

Black Star's eyes narrowed. Through his eyes, Maka was an idiot, although, Tsubaki always corrected him by saying she was persistent. She was never going to stop until she gets what she wants. Spoiled brat. Sure, she may be book smart, but when it came to common sense and street smart, she was an idiot.

The assassin hadn't told her about his encounter with the new and more messed up Crona a few weeks back. Ever since his return from Medusa's Austrian hideout, the focus on Kid was more important, and he never got the chance to tell Maka about it.

"_What the hell's with that look? Maka's gonna cry if she sees you with that ugly face." _Black Star remembered that mangled body and her unstable footsteps. "_You betrayed Maka!" _Black Star knew Maka longer than anybody else in the group, and if he told her about Crona, she'd do everything in her power to look for her, abandoning her current mission. She'd leave with Soul and no one else. Not even Black Star. He quickly scribbled on the paper one last time and gave it to Maka.

"_Crona is fine." _A line of its own. Maka shot a glance at Black Star, who was back in his normal lounging position. She wanted to say something, but Black Star, for once, was like a statue. He sat there like any other student who had no interest in the lecture.

"Oi," Soul nudged Maka with his elbow. "You're zoning out again." Soul whispered to her, and she followed with a nod. Maka couldn't concentrate after that. She caught on a few points Stein had addressed, but most of it was lingering thoughts. Crona was one of them, but Kid was her main concern.

The fluctuating black ring around his soul. Maka could feel it when it started to move. Out of everybody, she was the only one who could see it and feel it. That wicked feeling of being enveloped in the depth of darkness. It could bring out the worse in a person. And for Kid, his obsession with symmetry was the trigger to the darkness. Like last night and early this morning, she heard and felt Kid struggle with the additional soul. It was like…

The Black Blood and the Little Demon in Soul.

* * *

"Hey, Hey! What's up, Kiddo? How you feeling?" Shinigami-sama's reflection appeared within the large mirror in Death the Kid's walk-in closet. "I see you didn't go to class today. It's like you need to anyway! Since you are a Shinigami and all!" The God of Death bobbed up and down, pissing off Kid.

"Does it look like I'm okay, Chichiue?" Kid scowled roughly. "Anyways, I want to talk to you about something, if you're not too busy."

"What is it?" He had a serious, yet still childish, tone. "Is it about your soul?"

"Sort of," Kid looked deep into the mirror. "Remember what you told me about the Kishin? Before that, I asked you about 'the Kishin that is closest to us' and you said—"

"That both men and gods have weaknesses. To bury that weakness, they seek power…desire and fear are both sides of the same coin. Right?"

"Yes," Kid nodded. "Even though I have gotten stronger in the previous year, it's still not enough for me to fight off this thing." He put a shaking hand over his chest, where his soul resided. "It's like no matter how much I try to fight it off, it would not go away." A long and strained pause followed. There was silence between the two for a few seconds, but to Kid it seemed like minutes.

"Kiddo," Shinigami dragged. "I can't help you, yet. You are too young—"

"What do you mean you can't help me?" Kid snapped at his father. "You were an acquaintance of the being who took over my soul, who inflicted insanity into me! You should know better than anybody else on how to tame this soul!" He clenched at his chest hard. "Too young? What is your definition of young? You can't teach me certain things because I'm too _young_? That is an unacceptable answer! I can't restrain myself in front of my friends, nor my partners! I can't face them!"

"That's why it's too early." Shinigami-sama answered to Kid's tantrum. Kid's golden eyes widened, and stared at the image of his father within the mirror. "You are too young to learn how to surpass the insanity within you using your Shinigami powers, because you don't know the meaning of restraint. If you can't even restrain your insanity in front of your friends, then how can you be ready to face the full power of the Shinigami?"

_Crack._

The mirror before Kid cracked and his father disappeared. The cracked fragments showed a distorted reflection of himself.

"What the—" Kid's eyes widened again. Did he do that? Did he really break the mirror in front him, without even touching it? Soon, he clenched his teeth and—

"If you are going to crack, then at least crack symmetrically!" He shouted at himse—

"_Or you could destroy it. Obliterate it. Make it disappear." _ The voice in his head echoed. _"You want to, right? Destroy and kill. Everything!" _

"That's perfect symmetry—" Kid repeated the voice in his head, reciting to the twisted morals as he was possessed. "Death is—"

"_Yes, Fragment!" _He snickered. _"Death is—" _

"No!" Death the Kid shouted. "It's not! It's not!" Kid frantically ran out of his closet, into his bathroom. Nice refreshing cold water met his face as he try to wash his thoughts away, clearing it from the evil bastard's thoughts.

A week after his return, Kid noticed this was one of the ways to control his insanity. For some reason, the cold water helped him regain his thoughts, washing the impurities away. Though, it didn't last long enough, and as the days went by, his outbursts were more frequent. Soon, he wouldn't be able to fight it off on his own. When that time came, his partners and his friends would have to deal with his malicious self once again. He was afraid, if it did happen again, they wouldn't be able to get him back. And the possible result—his death.

Death the Kid stared down at the sink, and watched as the water poured down his black strands. He thought about what his father had said to him earlier, and simply let it drip away. Along with that, Kid thought of many things that would set him off, and simply washed it away with the unbearable, yet refreshing cold water. He quickly splashed his face, and looked up from the sink, but his heart soon skipped as soon as he saw his face in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" The low, haunting voice made Kid's spine stiffen , and he soon pushed himself against the wall, trying to get away. "You know you don't deserve to be here, Shinigami-kun." That plaid hat and the disgusting, asymmetrical, belts that overlapped his body . . . Kid's prison before his friends rescued him. It was strapped to his left hip. The book of Eibon was in his possession again. No doubt that this was…

"Noah," Kid stuttered his words, too shocked to even believe what was going on. "Why are—" Kid stopped and notice that Noah wasn't there. He looked beside him, and no one was to be found. He was all alone. The golden eyes went back to the mirror and the mage disappeared. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips, and he sank down against the wall, holding one knee with his arm, the other stretched out in front of him.

"What am I going to do?" He mumbled softly.

* * *

"I'm not like her!" Liz pouted while pointing her fork at Soul. It was lunch break at Shibusen and the group was enjoying lunch together. "I can control my shopping urges, unlike her."

"That's not what I heard from Kid." Soul twirled his fork on his plate full of spaghetti. "You're lucky that money isn't an issue with him." He brought the large ball of tomato drenched noodles to his mouth. "Otherwise, you would be in her situation." He chomped down on the ball of noodles.

"Liz-chan does have similar attributes to the character." Tsubaki smiled at the dirty blonde next to her.

"You watched it, Tsubaki?" Liz asked her as she took a bite of her salad.

"Yeah, I watched with Maka-chan, Black Star and Soul-kun." Tsubaki answered with a kind hearted smile. "Maka said she read the book, and she wanted to see the movie to see if it was any good."

"We watched that movie? Really?" Black Star stopped slurping his fifth bowl of ramen and looked up.

"Yeah we did, but you fell asleep five minutes in." Soul sighed. "It was pretty boring, but oh well."

Maka was amongst the group, hearing bits of pieces of the conversation, though she was busy writing in her little light green notepad. It was a list of books that Kid might be interested in. It was difficult, because she didn't really know what Kid liked, but using the reference about Twelfth Night, she wrote down her favorite classics alongside some personal favorites of her own. She hoped, at least, Kid hadn't read most of her reading list.

"Maka?" Tsubaki broke her thoughtful trance from her notepad. "You're unusually quiet. Especially when we are talking about books. Is something on your mind?" Maka smiled and closed her little notepad.

"Nothing really, I was making a reading list for Kiddo-kun." She smiled back at the others. "So, you guys were talking about the _Confessions of a Shopaholic_, right? I read the five book series and it was pretty good, though the movie wasn't as good as reading it."

"Reading list for Kiddo?" Liz ignored Maka's opinion of the book and movie. "Did he tell you he's a reading buff?" Maka nodded and just played along, knowing that what she had stated about the movie was simply ignored.

"He made the connection with Twelfth Night and that movie we were watching last night. As I did the same when you were naming the characters." Maka explained. "It wasn't the first time. I saw him reading in the past, but I didn't know he reads for fun." Liz and Patti had irremovable smiles across their faces. As if they were plotting for some devilish prank against Stein, their faces had the look of a planner and the plan that wasn't going to be good on the sister's opposing side.

"He reads for fun and he tries to get us to read. Later he gave up and had us watch movies based off of novels he had read." Liz chuckled.

"Except for the Twilight series, Nee-chan!" Patti giggled. "That was the only book you actually read!" She continued to giggle through the rest of the group's conversation.

"Yeah, yeah." Liz sighed. "The point is…he enjoys to read, so much so that he's trying to get us to enjoy it too. Deemed impossible, he results to using movies and television to get us to understand a certain book he likes." She took another bite of her salad. "Anyways, I'm glad Kid has found someone who enjoys reading as much as him. I'm surprised he hadn't approached you from the start about books. I mean, you always carry one around, right?"

"Tch," Soul snorted and took his last bite of spaghetti. The girls looked at the Death Scythe as he stood up with his tray. "Excuse me, I'm going to the Death Scythe meeting now." All the eyes at the table followed him as Soul put away his tray and left the refectory.

"Maybe I worded that wrong," Liz quietly chuckled. "It's not like Kid asked you out, or anything." Maka blushed, and nodded without saying a word.

If anything, Maka knew Soul was the jealous type, however, he wasn't overbearing like most partners. She liked that about Soul, and thought of her partner as cute. Of course, she never showed it, usually her exterior reaction was a bickering, book swinging Maka. Almost every man feared the dreaded Maka Chop.

She knew Soul well enough. If it came to another man in her life, like a boyfriend, Soul would be there for her at Maka's worst, and supportive in the next. Well, that's what she believed. At times, Soul could be unpredictable.

* * *

"Kid," Soul entered the large kitchen of the Gallows Mansion. "I wasn't expecting to see you down here. Actually, didn't you have a mission your father wanted you to do?"

"Ah, yeah." Kid held the crystal cup lightly in his hand. "I returned not too long ago. Um, the girls not with you?"

"Nah," Soul got a glass and poured himself a glass of ice tea. "I had a Death Scythe meeting and it ended pretty early. I didn't bother to go back to class, since there was only fifteen minutes left."

"I see," Kid looked at his cup and back at Soul, who leaned against the counter. They both stood across from each other, looking without a word. It wasn't the first time they were alone like this, but it was the first time Soul was alone with him since Kid returned.

"What do you think about Maka?" Soul asked Kid the question that was on his mind since lunch. The Shinigami was shocked at the abruptness of Soul.

"A good, reliable friend." Kid smiled and took a sip of his drink. "A great meister too."

Soul followed with a nod. It bothered him since they got Kid out of the book, how Maka had that ability to connect with Kid's confusing soul and brought him back from insanity. It was like that time with Crona during the Shibusen Ball. Carelessly, she pushed Soul aside, like she did before, and rushed towards Kid. Who, at the time, attacked Maka with his unintentional Shinigami powers.

"Hey, Soul." Kid called out to his friend. "How do you do it?" The Death Scythe was somewhat confused at the blunt question. Do what exactly?

"A long time ago, Chichiue told me in detail what happened to you and the Black Blood. I want to know how you were able to hold it back so well."

"Hehee, I guess the secret's out." Soul smiled and took a sip of his drink. That was what he meant? It would make sense, Kid could not control the insanity inside him, but Soul could. "I'm not sure how, but you could say that he doesn't try to take over unless I let him. From there, I try my best to hold him off as much as I could."

"You let _him_?" Kid asked, confused about the pronoun. "Do you have another personality within you?"

"Nah, not like that." Soul shook his head. "How could I put this…" Soul scratched his chin, "He's like a little demon guy. Kinda looks like Mosquito when we fought him for Brew. You could say he's like my conscience. He gives me options on how to beat our opponent, using the Black Blood's power."

"When you do use it, does he try to take over?" Kid's hand shook, his ring on his middle finger clank against the crystal.

"He tries," Soul laughed. "But, my soul is much stronger than that talking piece of crap." Soul looked at the glass in front of him, and then Kid. "It also helps that Maka's grigori scares him away, though not completely."

"I see," Kid chuckled. "Maybe that's why Chichiue wants her around me."

"Yeah, about that." Soul's tone was deep and serious. The soft red eyes became strict and hard, filled with serious determination. "It may be Shinigami-sama's orders, but Maka's father and I were against the idea. However, Maka is very persistent and will do whatever it takes to help you and the sisters."

"And I appreciate everybody's efforts." Kid addressed to his friend. "I don't want that to happen again, and I'm grateful I have you, despite the situation I may put on Maka, and the others, to help out." He firmly stood up straight and looked at Soul straight in the eye. Then, his golden eyes softened, troubled by how much a burden he had become.

"It's just . . ." Kid continued in a softer tone, "every single day, I fight off this nuisance. I can feel him, hear him, taunting me as I show any signs of weakness. I want to fight this off on my own, but if I do that, I might lose myself along the way."

"It's like a war zone." Soul replied, rubbing the rim of his cup with his calloused finger. "You don't know the difference between right and wrong. Once you get into that zone, there is no way out, and . . . eventually you'll hurt someone. Someone you care about, a stranger, or yourself." The scythe looked at the Shinigami.

"Soul," Kid stood there, speechless. Soul finished his drink and marched over to the other side of the counter where Kid was, and faced him, hands length away from Kid.

"If you hurt the girls, especially Maka, I will make you and that thing inside you regret it." Soul was an inch away from the Shinigami's face. Something inside Kid wanted to push him away, though he was somewhat relieved at Soul's words.

"Then, I am counting on you." Kid looked at him fiercely. "When that time comes, I am counting on you to do so."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I just decided to not write the missions. The only action I'll probably write is the fights between friends and/or missions that build the character. Something like that.

Anyways, I really appreciate the reviews! Please keep them coming! Because of the previous reviews, it motivated me to write a second chapter. Also, constructive criticism is strongly encouraged.

Time for facts about Chapter 2!

Fact #1-Black Star is my favorite character in the anime/manga universe and scenes with Black Star and Maka make me giggle (not a BSXMaka fan though. Even when I made two amvs about the pairing. I just love their love hate relationship as friends)!

Fact #2-I switched the title so many times. I lost count at ten.

Fact #3-Spelling choice for Patti was depicted by a Soul Eater collage on my wall. I bought the posters in Japan and they spelled Patti with an 'I'

Fact #4-I watched SE episodes 1-39 on DVD today, while typing the rest of the chapter. For some reason, I can't get enough of Soul Eater.

Okay, enough of that. Next chapter is Kid and Maka's date, I mean, book club meeting. *Looks over shoulder to see a pissed off Soul*

Black Star: What? Another chapter about them! I was barely the star in this one! Why can't I have-

Kid: The story is about me, not you.

Black Star: Lexa-neechan (my name) said I was her favorite character ever! I bet you are not on the list!

Kid: Actually, I am number eight on her list

Maka: That's what you think…

*ignores*

I'll try to update weekly, but I do have a few AMVs to work on. Plus, work and summer semester college is starting soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Trivial

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had school, work and MAJOR writer's block! But, thanks to a few friends and my BETA, Kashii Ai, I was able to recover.

I would like to point out a few things that is going on in this chapter. If you haven't notice yet, I didn't really go into detail with 'how they got Kid out of the book' thing. I'm afraid if I came up with something and the actual part arrives in the manga, I would feel stupid when my way isn't the right way. You know what I'm saying? Probably not.

Anyways, I have some notes at the end of the chapter. So for right now, enjoy chapter three.

* * *

Chapter Three: Trivial

Foreign classics, biographies, late nineteen to early twenty century classics and many more high levels of literature were a few genres that Maka was looking forward to, in her time with Kid. She wished for first editions in mint condition. The smell of the old, semi-stained paper and the sweet sound of the crinkling almost broke-in binding. Liz even told Maka they had an extravagant library near Shinigami-sama's room, which the Thompson sisters haven't shown Maka, Blair and Soul.

"_Yeah," Liz scratched her chin. "That hallway is prohibited, unless Kiddo is with you and has a purpose to be down here." _

Maka, with a disappointed expression, ended up passing the untouched, dark hallway for Kid's room, a few doors down from hers. Kid's room itself was extravagant. With her eyes doing the measuring, the apartment she shared with Soul was the same size as his room. The reason why he had one of the largest rooms was because of the large bookshelves, lined up against his wall.

As soon as Maka saw the large, black, dustless bookcase on the south end of his room, she knew that her little list wasn't going to last. With so many books in his room alone, Kid had read over ten times worth than she ever did. And she was right, Maka read the list, since Kid insisted that she should go first. Kid had already read all the classics she recited.

"What?" Kid chuckled. "You think I read all the books on the shelf?" Maka nodded, sitting neatly on the comfortable couch. "I wish I had the time to read them all. Lately, leisure reading…" He paused and glanced over at the bookshelves, the large two book cases symmetrically placed on each side of the door. "…isn't on my list anymore. I'm lucky to read at least one book a month."

"Is it because of your father?" Kid looked back at the green-eyed girl on the other end of the black leather sofa. "Liz told me that you were researching about Eibon and other info about your father's past. I bet Shinigami-sama isn't telling you anything. Even now, after what you've been through. You're using your spare time to research the unanswered questions you have." Maka continued, ending her analysis with a smile. "Am I right?"

"How did—"

"I just know how fathers work, I guess." Maka chuckled. "Try asking my papa why he keeps cheating on my mama, and he would come up with some lame excuse or change the subject to avoid the question." She stood, placing her notepad on the middle of the coffee table.

"That is how it is." Kid said quietly, watching her get up and stretch her arms in front of her and over her head.

"Um, is it okay if I start looking?" Maka turned and asked the young Shinigami. In return, Kid nodded and watched her as she walked over to the books.

When Kid returned, he had warm smiles surrounding him. Even when he had hurt many of his comrades when he was possessed, they still smiled at him. Truthful smiles, which would bring an overwhelming feeling deep within the darkest part of his soul.

"_Welcome back, Kid" _Was all they said, covered in wounds, when they left the book and before he passed out from the after-battle fatigue. Kid also remembered Maka shouting at Noah and the rest of his group about Medusa, just before he lost consciousness.

As the days went by since his return, the warm smiles that surrounded Kid soon faded away. He could easily see it in their eyes and their souls—the forceful smiles from his comrades. Pity, sympathy, remorse were written on their faces. And it made his soul feel so uneasy around his friends. This, in fact, made the Old Ones in his soul happy to have some sort of fuel to add to Kid's fire. The barrier Kid put around his soul to keep that _thing _at bay would slowly weaken.

However, Maka was the only one who didn't show the fake smiles and the sympathy for Kid in her eyes. Everything about Maka seemed to be real. Through Kid's eyes, Maka was treating him like anything in the past hadn't happened. There were a few situations where Maka would give off that feeling of sympathy, but what made her different from the rest was that Maka wasn't hiding it from him. It hurt, but at least she told the truth. At least there was someone who didn't put on the guidance consoler charade.

"Have you read _Georgina: The Duchess of Devonshire_?" Maka asked, breaking his wondering mind.

"Oh, yes I have. If you like the scholarly biography novels, then I would recommend it." Kid stood up and walked over where Maka stood. "And Liz loves the movie based off of that book."

"There's a movie?" Maka flipped the book over and continued to read the quotes plastered on the back from the top reviewers in the country.

"_The Duchess_." Kid answered and decided to look through the books along with Maka. "You heard of it?"

"Yeah, I have." Maka nodded and opened the paperback book in her hand. "Is it as good as the book?"

"More or less." Kid shrugged his shoulders and pulled a hardcover book from the shelf. "You know how movies are when they're based off of literature." He held the cover of the book towards Maka. _Pride and Prejudice. _

"Well, I guess I'll start with this one." Maka held the book in her hand tighter. "Then, I'll read…" Kid continued to study Maka as she dragged her finger at the binding. Her face was simply glowing. Kid wasn't sure if it was the light of his room, but she was beaming more than ever since they stepped into his room.

"_The girl looks really happy, Fragment. Oh, she looks very happy, surrounded by a plethora of books." _The Great Old One spoke to Kid. He watched Maka, place a book under her arm and started reading another book. _"Would you like to see her happiness disappear? You would like to hear her struggle, scream, and call out your name in despair." _He taunted him again, voice echoing through his head. _"Just like your partners did." _The sinister laugh continued to fill his mind, along with thoughts far too repulsive for Kid to handle.

"Kiddo-kun?" Maka called out to him, and his stare settled on Maka. "Um, you okay?" She stood with two books in hand. It was then when Kid notice how stunning she was. He never knew until she called out his name, drawn his eyes towards her to see a symmetrical being. "Kiddo-kun?"

"Sorry," Kid blinked and smiled at Maka. "I just noticed that your pigtails are even." Maka completely faced forward and glanced up to see one of her tails dangling off her head. "How long does it take you to make it perfectly even?"

"Oh, a few minutes. The trick is combing and dividing the strands evenly. As long as the hair line up top and the back are even, making the pigtails even is a natural thing." Maka explained her hair routine to a guy who doesn't even have his hair symmetrical. The three stripes made it asymmetrical, but his bangs are uneven as well.

"I see." Kid grinned, noticing that her bangs are even too.

"_Nice save, Fragment." _He informally whispered in Kid's head. _"But, she saw right through it. She's aware that you are struggling, why don't you share some of that struggle with her, little Shinigami-kun?" _

"If you would excuse me," Kid put the book back in the empty slot on the book shelf and walked towards the door that separated the two book cases, "I'll be in the restroom."

"Okay," Maka mumbled as her green eyes followed Kid into the small hallway.

"Why isn't it working?" Kid hissed as he stared at his reflection. "I thought her wavelength would help, but you keep coming back! You keep talking to me!" He continued to spit quietly in front of him.

"_You think if you are around her, I would vanish temporarily? Oh no, I am here to stay as long as your soul is alive in this body. No special wavelength will push me away from taking over your being. Remember that, Shinigami." _Kid continued to stare at his reflection.

"Wow," Maka beamed as she hastily pulled a book off the shelf. "Kiddo-kun read _The Dark Side of the Moon _by Rhoda Donseini!"

In a matter of seconds, Maka's smile soon dissipated as she felt Kid's soul right behind her. Before she could turn around, Kid's hand slammed against the bookshelf. His shaking arm brushed against Maka's right ear, and a few strand of her pigtails rested on his arm. The sharp and intoxicating smell of cologne hit her nose and the sudden breeze that brought chills down her spine was Kid's cold breath. Soon, that breeze moved from her neck—pause—to her ear and every breath was another surge of chills run down her vertebrae. "Kid—"

Maka glanced at his hand, gripping the book next to the slot where she pulled out the book. The calloused hands were shaking terribly, making the other books around his fingers to shake out of place, tipping over at the empty slot. She gasped as she felt another heavy breath touch her skin. Another cold exhale from Kid escaped, gently touching Maka, and soon another left Kid's lips. This time, it was warm.

"If you read that book, I recommend _The Division Bell_. It's another book by her." Kid pulled out the book from the shelf and held it in front of her, still standing behind her. His voice, strong and resolute, was still a kiss away from touching her ear. Maka stood frozen, holding the three books in her arms. "Maka?" Kid's voice entered her ear, shocking her back to life.

"I got that book for my birthday. Papa gave it to me." Maka answered him, turning away and facing her back to the shelves. "I never got the chance to read it yet." One of the books slipped from her grip and fell to the floor. Kid immediately reached down and picked it up.

"Then, I hope you read it soon, because it's a good book." Kid slid the book back into its slot. He stood there, staring at the book as he slid it in slowly. Then, he started straightening the other books that tipped over. Maka observed him, still startled by what happened.

For a second, it wasn't Kid. She was for sure that the soul that stood behind her, almost pressed against her back, was that menace from before. That suffocating wavelength had almost drove Black Star in with Kid, but luckily for them, Black Star wasn't affected by Kid too much. Even though she could push that desperado away, Maka could feel her soul slowly being engulfed into madness. Just like those times with the Black Blood. This time, it was much stronger.

"You okay, Kid-kun?" Maka spoke after the awkward silence. Kid's eyes looked away from the shelves and landed right where Maka stood. Both of their eyes were a little uneasy, almost scared of what to say to the other.

"If I said I was," Kid grinned forcefully. "Then you wouldn't believe me, right?" Maka shrugged without saying a word. Maka saw his spirit and it was back to normal. That _soul_ was gone. For now, at least.

Kid's small grin disappeared and his face was apologetic. His eyes were soft, sadness and guilt. This was making Maka really sad, which was kind of pissing her off.

"I'm not scared." Maka spoke, fiercely. "So, stop looking at me like that." Her green eyes turned to the shelves and resumed her prowl. "It's not your fault. No one asked you to be like this, okay?" She smiled, still looking through the books. "Besides, it's not like you did anything anyway."

"Maka…" Kid's eyes widened. "I'm sorr—"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled as she plowed a book into Kid's head.

* * *

Soul sat at the kitchen table with Liz and Patti, looking through cookbooks. One of the girls decided to take the biggest one and slammed it down on the table, making Soul's head ache.

"What's wrong, Soul?" Liz asked him as she opened the large Italian cookbook.

"Nothing really," Soul rubbed his head, feeling the top of his head beating slightly. "Seeing a book makes my head hurt."

"I see," Liz scanned through the salad section. "Speaking of books, I wonder how Kid and Maka are doing?" Soul closed the book in front of him and pushed it to the side.

"I don't know and don't care." Soul sighed as he reached for another book. Liz wasn't surprised by his actions. It was written all over his face. Soul was jealous and he didn't know it.

"I think you do care." Liz laughed, looking at the ruby-eyed weapon. Soul grunted and roughly turned the page. Even when Maka wasn't present, he was still surrounded by books.

"How about this!" Liz closed the book and pulled out her phone. "We order pizza and watch a movie. You know what Maka wants?" She began looking through her contacts for the pizza place.

"Olives and sausage," Soul sighed. "Either one works." Liz paused and looked at Soul, who was still skimming through the cookbook.

"That's funny," Liz chuckled. "Kiddo's favorite toppings are the same as Maka's favorites." She wasn't helping Soul at all. Liz was making him more mad.

"Pepperoni for me." Soul ignored her useless statement and moved on. Was he always like this when Maka wasn't present? Anything with Kid and Maka in the same sentence would set Soul off.

"One pepperoni, two sausage and olive, one margarita (A/N: it's fresh mozzarella, basil and fresh tomato pizza, not the drink) and the junk yard special for Patti." Liz recited into the phone, placing the order. "Yes, include the usual and double that." A short pause as the pizza guy talked, followed by Liz bursting into laughter. "Oh you're so funny! You know us pretty well, huh?" Soul could hear the pizza guy from where he sat, chatting with Liz. "Oh thank you! I'm sure he'll appreciate it. Oh stop!" Liz continued to giggle flirtatiously. "I'll see you in an hour." Liz hung up the phone and sighed in relief.

"Onee-chan! What did you get this time?" Patti giggled, lifting her head from the cook book.

"Just a free order of breadsticks. Nothing much. It seems like I can't get through to him like I use to." Liz sighed and walked over to the fridge. "I'm losing my touch!"

"That poor guy," Soul chuckled. "He falls for your flirting?" Liz pulled out a sports drink and removed the cap.

"Not anymore," Liz took a sip and continued. "I have no motivation anymore. Too boring!" She waved her hand, brushing the topic aside.

Soul was in a bad mood all day. After he heard that Maka and Kid planned to spend the afternoon together, Soul became a sour apple, pouting the day away. What really set him off was that they wouldn't be in the secret, forbidden library Liz spoke of during their morning training with Marie and Death Scythe. It was the fact that when the girls came home from school and joined Kid and himself in the kitchen, Maka told him to stay with Liz and Patti, because it wasn't going to interest him.

Soul didn't care if it interested him or not, he wanted to keep an eye out for Maka, just in case.

"Tell me, Soul." Liz sat down with the bottle and magazine in hand. "Why are you so overprotective?"

"Overprotective?" Soul raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm overprotective? It doesn't sound cool at all."

"I think it's very cool." Liz laughed. "You're more overbearing than usual. Before you wouldn't butt in, but this time you are. You have something against Kiddo-kun?"

"How is that cool?" Soul sighed again. "It's not Kid…" He didn't want to think it was Kid. Soul was jealous to see Kid fall into the arms of Maka as she pulled his soul out of that evil thing. Like the time he pulled Maka out of it. Soul knew that the incident with Giricco probably set his overbearing actions. Seeing Maka like that again would make any man want to punch the living daylights out of them.

"You're just worried he might do something to Maka, huh?" Liz smiled at Soul, who had worried eyes. "Look, we weren't aware that Kiddo's problem was that severe. Maka is, so don't worry about it. And, doesn't she have that special angel soul thing? That'll help Kiddo keep that _thing_ under control. You shouldn't doubt Maka so easily."

How could he? Back in the book, though they were in the sloth chapter, Maka just willingly let that perverted chain saw rapist tried to take advantage of her. Soul knew Maka well enough that if a guy did that to her, she would of killed him in a heartbeat.

"Let's get Kid and Maka!" Liz stood up and grabbed her sister's arm. "The pizzas will be here soon! Let's get them and decide what movie to watch!"

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here just in case the guy shows up." Soul grinned at the girls as they walked away from the kitchen. Soul could hear their heels echo through the hallways of the mansion. The clicking sound was slowly getting softer as they walked up the large marble staircase. "Another boring day." Soul mumbled, tapping the charcoal-black table with his strong fingers.

"_So, that's what you saw?" Maka sat on a broken, but still standing, chair. They were still in the sloth chapter of the Book of Eibon and the defeated Giricco. "Soul—" _

"_Don't worry about it." Soul scratched the back of his head. "The important thing is that you stay the nagging, bookworm honor student you are. My partner. I don't care if you understand the music or what kind you listen to. As long as we can be partners…" Soul held out his hand, caked in his and Giricco's blood. "—and continue to do things the cool way." _

_Maka looked up from his hand and at Soul's smiling face, "Like always, right?" Maka smiled back as she reached for his hand. _

"Was I too late?" Soul continued to tap his fingers, rhythmically. Images of Maka risking her all to find a way to pull Kid's soul away from that _thing _flowed through his mind. Her focus and concentration on Kid's soul and fighting him off was difficult, but Soul knew his partner was that amazing, she pulled it off.

"Is it really that hard…" a loose sigh left his lips, "to say I love you?"

* * *

"Yeah, it's on its way!" Liz smiled, followed by Patti's signature giggle. "While we wait, we should pick a movie." Maka and Kid stood at the door frame as they spoke to the Thompson Sisters.

"We could take a break." Maka stretched her arms above her head. "We can do this another time, right?" She turned to Kid and he nodded.

"Pizza does sound good. We'll meet you downstairs, okay?" He looked at the girls and they went on ahead.

"Let me just put two books back." Maka ran through the small hallway and disappeared around the corner. Kid smiled and went into his walk-in closet to get his wallet. Maka was done within a minute to see Kid in the dim lit closet. "Ki—" Maka stopped as glimmering silver caught her eye. Shards of broken silver glass were in front of the cracked three way mirror. Maka wanted to say something, but something inside her told her to shut her mouth.

Was Kid arguing with Shinigami-sama?

* * *

"Still nothing…" Black Star yawned, walking in pace with his partner, Tsubaki. They returned from their mission with the 'Royal Flaming Thunder Team' as Kilik and Ox liked to put it. "At least I don't have to come up with some excuse for Maka."

"Black Star," Tsubaki looked over at her meister, walking with his hands behind his head. "You think you should tell Maka about our run in with Crona-chan? I understand why you wouldn't tell her, but I think you should for her benefit."

"Benefit?" Black Star spat. "That would cause even more problems."

"And hiding it won't?" Tsubaki raised her voice slightly from her usual volume. With that, Black Star stopped walking and Tsubaki did the same, a few paces in front of him. He stared at Tsubaki, standing underneath a street lamp.

"I hate following orders, but let Maka do her job and let me do mine!" Black Star resumed walking, passing Tsubaki. "After Kid gets better, we can find Crona together." Black Star scratched his head. "I promised her, didn't I?" He shouted again, flailing his arms over his head. "Why can't she leave me alone and let me complete my fucking job?" Tsubaki began walking, laughing at her partner.

"How about we check on them?" Tsubaki caught up with Black Star and smiled. "It's been awhile since we saw Kiddo-kun."

"Yeah!" Black Star yelled. "They might have a lot of food! I'm starving!" He howled his _Yahoo!_ and picked up the pace.

"Wait, Black Star!" Tsubaki began running after her meister. "There he goes again."

* * *

"Black Star," Patti answered the door, and the usual smile appeared on her face. "Hehee, Tsubaki and Black Star are here!" She opened the door and let the assassin and demon tool enter the house.

"We're in here!" Liz shouted in the other room, hearing the surround sound in the living room blasting the movie. The coffee table was covered in dirty, crumb filled plates and half eaten pizzas and crusts.

"We have pizza in the kitchen!" Patti giggled. "Help yourselves and join us in the living room." Patti walked away and joined her sister on the large leather couch.

"Hey guys!" Everyone shouted, some in sync, others completely failed. Black Star waved and dashed to the kitchen where the food was.

"Oi! Black Star!" Liz turned her head towards the kitchen and shouted, "Eat the pizza! Leave the other stuff in the fridge alone!"

"Mwhut? Ifu cahun't hear you!" Black Star muffled through the food. The dirty blonde weapon shook her head with much disapproval.

"I'm sorry about that." Tsubaki smiled apologetically. "If you want, I could pay you back."

"That won't be necessary, I assure you." Kid chuckled, having Tsubaki smile back at him. Tsubaki was glad to see he was doing okay today.

"Hey, Tsubaki-chan?" Maka called out to her. "Did you find anything on Crona yet?" Tsubaki's smile simply disappeared and what Black Star and herself talked about not to long came into mind. She shook her head, giving Maka her answer.

"Oh, I see." Maka turned to the flat screen and continued to watch the movie.

"Don't worry, Maka-chan!" Tsubaki smiled brightly at her friend. "We're doing the best we can in our search, okay?"

"Yeah," Maka smiled back. "Do your best!"

"Hai!"

"What movie are you guys watching?" Black Star entered the living room with a pizza box full of the leftover pizza and a few leftovers from the fridge. A two liter soda balanced on his head as he teetered his way through the living room, and parked his ass next to Soul on one of the loveseats.

"What did I say about the fridge?" Liz hissed, but Black Star ignored her and started eating a cold chicken leg. Patti carefully reached over for one of the pizza slices as Black Star focused on the big screen.

"_Twilight_." Soul said, brained washed by the television. "Or is it—"

"It's the second one of _Twilight_." Liz corrected him. "_New Moon_!" She beamed at Tsubaki and then Black Star.

"It's as bad as the books." Kid chuckled, followed by Maka. "I don't understand why you read those books and not some true romance books, like _Pride and Prejudice _or _The Notebook _. At least that one is well written."

"You read _The Notebook_?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Kid blushed, "I heard it was a bestseller and Liz liked the movie, so I just put it out there."

"A book is a book." Liz pouted. "Be happy that I found something I like that's in book form." Her bright blue eyes went from Kid to the screen when one of the characters took off his shirt, revealing a chiseled body.

"Hey, pervert!" Black Star shouted after chugging half of the two liter. "You turned on by his bod!" He was looking at Tsubaki, who broke her trance from the screen.

"Me?" Tsubaki blushed. "No, I'm not a perv—"

"The book doesn't lie!" Patti and Liz chanted together.

"You are the second most perverted one in the group, Liz-chan." Tsubaki continued to sink down into the couch.

"That's why you like these kind of movies, huh?" Maka chuckled.

"You guys talking about the Lust chapter?" Kid butted in, who was trying to figure out what was going on. Maka nodded. "You guys had your genders switched?"

"Yeah, didn't you switch while you were in the book?" Maka asked him. Kid laughed and nodded a yes. "I bet you weren't as bossy as Soul. And as naïve as Black Star."

"I'm not sure, but I was more focused on organizing the book." Kid cringed at the thought. "That bastard didn't keep it organized in a tidy manner!" Everyone laughed, except for Liz and Tsubaki, who were really into the movie.

The evening went on and soon it was getting late. Liz noticed that Maka was reading _Georgina: Duchess of Devonshire_, and wanted to watch the movie that went with the book. It was late, but she begged for everyone to stay and watch one more. It wasn't long before everyone started to drift away into a deep slumber, as the movie was slow and uninteresting. Even Liz fell asleep between her sister and Tsubaki. Black Star fell off the loveseat and ended up on the floor. Soul lay across the loveseat that he was sharing with Black Star. Blair eventually came home from Chubra Cabras, and ended up sleeping on Soul's stomach in her cat form. The only ones up were Kid and Maka.

"Is the book like this?" Maka whispered to Kid, who was sitting next to her from the adjacent loveseat where Soul was sleeping. "So far, the Duke doesn't love her and wants her to conceive a boy, to provide an heir."

"Well, the movie is focused on Georgina's marriage with the Duke and her love affair with Charles Grey. The book itself is about Georgina's entire life. Which was quite interesting, if I might add."

"I see." Maka sighed and looked back at the screen. Lady Elizabeth told Georgina that Charles Grey would be meeting her in the bed chamber, which made Maka blush a little. "Wow! She helped her have an affair with the Duke."

"Georgina loves him." Kid added.

"Yeah, but she knew it was wrong. She was with the Duke, not—"

"But, the Duke wasn't an innocent man himself, you know."

"Still, she shouldn't get back at him for something so trivial."

"Trivial?" Kid laughed. "Fathered a child with a former and deceased maid, he had many mistresses, raped her, and claimed one of her best friends as his lover. Tell me, does that sound trivial to you?" Maka giggled and nodded.

"I guess not." They watched the screen as the climax of Georgina's affair arose in the movie. Maka felt awkward watching this scene sitting next to Kid. "I bet Tsubaki-chan would love this part, huh?" She quietly laughed with Kid, who followed with a nod. Silence. They both watched as Charles Grey and Georgina—Kid cleared his throat and Maka turned her head to the Shinigami next to him.

"Well, that wasn't in the book…" Kid cleared his throat again. "The movie went into too much detail with—" one more cough, "—that scene."

"You think?" Maka chuckled, she brought her legs up on the couch and hugged her knees. They continued to watch silently as the movie progressed.

Maka hated the Duke. How he was cheating on the Duchess with unnamed whores, maids that were fired the following day. The cherry that topped it was Duke sleeping with Lady Elizabeth Foster, Georgina's best friend. How uncanny it was that the Duke had many similarities to a cheating, good-for-nothing bastard she knew well.

"What?" Maka raised her voice, not considering that there are people sleeping in the room. "She went back? She went back to the Duke?"

"Well, she returned for her children." Kid corrected her. "What choice does she have? Her children are more important than her lover. Don't you agree?" Maka shook her head. She didn't agree. The Duke was far worse, and having him not forgive her was absurd. "In the book, this part wasn't that dramatic."

"She should leave—" Maka paused and saw that Grey had arrived at the Duke's mansion. She resumed after Georgina announced to the Duke that she was pregnant again. "No way! More reason to leave!"

"She doesn't leave," Kid repeated, "She wouldn't leave her children. If she did, the Duke would never let her see them again." His golden eyes studied Maka, as she was frustrated at the protagonist's decision. "I thought you would be on her side. If you were in her position, you would put your children first, right?"

"Why would I put myself in her position?" Maka mumbled. Her arms tightened around her white legs. "If she was a strong woman, then she would have left. Who cares about status, money and all that? She should of left and live a better life."

"But, things like that were different back then." Kid sat up and faced Maka, who wasn't looking at the screen anymore. "The Duke had the authority—"

"Damn authority! Damn the Duke! The Duke should of given her loyalty the first time, the Duchess wouldn't have suffered and cause her to cheat on him. If she left, it would have been better for her health! She should have left her children with the Duke. She should start living a new life with someone she loves, along with their love child!" Maka shouted, waking Soul, Liz and Tsubaki. "If Papa didn't cheat on Mama, then life would have been much better!" The room went silent and the three that woke up looked at Maka. Kid was surprised at what she had said.

"Maka," Kid softly stared at the meister next to him. "I didn't—I mean…" She stood up and backed away from the couch, grabbing her shoes as she walked backwards.

"Forget I said anything," Maka forced a horrible smile. "I'm going to call it a night. See you guys tomorrow." She bolted out of the room and ran upstairs.

"Maka!" Kid stood and started to go after her, but Liz reached for his arm and stopped him.

"Let her go." Liz told her meister.

"What was that about?" Soul regained full consciousness and looked at Kid with blood red eyes. "What did you do?"

"I'm not sure," Kid looked at the television. "She was upset that the Duchess didn't leave the Duke and I disagreed with her."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't mean it." Tsubaki smiled.

Kid's heart began to race. Mama and Papa? Something that her Papa did? Kid had only seen Maka like that before and it was when they were trying to pass the Resonance Link exam. In all honesty, Kid felt guilty that this was his fault. He brought up a sensitive topic and Maka was now hurting because he kept pushing the small debate further and further.

"_Oh yes, Fragment!" _The little bastard chortled. _"It was your fault! You caused that little girl to cry! Now! Let's hear her scream!" _

"No," Kid hissed, clenching his chest.

"Kiddo?" Liz questioned his sudden actions. "Kiddo?" She stood up and slowly moved to where her sister was. Soul stood up, ready for the worst.

"_Look!" _His voice echoed through his head. _"They're frightened. They're scared of you." _

"S-Soul," Kiddo spat, grabbing his head and digging his fingers through his hair. "G-Get them out—" He clenched harder at his head and chest. "—of here!"

* * *

A/N: Alright! Time for Chapter Three Facts!

Note #1: Maka mentioned her favorite book in chapter 72, _The Dark Side of the Moon _by Rhoda Donseini. Many should know that Ohkubo has a thing for Pink Floyd, considering that he named Sid after Sid Barrett of Pink Floyd and applying that Maka's favorite book is one of Pink Floyd's albums. Anyways, _The Division Bell_, the book Kid suggested for her to read, since it's the sequel, is one of my favorite Pink Floyd albums.

Note #2: My sister had a lame Twilight party a few days ago…I was stuck writing this as I was making dinner.

Note #3: I actually read _Georgina: The Duchess of Devonshire_ and I can tell you, the movie isn't like the book. A nice read, if you like to read that is. Not recommended if you are like Liz.

Note #4: My boyfriend and I love Sausage and Olives on our pizza.

Note #5: …I know I have something, but I forgot…

Now! I would like to thank my beta and my new friend, Kashii Ai! She asked if I would like her to be my Beta for EGNA and I am glad to have her as my Beta. Please check out her stories, because her KidxMaka and SE fanfic inspired me to write a KidxMaka fic and share it to the world.

Thanks you!

* * *

And now…for your entertainment:

Soul: What? Why did you make me sit next to Black Star? That's not cool!

Me: This is a MaKi fic, not a SoMa.

Soul: But, we're canon and they're not!

Black Star: Haha! Why are you fighting over that diving board? She's as flat—

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Kid: Black Star did it again…

Liz: I wonder what happens next? *stares at me*

Me: Um…oh look! Jacob! *points and runs away*

Patti: She got away. *giggles*

Liz: Hey! Tsubaki! Get your hands off of that Jacob cutout! Oi! Stop rubbing his—

Black Star: What's so hot about that? He's as flat as Ma—

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Yeah…I failed…


	4. Chapter 4: Out of Character

A/N: I appreciate the reviews from the previous chapter. It pushed me to type chapter four out when I had the time to do so (it might seemed rushed, but that's why I have my beta [Love you, Kashii]).

I hate to admit it to the KidXMaka only fans, but this is more of a SoulXMaka chapter. Many of you like the idea of a love triangle thing going on between the three, so I need to build Soul's jealousy and make him more aware about his denial that he is in love with Maka. This chapter establishes that part, building the story up. Besides, SoulxMaka was my first love.

For the KidxMaka fans, next chapter will make up for this chapter. I promise you. Oh and I would like to apologize for my poor broken Japanese. More info about that after the chapter.

Without further adieu, Chapter Four. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Four: Out of Character

"What the hell did I just say?" Maka cried out to herself, hearing her frustrations echo through the symmetrical halls. "Did I just replace the Duke and Duchess with Papa and Maka?" She hit her head with her knuckle and continued to stomp down the hallway to her room. "I can't believe I said that!"

Suddenly, Maka felt Kid's soul being engulfed again. She opened her ears and Perception, focusing on the other souls that were downstairs with that wretched soul.

* * *

"Kid!" Soul shouted, punched him out of the living room and into the foyer. "Snap out of it!" The Death Scythe looked over to the side to see Black Star waking up. Tsubaki told Black Star what happened and he was up on his feet in a matter of seconds.

"Oi, Kiddo!" Black Star shouted at his fellow meister in the foyer. The assassin marched passed Soul, and continued onto the foyer where the Shinigami was. "Getting worked up because of that bookworm? Why can't you be like me, and ignore that overachiever's problems?" Out of nowhere, a book went flying down the stairs and met the ninja meister's head.

"I heard that!" Maka huffed at him as she hastily walked down the stairs. Her green eyes went from Black Star to Kid, and back to Black Star. Soul, along with Patti, stood a few paces behind Black Star. "What happened?" She recalled the scene from a few minutes ago, and she still didn't know what made Kid cave so easily.

Maka read his bleak soul, and how it was enveloping the soul she learned to love in the passing hours. That warm, kind-hearted smile. The mesmerizing golden eyes that were different from some. The protection of his soul. A guardian. When Kid was normal, she had the feeling of security and comfort. Today, she felt that stronger than before, and she never wanted it to go away. At that very moment, it slowly disappeared into a pool of darkness.

"Kiddo-kun," Maka called to him. Kid was panting heavily, eyes straining to keep his sanity intact. The molten gold stared deeply into the emerald jewels.

"YAHOO!" Black Star came in with his fist, full of his wavelength, and plowed it straight into his solar plexus. Kid landed against the wall, leaving a really large crater. "Hey, Kid!" He laughed and ran after the fallen Shinigami. "Still haven't controlled that thing? You haven't changed since our last fight!"

"I—It i—i—is not that easy…" Kid coughed into his hand. "Any sign of—" Kid grabbed his head and started to scream, bringing him to his knees.

"Black Star." Maka joined the assassin and marched towards the troubled soul. "You know what to do?"

"Of course," Black Star spat in disgust. "Who do you think I am?"

"I wasn't ordering you to do anything." Maka sighed.

She felt Kid in the whirlpool of darkness. At that point, it was faint, but Maka knew she could pull it out. Like the first time in Eibon's book. The scythe meister focused hard on the drowning soul and tried to pull away.

"_Your Papa cheated and your Mama left."_ A voice echoed through Maka's mind. _"Your Mama left you so she could live a happy life. What about you? She left you here." _

"No," Maka mumbled.

"No?" Black Star raised an eyebrow at Maka. "Maka?" She was out of it.

"_Let me guess, she left you with that cheater. Am I right?" _His voice ran through Maka's mind. As the sentence progressed, it sounded more and more like Kid's voice.

"_Don't listen to him!" _Maka's eyes widened at the pitch and tone. It was Kid's voice. _"He's nothing but a liar—" _

"_I am no liar, Fragment." _He fought against Maka's soul and Kid's Shinigami soul, which was now connected to the Grigori. _"I am what you call Truth. I bring out the ugly Truth, that's what drives people mad." _

"Shut up!" Black Star blasted Kid with his wavelength. "Maka, whatever that thing is telling you, just ignore it! Who should you listen to? The great me, of course!" He looked at Maka with that trademark smile, and laughed in his obnoxious tone. As much as Maka hated that idiot, Black Star couldn't be any more right. His overzealous actions were what made the people around him believe in his words.

"Shut up," Maka smirked sheepishly and focused on the soul in front of her.

_

* * *

My Dearest Maka, _

_How are you? I'm sorry for not replying sooner to your letter. I haven't returned home for awhile and I received your letter when I arrived back from…all over the place. I hope you like the pictures I took. _

_How's your father? How's Soul? Oh, and congratulations to you and Soul. You finally did it! I'm very, very proud to be your mother, but as a mother of a meister, I am also worried. Please be careful, both of you. _

_Can't wait for your next letter! _

_Love, _

_Mama _

Maka blankly stared at the pile of letters on her oversized bed. The moon that peered through the large glass windows provided enough light to read the elegant, perfect hand-written letters from her traveling mother. Maka attentively looked at the most recent letter at the top of the pile.

Before she moved in, she had to pack her essentials, like clothes and toiletries. The other thing that was important to her was the folder-size green stationary box. It was filled with blank sheets of pastel green stationary and matching envelopes. At the very bottom of the box, there were folded pink stationary that were already scribbled on. Letters from her mother. Accompanied by the pink paper, was a wrinkled, overstuffed envelope filled with pictures of different sizes.

As long as Maka could remember, her mother was always taking pictures. If she wasn't a meister, that would be her profession of choice. She had her fancy professional camera with her, always, and had a large purse to carry the oversized camera bag. When she brought Maka to the park, she would take pictures of Maka and their surroundings. Even to the grocery store, she would pull out her camera, lens and all, and take pictures of certain things that caught her eye. Maka would get excited when she would see the developed pictures, and remembered exactly what she was doing at the time.

However, the pictures she had in the wrinkled envelope always made her sad. Maka could never remember what she was doing when she did take those. If anything, it would have been on a mission, school, at home, or hanging with her friends. She missed that about her mother's pictures, and she hoped that one day she would see pictures that would have her in them, or have her remember what she was doing when her mother took the pictures.

All the letters Maka had written since Asura's revival, she asked her mother when she was returning to Death City to help in their search for the Kishin. She had yet to reply, and she wouldn't give her an answer. No matter how much Maka kept asking her in her letters. She waited for an answer, and every time she opened a thick envelope full of pictures, her questions were left unanswered.

What also bothered Maka was that her mother never told her she missed her or loved her. Her mother would always ask if they were alright. The only time she was concerned was when Soul was injured during the fight with Crona.

…_I hope Soul's okay. Please thank Stein-senpai for me. He was always reliable with these kinds of things. Take care of Soul, okay Maka-chan?_

When something bad happened, Mama never asked Maka if she was okay or anything like that. Maka was so oblivious, she never knew how brief her mother was. Her letters were quickly, but neatly, written. Most of the time it was repetitive. Maka would write her a few pages about what was going on, and in response, a few lines about what she wrote. Her letters never exceeded half a page, and her handwriting was large, but tidy.

"You can come in, you know?" Maka sighed and threw one of the letters on the pile. Soul came in. Maka knew he was standing there for quite a while.

"You okay?" Soul walked in with his usual posture. Normally, he would be wearing a jacket and bury his hands in the pockets, but this time he buried one hand in his pant pocket.

"I'm fine." Maka brought her knees to her chest. Soul sat down on her bed and looked at his meister. A curtain of dull golden strands covered her face, hiding her facial expression. "What do you want?"

"Just checking on you." Soul scratched the back of his head and then removed the headband that held his hair back. "Other than Black Star, I'm the only one who knows about your parents."

"I don't want to talk about it." Maka looked back at the letters. "I overreacted and I felt like I embarrassed myself."

"Yeah, you did." Soul chuckled, making Maka more pissed. "Everybody knows you overreact over the simplest things. It's not new to us, so don't get so worked up." Maka followed with a nod and continued to look at the pile of letters.

It wasn't making Maka feel any better. Soul knew there was something else bothering her, as his words didn't change a thing. He watched her sit there with her knees up, mindlessly staring at the letters her mother sent her.

"Hey, Soul." Maka spoke up, keeping her eyes on the pile in front of her. "You met Mama, right?"

"Your mom?" Maka nodded and looked at Soul. "Well, only once, before our first day at Shibusen. What about her?"

"What do you think about Mama?"

"I don't know. She looks like you."

"Is that all?"

"Well, I only met her once, and the other things I hear about her came from you. So, there isn't much to say about her." Soul explained, but his answer didn't seem to help. "Look, whatever it is you're thinking about, your mom is a great person. And I don't know what exactly happened earlier, but if you are comparing your mother with Geor-something, she's nothing—"

"Okay, I get it." Maka giggled and smiled at her partner. "Thanks Soul."

"No problem." He scratched the back of his head, not really sure what he said to make her smile, but it worked.

"How is Kidd-kun doing?" Maka asked Soul. Her voice was a little hesitant, aftershock of what happened earlier. "It seems like it's my fault."

"What are you saying? It's not your fault." Soul sighed his typical sigh whenever Maka talked like that. "He's fine. He's in his room."

* * *

"My head…" Kid sat up from his bed and held onto his throbbing head. "What just happened?" His eyes soon widened as he remembered that Maka ran off to her room. "Maka!" He moved fast, but not as fast as the voice that stopped him from getting up completely.

"That idiot is fine." Black Star's voice echoed throughout his spacious room. Kid looked over to the balcony door on his right, and then the other door on his left, where Black Star came into the room. "I can't believe you got yourself worked up because of that idiot's issues." Black Star crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, right beside the nightstand. "Look at this room! So plain and boring!" He paused and looked at Kid. "Like you." He finished it off with a loathsome laugh.

"Black Star," Kid called to his attention. Black Star ceased his laugh, and the assassin's eyes looked at the Shinigami. "You know anything about Maka's parents?" He was curious about it since she mentioned the Duke and Duchess as her parents. Kid wondered though, if Black Star was the right person to ask.

"Like I know!" Black Star pouted. He glanced over to Kid, who was still looking at him.

"I think you do know." Kid's voice was sincere. He definitely felt bad for what he supposedly did to Maka.

"Okay, I don't know much." Black Star caved as he walked out of the room, and onto the balcony. Kid followed and joined him. "Not a lot of our friends know, but we kind of grew up together. Sid and her father were really good friends. Maka and I started to hang out when her father was transferred to Death City. She didn't know anybody else but me.

"Anyways, that girl's parents were something. I would see her old man hit on the chicks on-staff at the Academy, and I would see her mom late at night sneaking into a bar. Maka, no matter what she was doing, was always reading. When we were at the park or at recess, she would always be sitting somewhere reading a book. So boring. It's really hard to believe a girl from those two came out like that."

"What about Death Scythe and Kami's separation?" Kid asked him, leaning against the railing with his elbows on the cold concrete.

"This was after I partnered up with Tsubaki." Black Star shrugged his shoulders. "I only heard bits and pieces about them breaking up from Tsubaki. She doesn't know much either. All Maka did was complain about how much her dad is an idiot."

"Is that all?" Kid asked one final question and Black Star nodded.

"Again, I don't know anything in full detail." Black Star said to Kid. "If you really want to know, then ask her." He stepped back and jumped onto the railing.

"Oi, Black Star!" Kid shouted as Black Star took a step forward, falling down the second story balcony.

"Haha, glad I didn't break anything!" Black Star laughed. "I'll be leaving now!" He cheered, and ran inside the mansion, hearing Liz and Tsubaki yelling at him for scaring them.

"That idiot." Kid sighed and went inside his room. "I'm surprised I don't go insane when he does that."

Kid sat at the foot of his bed and scanned his golden eyes throughout his symmetrical room. The moon was smiling brightly that night, as its light lit the room and reflected from the white and black marble floors. As much as Kid appreciated the beauty of his symmetrical room, he couldn't get over what had happened to Maka. It never seemed like a sensitive topic, because in the past, she would get into pointless quarrels with her father. Mostly about his affairs with other women. Also, Kid could remember a few times that she mentioned becoming a successful scythe meister just like her mother. And finally…

"_I just know how fathers work, I guess." Maka chuckled. "Try asking my papa why he keeps cheating on my mama, and he would come up with some lame excuse or change the subject to avoid the question."_

It would seem like the topic, if mentioned, would be easy for her to talk about. Possibly laughing it off as a joke. Wait, why was he worrying about it? He didn't know Maka was putting her parents into the roles of the Duke and Duchess. Kid couldn't possibly know that and this shouldn't be his fault. However, Kid did push the debate a little too far.

Kid laid back and looked at the plain white ceiling. He folded his hands and placed them over his diaphragm, feeling his chest rise and fall. Soon enough, his eyes became heavy and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to take such an easy, uncool mission." Soul sighed as he walked next to his meister. "This is no mission for a Death Scythe and a Shinigami." He buried his hands into his jacket pocket.

"Come off it," Maka hissed at Soul. "We were sent on this mission because of our mobility. And it was a special request from Shinigami-sama."

"Yeah, yeah," Soul sighed and continued to walk beside Maka, Kid and the Thompson Sisters. "So, all we have to do is find out who's taking tourists and killing them on top of Diamond Head? And take them out, of course."

"Yep, easy mission!" Liz stretched her arms over her head, and looked at the beautiful Waikiki Strip and the beaches that are beyond the concrete sidewalks. The sun was struggling to stay awake as it slowly sank below the horizon. "After that, let's enjoy Hawaii!" She cheered as Patti followed with her trademark giggle.

Later that night, as the sun disappeared and the smiling, blood drenched moon awoke from its daytime slumber, they left their hotel and joined the other tourists on the beach shopping strip. Maka and Kid were on the prowl, having their Soul Perception abilities in full effect. This gave an opportunity for Liz to admire all the many stores and enjoy her time in one of her favorite places she hadn't visited yet.

"There are so many people out." Maka looked at the passing tourists, carefully reading each of their souls. "You think there would be less people out at night." Her Soul Perception couldn't keep up with so many children, teenagers and tipsy adults surrounding her. Then, she noticed a small troubled soul.

"Wait," Maka softly spoke and stopped her movements as the tourists that followed gradually dodged their group.

"What is it?" Soul asked. He followed her emerald eyes and looked at a small crying boy, sitting on a garden curb. He turned to Maka, who started to move towards the boy. "Now isn't the time to worry about lost kids. We need to get on with this mission." She pushed him aside and knelt down in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked the little boy with a kind and sincere voice. "Did you lose your parents?" The boy nodded, sobbing and gasping.

"Wakarimasen (_I don't understand),_" He gasped again between sobs. "Eego...wakarimasen _(I don't understand English)_." The boy spoke in Japanese.

"Oh man!" Liz cried. "Only if we had Tsubaki!" Maka turned around and then back at the boy, who was still crying.

"Ryoushin _(Parents)_," Maka spoke to the boy. "Doku ni Ryoushin ka _(Where are your parents)_?" Maka was hesitant with her Japanese, since it had been awhile had she seen and spoken to her mother. She was never too confident with her Japanese. She was embarrassed to speak to Tsubaki, because she was afraid she would say something wrong.

"Wakaranai _(I don't know)_," He continued to sob. "Maigo desu _(I'm lost)_." He stuttered.

"Yuuki o dashite _(Be Brave)_." Maka smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I didn't know you speak Japanese, Maka." Kid smiled. "Actually, I should have known, your mother is Japanese."

"Oh, I'm not as good as Tsubaki." Maka blushed. "And I think Black Star knows more than I do. He's Japanese, too."

"Okay, let's find his parents and move on with the mission." Liz stepped up and held the boy's other hand.

They continued to walk as they both looked for the boy's parents and any unusual souls. Kid concluded that if the boy's parents were missing, there was a slight chance that they were the victims. Finding the boy was the evidence they need to seize the captor.

"We looked everywhere," Liz held onto Patti's arm as they walked through the park side of Diamond Head. "And it's dark…"

"We'll be fine, Nee-chan!" Patti giggled, marching jokingly next to Kid. "If someone sneaks up on us, you can kick his ass!" She giggled as Liz's grip tightened around Patti's arm.

"Again, you overestimate me…" Liz mumbled through her quivering lips. Maka suddenly held up her hand, ceasing the others that followed. Kid and Soul looked at the scythe meister, who was scanning the darkness with her talented eyes. Her snow white gloved hand pointed in the eleven o'clock direction and with that cue, Liz, Patti and Soul transformed into their weapon forms. Maka pressed the boy against her, and the boy wrapped his shaking arms around her waist. She held Soul firmly in her gloved hands, and kept her Perception on the lurking souls within the darkness.

"Behi—" Maka shouted, but it was too late. The boy was snatched away. He screamed at the top of his hoarse voice, as the dark creatures took off with him into the sky. Kid summoned Beelzebub, and Maka mounted Soul. They immediately took off in pursuit of the captive boy.

"Wide formation." Soul's voice echoed in his weapon form. "Maka will lead and Kid will back her up since you're a long distance fighter. That way, if they try to escape, Kid could pursue them."

"Got it," Kid and Maka said simultaneously as they burst through the skies, following the little boy screaming frantically. They were approaching the large, dormant volcano Diamond Head, where the dead bodies of the victims were found.

"It's beautiful." Liz commented on her observation. "I can't believe this is where the murders lie."

"Not for long," Soul added and focused on Maka's angel-like soul. He sped up, and Maka lifted herself up, placing her feet on Soul's shaft. "Ready, Maka?" He shouted, approaching the first dark figure.

"Always," Maka smirked and leaned forward, keeping her hand on Soul, and brought him over her head. His blade expanded into Witch Hunter. Her feet slipped off of his handle, and she grabbed Soul with her other hand, propelling Witch Hunter towards the figure.

"Got him." Maka screeched, watching the figure fall. She looked to her side, and saw Kid take out the captor that had the boy. Maka flew towards Kid, and prepared to catch the boy when Kid made his move. And as the Twin Pistol trio made their attack, and the boy dived towards the ground, Maka sped towards the fallen boy, racing against gravity.

"Maka!" Kid shouted. "Watch out!" Maka felt the familiar, but sinister soul, and before she could react, Kid pushed Maka away from the incoming attacks from below. The five eyes, each pair with a different shade, were wide, as the proverbial skin-like scarves grabbed the screaming boy and the figure that Kid had slain. In no doubt, that was Asura's wavelength.

"It can't be…" Maka drifted, but immediately she felt Kid's soul disappear.

"Kid!" Liz and Patti shouted. Kid let go of his weapons, and let them fall.

"Liz-chan! Patti-chan!" Maka cried. She tried to fly towards them, but Kid stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't transform!" Soul shouted. "You'll be fine!" It was hard to see them, as they had disappeared against the dark ground.

"Kiddo-kun," Maka stared deeply into Kid's golden eyes. It was the only thing that remained in his full transformation. "What are you doing? There is no time for this. Down there is Asura. We need to do something. The Kishin is the one behind the attacks." She spoke directly to the possessed Shinigami.

"I am no longer the Fragment you speak of," Kid addressed the meister. "I am one of the Great Old Ones and I, for one, was awakened fully under Asura's presence."

"Maka, I can't hear Kid anymore." Soul whispered. "You noticed too, right?" Maka nodded, and continued to stare down Kid, or the being that used to be Kid. She couldn't read Kid anymore. No trace of his soul was present, and it worried Maka.

"Maka! Watch out!" Soul yelled. The scarves of Asura grabbed Soul. Maka desperately held onto him, but the momentum from Asura propelled her away from Soul, falling drastically towards the hole beneath them.

"Maka!" The Death Scythe shouted as he transformed back into his human form, but was still restrained around his waist by Asura. He didn't know when, but Soul roughly landed against the grassy earth of the volcano. The dark ruby eyes of the scythe quickly scanned his surroundings, as Asura continued to push him into the dirt. He was focused on Maka.

Maka stood, legs shaken from the fall. She wobbled back and forth, gripping tightly on her left side, desperately trying to breathe. Her face gave it away, how much pain she was in, but she kept her eyes determined as she stared deeply into the eyes of the Shinigami in front of her. She soon leaned against a tree to keep herself up.

"Maka!" Soul tried, turning his aching head towards the screams of two voices. Patti and Liz were also pinned down by Asura. Asura could not be seen by Soul, but he knew he was there. Lurking amongst the darkness of the volcano.

Soul wanted to transform and fly into the hands of his meister, but he couldn't because of his restraints. They were feeding off his wavelength, draining him so fast that his vision began to blur. Even with his blurry vision, he noticed that Maka was severely injured, seeing the tremendous amount of darker than regular blood pouring down her left side. It wasn't dark enough to be black blood, and it was definitely too dark for it to be fresh crimson blood. Her insanity was slowly taking over. His eyes widened, but contracted again as he was soon losing consciousness, too.

Kid approached the injured meister, and touched her chin, tilting it slightly back. She looked up at him, reading his soul for any sign of Death the Kid, son of Shinigami.

"You have such a tasteful soul, young girl." Kid pinched her chin and gently moved his bone-chilling hand down her neck, shoulders and arms, finally grabbing the hand that held her to the tree. As Kid grabbed her hand, he pinned Maka against it, pushing that hand above her head, leaving her pigtails in disarray.

"Maka!" Soul growled, trying to push his head out of the dirt. "Kid! Let her go! Snap out of it!"

"Soul, I'm fine." Maka shouted, spitting on Kid a little bit. "Just give me a second." Kid just laughed and with his other hand, he placed it over her blood covered hand, shielding her wound. The iron fist of the Shinigami squeezed, causing Maka to scream, and for the wound to bleed profusely.

"MAKA!" Soul cried, along with Liz and Patti. "MAKA!" He continued to try freeing himself from the Kishin's grip, watching and listening to his meister get hurt by his friend. "Kid, STOP!" He shouted once more, but now his cries sounded more like a desperate plea.

"_Oi, Soul." _The little demon's voice annoyingly echoed through his mind. _"You didn't keep your promise, did you? Soul. You failed yet again. After becoming this strong, you still can't do things on your own. And look at you! You couldn't keep a promise that you made to your partner and friend." _Soul's eyes widened as he remembered the promise he made to Kid.

"_If you hurt Maka, I'll make you and that thing regret you did." _

"Maka!" He cried out, trying to escape the Little Oni's grasp.

"_You are weak. You are nothing when you are alone. What kind of Death Scythe are you? You have no right for that title, do you Soul? You even promise yourself that you would become stronger for her sake. But look at you! You can't even help her now." _He laughed at Soul. _"Like that time you were possessed by Arachne's magic, you still bear the same position. This is who you are. You speak that Maka would always be your light. The light that would slice through your darkness." _

Soul watched as Kid pushed both of Maka's hands above her head, pinning her against the tree. Maka's feet soon gave out, and the only thing that held her up was Kid's one hand. The evil bastard was very close to Maka. His lips touched the side of her face, kissing roughly at her ears, jaw and neck, feasting on the meister before him. The black blood began to boil within Soul, and he could feel it race.

"_What would happen if that light vanished? What would you do? What path would you choose?" _The devil laughed sardonically at Soul, feeling his own freedom run through his host's veins. _"The light you are willing to protect is gone before your eyes. Soon, the two other girls would be next. What would you do, Soul? Will you lie there in the dirt and be who you really are? Oh Soul, what choice do you have? All the choices are gone. That light you speak of is gone. There is no more choice." _

Kid's hand moved to Maka's chest, placing it above her soul. The golden eyes stared deeply into the pale girl, desperately gasping for air as her lungs filled with blood. Soul could see Kid's fingers begin to curl, digging his nails into her skin. She didn't scream, because her body was cold and numb from the blood she lost. Life was soon leaving her eyes, and Soul could see it. Soul could feel it.

"Maka," Soul whimpered, crying for his meister. His body became heavy as soon as his efforts to escape took over. The sisters were also crying at the sight of their meister, slowly killing a friend.

Kid's nails broke through her chest and the rest of the blood in her fragile body oozed out of her as Kid grabbed the vibrant bluish soul from her body.

"_This is who you are, Soul." _His sinister soul's voice echoed again.

Soul's heart stopped beating at the sight of Maka's body going limp, diminishing into the pool of his meister's blood.

* * *

"Maka!" Soul opened his eyes wide, his body was burning, drenched in sweat.

"Soul!" Maka quickly moved to his side to comfort him. "Soul? What's wrong?" Soul moved his limbs around, almost punching Maka in the face. "Soul, calm down. It's just a dream." She reached for his face, and placed her warm hands on his sweating cheeks. His limbs soon ceased their movements.

"Where—" Soul panted, looking around him to see that he was in Maka's room. He remembered that he fell asleep on the sofa chair, watching television. "—it's just a dream."

"Soul, are you okay?" Maka asked him, still holding his head between her delicate but strong hands. Soul sat up and Maka's hand followed, eventually sitting on the edge of the sofa chair.

He looked at Maka and studied her thoroughly. Maka wasn't covered in blood, her side was fine, and her chest was unopened. Soul felt her calming wavelength, which was helping him. Soul was relieved and so he—

"Soul?" Maka was speechless as Soul leaped forward and hugged Maka tightly. "Are you sure you're okay?" Maka forced out the set of words, which was difficult in this position. She would fall off the chair, but thanks to Soul's death grip, she wouldn't have to worry about falling. Soul didn't want to let go. Ever. He never wanted to see her like that ever again, and he didn't want to lose Maka. And so, Soul's grip around Maka became tighter.

"I thought I lost you." Soul whispered into her ear. Those words brought chills down her spine, and she remained speechless. Lost her? Maka knew it was a horrible dream, and wanted to know what happened to her. Was it the right time to ask? In the given circumstances, the right thing to do was ask. However, it wasn't like Soul to act this way. It wasn't like him to start holding her. Not like this.

"Idiot!" Maka hissed back. "Why would you lose me?" She placed her hands on his body and slowly pushed him away. "Whatever that was, it was just a dream." Soul sat there with his legs hanging off the arm of the chair. His frightened eyes took in at his meister, recollecting on what happened in his dream. Everything seemed so real. The pain in his body was still there, and the taste of dirt still lingered in his mouth. Soul could have sworn he smelled a thick musk of iron from Maka's blood. It felt so real. Was it all a dream?

"Yeah, it's a stupid dream." Soul forced a smile upon his face as he got up from the chair. He scratched his head and combed his fingers through. "Nothing important. It was one of those dreams, you know?"

"Soul," Maka tried to speak, but Soul kept talking.

"A cool guy doesn't harp over nightmares. And this nightmare was too unreal to be real." Soul walked towards the door, without turning around to face Maka. "Good night."

"Good night," Maka sighed, giving up on what happened. She was still stupefied at the hug he gave her. She watched as Soul reached the door and left. "What was that hug all about? It wasn't like him at all."

* * *

The next morning, Maka made her way to the kitchen, where she saw Kid eating breakfast on the island. They exchanged 'good mornings' and Maka prepared herself some coffee and a plain toasted bagel. It was silence between the two as they ate quietly. Once in awhile, they would look up and stare at each other. When one caught the other, the one staring would look away instantly. They were thinking about what happened last night between them.

"Um, Maka…" Kid finally spoke and locked his gaze with the meister. "I want to apologize for yesterday." Maka held up a hand and took a sip of her coffee.

"No need to apologize, Kid-kun." Maka smiled. "I was at fault."

"No," Kid interrupted. "I should be the one to apologize." Kid soon stopped when Maka held up one of the books she borrowed from him.

"Again, you don't need to." Maka hissed and continued to hold up the book. His golden orbs went from Maka, to the book and then Maka again. He understood how Soul and Black Star felt.

"You can hit me all you want, but I want to tell you how sorry I am." Kid addressed Maka with the utmost confidence. "I want to make it up to you." He smiled. Maka put down the book and decided to listen to Kid for what he had to offer.

"You want to go out with me?" Kid smiled, and Maka instantly turned the cutest shade of pink. Her throat was too shocked to force any sound, so she continued to stare at him with wide eyes. Finally, Kid realize what he had said, and started to turn a darker shade of red. "No, I didn't mean…not like that…I mean spend the day with me. As friends." Kid blushed.

"_What's up with the guys lately?" _Maka wondered as she watched Kid try to explain himself clearly on what he meant. Soul hugged her as if it was the end of the world, and then wouldn't tell her why he had lost her in his dreams. Now, Kid was blushing unwillingly. It wasn't like any of them at all, and she wondered what was going on. Why are these two guys acting differently in front of her since she moved into Gallows?

"Sure," Maka giggled, but remembered what her father and Soul stated the night she moved into Gallows Mansion. "Though, we have a problem."

Maka explained to Kid about that meeting.

* * *

A/N: Man, I didn't plan for this chapter to be like this. Really!

Anyways, before I start the Fun Facts I would like to point out that the story is going to be a little different from here on out. Again, this story, when I started, was supposed to be a one-shot. When I was writing it, the story seemed like a multi-chapter story. I don't want to end it at four chapters, so I decided to add a little fluff to go with the angst. But I promise you, what is coming up will be relevant to the story. Hey! Ohkubo adds a little fluff to his manga too! So, don't be hating my FLUFF MOMENTS! Let THERE BE FLUFF (though I don't like fluff…it makes me gag…but every good story has to have fluff. Unless you are Edgar Allen Poe…)

Okay! Time for Facts:

Fact #1: Maka, in my story, knows broken Japanese. I'm betting Spirit is American (Maybe British, because Damon Albarn from the Gorillaz is British) and married a Japanese chick, having Maka being half. Anyways, where I got the idea was from my personal experience. I am not Japanese, but my father grew up in Japan, so I know broken Japanese too.

Relevant to the story? Yes! When I was in Hawaii with my boyfriend and his family, we found a lost Japanese boy that didn't understand English. I was the only one who could speak to him. But, we didn't bump into Asura and we found his parents…only difference.

Fact #2: Kid was supposed to be the one with the nightmare, but I thought it would be a good idea to give it to Soul, 'cause I was trying to find a way to develop his character.

Fact #3: I just thought of something. Ohkubo and I would get along! If he got Maka and Spirit's last name from 'Damon Albarn of the Gorillaz' then we would get along swimmingly. I LOVE PINK FLOYD AND THE GORILLAZ!

Fact #4: The title came from a lot of OOC fanfics I've been reading lately. I was afraid their stories rubbed off on me. It seems like my three boys are a little out of character, don't you think?

Fact #5: The last part with Kid and Maka actually happened to me. One day in the summer before High School, I broke my ankle on the trampoline while my future boyfriend (was just a friend then) was trying to boost me. The next day, he came over with bagels and he wanted to apologize and make it up to me. He asked me out (like Kid), then realized what he said and didn't mean it like that (like Kid). He wanted to spend the day with me while pushing me in a wheelchair (embarrassingly). This happened in our summer before entering High School.

Day after that, we started dating. Five to six years later, here we are…still together.

**Chapter dedicated to my boyfriend, TJ. Happy Anniversary! **

* * *

For your entertainment…(For Kashii Ai, my Beta and friend)

Liz: Aw, You're so sweet! *cries* I wish I could find love like that…

Me: *sigh* Yeah…

Patti: Why not Soul? (Liz stares at her sister, speechless) You both like Jazz, right? (referring to Chapter 74 in the Manga). *giggles obnoxiously*

Liz: Nah, Soul is…*looks around for him and then continues* Too young for me…

Me: If love is real, age doesn't matter.

Liz: He's shorter than me…

Me: Then don't wear heels

Patti: *giggles*

Me: What the—? *looks over shoulder to see Soul walking on small stilts*

*Liz blushes*

Soul: Black Star! Why am I doing this? This isn't cool! *balancing himself*

Black Star: You got to rehearse for the next Act! Lexa-oneechan said the next chapter you will be on stilts *laughs loudly*

Me: Oh dear…I failed again…

See you next chapter…


	5. Chapter 5: Stop Time

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I got a really long chapter for you guys. This one is three times as long as what I am use to. Again, I want to make up for the SxM chapter. I had a hard time typing out this chapter. Mainly, because of all the fluff (again…I hate fluff) which I am not use to writing soft moments (kind of) and the lack of inspiration.

It was hard writing this chapter, because I don't know how Kid or Maka would react to certain things, especially in the love category. I winged it and I hope you guys like it.

More info will be posted after this chapter. I have a few notes and a play list that went with the chapter.

Enjoy Chapter Five: Stop Time

* * *

Chapter Five: Stop Time

"So, that's the plan?" Kid asked Maka, who followed with a nod. She collected the rest of the plates and gave them to Kid to rinse off and placed them in the large dishwasher. "You think it'll work?"

"I'm sure of it." Maka smiled. "The hard part would be to get by unseen. If any of them find me, it's the end of it." Kid paused from wiping down his hands and stared at Maka. "Okay, not the end of it. You know what I mean." Kid chuckled and nodded as he neatly and perfectly placed the dish towel back on the rack, adjusting it to be symmetrical to the other rack.

"Okay, then I'll see you at the north end of Shibusen at exactly noon." Kid smiled, but Maka averted her eyes towards the door. She opened her book and Kid flipped over the newspaper as Liz and Patti entered the kitchen with semi-sleepy eyes.

"Morning," Liz dragged, marching towards the coffeemaker and grabbing her light purple mug, the same color as her nail polish, with the Shinigami skull printed on it.

"Good morning," Kid and Maka said simultaneously. They weren't surprised to see them like this. They were always so groggy in the morning.

"Did you finish that paper, Maka?" Liz asked her, setting her cup on the island and walked back to the cabinets to get a bowl and spoon. At the same time, Kid grabbed the milk in the fridge behind him, without his eyes leaving the newspaper.

"I finished it a week ago, why?" Maka watched as Liz popped an English muffin into the toaster and grabbed a box of _Death Pebbles_ from the cabinet above the toaster. "You didn't finish it, did you? It's due tomorrow." Liz poured the chocolate rice cereal into the light blue bowl and Kid poured, without taking his eyes off the paper, into the same bowl. She handed the bowl over to Patti, who had her head down on the island counter the entire time.

"Wrong," Kid spoke, setting the milk carton on the counter. "She didn't even start." Liz glared at her meister.

"Yeah," Liz sighed. The toaster popped up Liz's English muffins. Soul walked into the kitchen, and overheard about a paper he'd forgotten about.

"Morning," Soul sighed. "My morning was cool so far, until you mentioned the paper. I have a bad feeling about today." That was only an excuse. The first thing he thought about when he woke up was the scary nightmare he had last night in Maka's room. It hadn't left his thoughts, and he knew it would remain in his mind for a while.

"Nah," Maka giggled. "I bet it'll be a great day. It's so nice out!" Maka smiled widely, looking at Kid, who was looking at Maka. It was the first time Maka saw Kid remove his eyes from the paper since the sisters came into the room. "Hey! Why don't you two work on the paper? I bet if you work on it together, you'll get it done sooner and it'll be fun." Maka had this creepy forced happy vibe coming out of her. It was pretty obvious she was hiding something. Even Kid stared strangely at his fellow meister.

"Why not?" Liz beamed, eating her olive oil-buttered toasted muffin. "Might as well, right?" Soul was hesitant and Maka could tell he didn't like the set up.

"I guess," Soul caught the contagious sigh Liz was doing all morning. His cool factor remained _cool_ when he slapped the counter and Kid slid the carton of milk across the island, as if it was a bartender serving a customer. As long as Maka could remember, Soul always drank from the carton. Juice carton, milk carton and anything that came in a cardboard-like container, Soul would never put the effort into getting a glass. Even at that moment, it was considered one of the pet peeves Maka would never overlook.

"Cool!" Patti cooed and giggled after. It was pretty cool seeing that between Soul and Kid. What surprised Liz and Patti the most was that Kid wasn't bothered by Soul drinking out of the carton. Was it a guy thing?

* * *

"Eleven o'clock gym class is the worst!" Liz whined, deeply rubbing her hair with shampoo. "But, I'm glad I'm not in the noon gym class." She sang.

"Onee-chan," Patti shook the conditioner bottle. "We don't have anymore."

"Not again!" Liz returned to her whining and grabbed the bottle from her sister. "Oi, Maka! Can we use some of your conditioner? Since you use the same brand as us."

"Sure," Maka grabbed some before handing it to Liz.

"Thanks," Liz poured a hefty amount and handed the bottle to Patti, who didn't take too much. "So, Maka-chan…what's up with you and Kid?" All the girls turned their ears towards the blonde's direction. "Don't tell me you guys are just reading in his _room_?"

"Liz-chan…" Maka sighed as she rinsed out the conditioner. "It's not like that between us, okay? And not only do we read, but we talk about books and other stuff."

"And I'm glad. It's nice to see Kid be a little open towards other people. I mean, come on! He's Shinigami-sama's son and he ain't got a girlfriend! Don't tell me you don't see anything wrong with that!" Liz spoke loudly, with all the girls listening in. Maka stared at her blankly, and so did all the other girls. She digressed and continued to massage her hair with the floral conditioner. "Anything planned for today?" Maka looked at the clock; 11:48am.

"Not really," Maka answered. "Just looking through his library again. Or maybe helping you and Soul finish the paper you neglected to write."

"Yeah, yeah," Liz changed the subject. "Where is Tsubaki? She wasn't in gym with us."

"Black Star and Tsubaki are heading out on a mission with Ox and Harvard." Jacqueline butted in.

"They still haven't found anything on Medusa yet." Liz put her conditioner soaked hair up into a ponytail and clipped it with a black clip. Jacqueline shook her head and looked at Maka, who was looking down on the tiles. She quickly rinsed off her body, packed up her little shower caddy and shut off the water.

"I'm going to lunch ahead of you, okay? I'm going to the library first." Maka addressed to the girls, being the first one to go.

"Library again!" Liz shouted. "Library this, library that! Keep this up and you won't get a boyfriend." Maka pouted while wrapping herself with a towel.

"I'll be fine." Maka smiled. "Besides, look at Ox. He has Kim."

"Hey! Ox and I are not dating!" Kim spoke up with her sudsy flamingo-pink hair.

"Kidding," Maka giggled. "I'll see you guys at lunch." She waved, left the showers, and headed towards her locker.

Maka made sure she was the only one there. She didn't notice anyone leaving the showers before she did. None of the girls started leaving the showers until five minutes before the grace period bell rang. Usually, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and herself were the last ones in the locker room, since their next class was lunch.

She pulled out her small messenger bag and placed the caddy in her locker. The bag was filled with two different outfits, along with her books from her morning class. The meister quickly skipped over the Spartoi uniform she wore before gym and grabbed the new outfit she was planning on wearing with her day with Kid. Dark blue denim capris with the folded bottom, and a white, button v-neck tank with a yellow camisole underneath. She hoped this was enough for what Kid had in mind, still not knowing where he was going to take her. Maka let her hair down to dry and didn't have enough time to put it up, if she wanted to avoid the other girls. She quickly threw her things in her locker and quietly ran for the locker room door. Soul was definitely waiting for her outside the door, feeling his familiar wavelength on the other side along with Kilik. It was no good, she needed to use plan B escape after all.

Kid had told her about a Janitor's closet in the locker rooms. In the locker rooms there were three doors. A door for each of the locker rooms and the third door for the exit to the hallway connecting the West hallway to the North hallway. Maka hoped that Kid was right about that door, and that she could get away smoothly, without getting caught by anybody or worse, the Thompson sisters.

"I'm so hungry!" Patti roared loudly in the showers. Maka could hear the showers being turned off one by one, and the gossip between the girls became louder. Without anymore delay, Maka quickly ran to the janitors closet, but unfortunately it was locked.

"Oh no!" Maka hissed quietly, desperately trying to open it. The girls were slowly filing in and the loud clanking of the metal lockers began to open, one after the other. She leaned against the door, trying to figure out plan C. However, her thought process wasn't fast enough as Patti's giggle and Liz's voice came closer. It wasn't long before Maka fell backwards and into the dark space inside the muggy closet.

"Ssshh, they'll hear us." Kid whispered into Maka's ear, covering her mouth with his warm hand. Gently, he removed his hand from her mouth and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the closet.

"Thanks for telling me the closet was locked!" Maka yelled at Kid, as tugged her along. "I was almost caught by your partners."

"Sorry," Kid said to Maka. "I thought of the same thing, so I decided to come to you instead."

"And how long were you in there for?" Maka scolded. "I was trying to open it, why didn't you open the door right away?"

"You told me to meet you at noon. So I had to be perfectly on time! If I grabbed you then, I would have been thirty seconds too early." Kid explained, as Maka sighed at his explanation. "Now, quickly! We have to get out of here before the halls are filled with students." They turned to the North main hallway and headed for the North end exit. As they turned the corner, they didn't see Tsubaki walking down the opposing hallway, but she saw them.

"Kid-kun and Maka-chan?" Tsubaki said to herself.

Back in the locker room, Liz and Patti finished getting ready for next period, and debated what they wanted for lunch.

"Oh no, I forgot to give Maka her conditioner back." Liz grabbed Maka's lock and pushed her ear against it. Her thieving abilities were intact as she broke into her locker with one try. "Hehee, I still got it!" She chanted as she put the bottle back into Maka's caddy. Though, she noticed that Maka's uniform and messenger bag was still in there.

"Hm, strange."

* * *

"Soul?" Liz called out to him when they left the locker room. "You waiting for Maka?" He nodded and pushed himself off the wall. "Well, she left the showers early and said she's heading to the library before lunch. I thought she would take you with."

"Left early? Like how early?" At that moment, Liz knew there was something odd going on. When she saw Maka's uniform and side bag in her locker. She couldn't have worn her gym uniform, because the uniform was there too, neatly folded with her other clothes.

"I'm not sure, but she left five minutes before we got out. You didn't see her leave the locker room?" Liz explained. Soul shook his head and started to march towards the library. As he was leaving, Tsubaki appeared around the corner, almost running into Soul.

"Oh Soul-kun," Tsubaki smiled. "You going to meet up with Maka-chan?"

"Yeah, did you see her?"

"Wait," Liz interrupted. "Why are you here? Don't you have a mission with Black Star and Ox?"

"Yes, I do." She smiled. "I'm meeting up with Black Star right now. But, I did run into them on my way here. I don't think they saw me."

"Them?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Kid-kun and Maka-chan." Tsubaki answered. "They were heading towards the cafeteria." Soul marched onwards towards the north end of the academy.

"Soul, wait for us." Kilik followed Soul, along with Liz and Patti.

"Good luck on your mission!" Liz smiled and waved at Tsubaki.

"Slow down!" Patti caught up with Soul and pulled on his arm.

"Why are you so worked up, Soul?" Kilik chuckled. "I don't think I ever saw you act this way."

"Leave him be," Liz sighed. "He's only like this when someone mentions Kid and Maka in the same sentence."

"Not cool," Soul snarled. "I am just mad that Maka planned on sneaking off, without telling me."

"Isn't the point of sneaking off is not telling you where she was going?" Patti pointed at her chin and looked at the ceiling. That obvious statement only made Soul even madder.

"Wow," Kilik mumbled and Liz sighed, shaking her head at her sister's pathetic observation. And at that moment, she saw a recognizable streamline in the sky. She squinted out of the window and saw that there are two people on that skateboard. Liz quickly glanced at Soul, who was unaware of his meister being a few hundred feet in the air, and counting.

"You two be careful, and I hope you know what you guys are doing." Liz muttered, and smiled as she continued to follow the others.

* * *

It was hot! For some reason, the heat was unbearable to Maka, more than it ever was. It never bothered her before, like when she was riding across the desert on Soul's motorcycle, and when they were practicing flying for the first time. The laughing desert sun was beaming down on her menacingly, and it didn't help that Kid was right behind her, holding her around her waist.

"You sure you're okay?" Kid said to her against her ear, since the speeds they were going muffled most sounds. Maka was surprised to see Kid act normal in all this, while she was roasting in the sun.

"Yeah, are we almost there?" Maka shouted through the passing wind. Kid nodded and looked ahead to see if there was anything.

"I can get us there in less than fifteen minutes. Hold on!" Kid shouted as he leaned forward to pick up speed. Maka almost fell off, but Kid's grip around her waist became tighter. As a reflex, Maka grabbed onto the arm that held her to the skateboard. "I said hold on." Kid spoke into her ear. Maybe that was why she felt hot all over.

It wasn't long before they approached the suburban neighborhoods that surrounded the large metal skyscrapers in the horizon. Maka was trying to make out the skyline, but the smog that loomed around it was hard to make out. Sooner or later, she realized the smog-covered skyline was none other than Los Angeles.

Maka looked around her as Kid flew across the city. She wasn't familiar with building names or the like, but she knew she had always wanted to go here, because so many books she'd read were based in Los Angeles. They headed towards the mountain side, and flew past the Hollywood Bowl, which she recognized from Soul's pictures. She even saw the Hollywood sign in the mountain, along with some incredible looking mansions on the Beverley Hills side. It wasn't long before Kid landed in the Getty Center.

"Okay, we're here in LA," Kid sat down with the tray of food while Maka had the drinks in her hand. "What do you want to do? What do you want to see?" He asked as he gave Maka her sandwich.

"Well, we can start here." Maka nibbled on her lunch. "I never knew what the Getty Center was." She thought about what else she wanted to see, trying to remember what she read in her books. "What about Griffith Park? Can we go there? Oh and what about the Hollywood Bowl, because we flew past it?"

"We did?" Kid didn't see any bowl. Maka froze and took a sip of her ice tea. She remembers Soul telling her that his brother, Wes, was a guest violinist for the LA Philharmonic. She saw the pictures Soul kept in a drawer of all the things that reminded him of home. With no response from Maka, Kid nodded and went with it. "Okay, we can end our day there. They might have a concert tonight."

"Isn't the Hollywood Walk of Fame here too? We can see the stars and that theater too!" Maka was all jumpy, eating her sandwich between sentences.

"Grauman's Chinese Theater, and the Kodak Theater." Kid smiled and continued to eat. Maka finally realized that she was stuffing her face while talking with her mouth full. It was very rude of her, especially in front of neat ol' Kid.

"I'm sorry," She wiped her mouth with a napkin with the Getty Center logo on it. "I got carried away."

"Don't be." Kid chuckled. "I'm excited too, and a little nervous, cause I don't know much about this place. I'm glad you know the names of a few places here. Besides, we don't have that much time."

"Right," Maka nodded and continued to eat. "Anyway, I was wondering why you decided to bring me to Los Angeles? We could have stayed in Death City."

"Well, Death City is the problem. We can't do much there, and if anything, our partners would find us eventually." Kid explained. "I don't know why I chose LA, but I thought it was a good place to get away from it all. In _Scar Tissue_, Tony said it was his escape, his high."

"You read _Scar Tissue_?" Maka grinned. "One of Papa's favorite books." Kid smiled and they started talking about books.

They walked around, scanned through the paintings and sculptures in each pavilion at the museum. Kid brought his digital camera with him and began taking pictures of some work of art. Most of the pictures were of Maka.

"Kid-kun!" Maka scowled at Kid in one of the quiet Baroque Art Galleries and tried grabbing the camera from him. "I don't care how asymmetrical that painting is or how the focal-whatever point isn't in the middle! I want a picture of that painting!" Kid shook his head and tried to get Maka to look at a different painting, but that didn't work when Maka did her signature chop to confiscate the camera from Kid. She marched back to Rembrandt.

After a few hours at the Getty Center, they moved on to Hollywood Boulevard, where they saw the stars on the walkway. They took pictures until they reached the famous Chinese Theater with its famous concrete hand and footprints on its lawn. It was swarming with summer tourists, who were taking pictures of their favorite celebrities' mark.

"How much for a picture?" A strange man with two children asked Kid.

"Excuse me?"

"How much for a picture with my kids?" The man clarified his request and Kid's eyes widened. Maka laughed, not too far from where Kid was at.

"Me too! Your hair is pretty cool! How did you get the stripes so perfectly?" It was a teenage girl with wacky purple hair that made Kid sick to his symmetrical stomach. A few other tourists begun to crowd around the young grim reaper, not aware of who he really was.

A few pictures of Kid surrounded by tourists later, Maka and Kid went to the shops near the shopping district of the Kodak Theater. Kid wanted to find a hat to hide his lines, but none of the hats they could find fit to his symmetrical needs. Maka was astonished about the prices of some of the stores near the famous theater.

"These stores are Liz's kind of places to shop. Though, she prefers small boutiques, so she has something different from other women." Kid told Maka as they were looking through hats.

"I see," Maka removed a hat from her head and looked at the price. "I don't see why she has to buy things that cost as much as the rent of my apartment." She put the hat back on the rack as if it was a delicate, fragile item.

"I don't know, but it's what Liz wants." Kid grinned, and it disappeared when he saw another 'I Love LA' hat.

"What about here?" Maka pulled Kid's arm into a store. The fancy Japanese fashion store was filled with hats and only a few had symmetrical ones.

"What about this?" Kid pulled a stretched out beanie on his head. It neatly covered all his hair. Maka studied his find. It was a loose, plain grey knitted beanie, though it wasn't like any other beanie. The material was similar to Kashmir but not as refined. Just feeling it made it feel expensive.

"Hold on," Maka took it off and fixed his neat hair. Her delicate fingers combed through his bangs, smoothing out the strands. For some reason, Kid closed his eyes and felt his body relax as she gently tugged on his hair. Maka stopped and placed the grey hat on the back of his head, not pulling it all the way. His bangs hung out and only the top stripe was fully covered. The other two was still exposed. "There! Two of your stripes are still showing, but they do cover the back." Kid looked in the mirror and was happy to see she did a great job. Plus, it matched his black polo and designer jeans Liz bought for him. With, of course, his own money.

"Not bad," Kid smiled. "Thanks, Maka."

"Oh, don't thank me." Maka waved her hand back and forth. "I was copying Black Star, since that is his style of hat." Kid nodded, took off the hat, and looked around the store.

"You want something?" Kid asked with much politeness. Maka looked at the price of the hats and her eye nearly twitched. If it was her Papa, she would say yes in a heartbeat.

"No thanks," Maka smiled. "It's too expensive. I can't possibly afford any of this."

"Then, I'll buy whatever," Kid added. "Just don't go overboard, like Liz." He smiled and Maka smiled back, confused. She averted her eyes to the plethora of hats.

"And I thought this wasn't a date?" Maka giggled as Kid turned bright red.

"Ah—no, it isn't a date." Kid stuttered. "I—I mean, I thought I would pay for it since you can't afford it. When will be the next time you'll get to shop here anyway? Think of it as a souvenir."

"Okay," Maka nodded. "Fine, how about this. We get everyone a souvenir…" She grabbed a few hats and showed them to Kid. "I know Black Star would like this one, and Soul would definitely like this one. You know what Liz and Patti like?"

"Hats?" Kid stared. "Why hats?"

"I don't know," Maka shrugged as she handed the hats to Kid. "It seemed like a good idea." She looked through the hats and put them on. He didn't know, and she didn't know either, but he liked the idea. Kid watched as she put the hats on. Maka pulled out her pigtails and continued to try them.

"What about this one?" Kid reached over to the girl hat rack. "I think this would be more to Liz's taste. Oh, and this one for Patti."

It didn't take long before they purchased the seven hats, each different styles, for each of their unique friends. They left the store, both wearing hats, and continued to look through the stars. Maka's hat was similar to Kid's hat, but it had a wider mouth, with the edge naturally curled. Her hair remained down as the grey look-a-like was positioned like Kid's hat.

Soon, they arrived at Griffith Park and they enjoyed the view from the observatory overlooking Los Angeles. It would seem like flying on Kid's skateboard would have a better view of the city, but being at Griffith Observatory held a view of its own. The sun was setting, and the color it gave to the Los Angeles skyline was magnificent. They eventually checked out the exhibits inside and learned a few things about space, planets and stars.

"You think there are real Black Stars out there?" Maka asked Kid. They were looking at a small exhibit about the different kinds of stars.

"Black Star is Saturn, in the Judaic belief." Kid answered with no hesitation. "Also, it could be referred to as a different type of black hole."

"And you know this…?"

"Patti asked me one day." Kid sighed. "They tried looking it up, but they gave up or they couldn't understand it. I looked it up for them."

"Oh, I see." Maka smiled.

It was past sunset, and the sun was completely gone, but the color and rays still lingered in the sky, giving off a dark purple-orange contrast in the sky. Maka and Kid sat at the foot of the Astronomers Monument in the middle of the observatory plaza, and they started to look through the pictures they took as they drank some coffee from the Griffith café.

"I can't believe you!" Maka hissed, glaring at a picture Kid took. "I'm deleting it!"

"No!" Kid shouted, trying to reach for his camera. "Don't delete any pictures!"

"Fine," Maka pouted, but her face lit up when she saw a funny picture of Kid. "Oh, and look at this!" Kid leaned closer to Maka and stared at the tiny screen. His eyes widened at the atrocious picture.

"When did you—" Kid blushed, trying to grab the camera from Maka. "Delete that picture! That's embarrassing!"

"And you said no deleting pictures!" Maka laughed. "Besides, it's cute." She elbowed Kid in the chest, pushing him back.

"As you wish," Kid sighed, and grabbed his coffee. Maka continued to look through the images.

"Excuse me, Miss." An old lady tapped Maka on the shoulder, averting her eyes away from the camera. "If it isn't any trouble, can you take a picture of my husband and I in front of the monument?" She asked Maka politely, holding a camera in her wrinkled hand.

"It would be my pleasure." Maka smiled and took the camera from the old lady. Kid watched as Maka took three pictures of the couple. It couldn't be helped that Kid was smiling the whole time.

"Thank you," The lady grabbed her camera and looked at Maka. "Would you like me to take a picture of you and your—" She pointed at Kid, who was still sitting at the monument.

"Um, he's just a friend." Maka blushed. "Um, sure! We don't have a picture of both of us yet." Maka handed the lady the camera. She sat back down next to Kid, adjusting their matching hats.

"Say, cheese!" The lady shouted as she pressed down on the button.

"Thank you so much." Maka got up and took the camera from the lady. They waved goodbye and Maka joined Kid once again.

"What a cute couple." Maka beamed, looking at the new picture. "And—"

Kid noticed that he hadn't had an encounter with the Great Old One all day. Was it that he was with Maka? Or was it that he was away from Death City? He wasn't sure, but he loved feeling somewhat normal again. However, he was feeling a little different from before. He never remembered a time when Maka and himself were like this. Before he was captured by Noah, they never hung out, just the two of them. When they did, it was always with their partners.

"_Any sign of weakness, Fragment…"_ The voiced returned. _"I will take over." _

"Kid-kun?" Maka stared at the Shinigami. Kid took a deep breath and focused on the calming soul next to him. "You okay?" Maka placed her hand on his smooth face, brushing her thumb on his cheek bone.

"I'm fine," He muttered, closing his eyes. Her soul was his remedy.

* * *

Back in Death City, Soul was talking to Spirit and Shinigami-sama regarding Kid and Maka. Liz and Patti were writing their paper on the kitchen table, with three laptops, books, and print-outs sprawled out.

"Nothing yet, huh?" Spirit tried to keep it cool, but he burst out crying. "Maka! My little Maka has gone missing! She was kidnapped by a boy!" It wasn't long before Shinigami-sama slammed his oversize hand down on Spirit's cranium.

"That boy is my son and your daughter was not kidnapped!" He obnoxiously growled at his Death Scythe.

"I don't know why you guys are so worried." Liz butted in, repainting her fingernails. Patti was on the computer playing a very loud game. "Maka is strong enough to handle Kid. Don't worry about it."

"Yep yep! Maka Chop!" Patti giggled while she did the motions with an invisible book. Both Soul and Spirit cringed as they watched the energetic girl pretend to do the thing they dreaded the most.

"What if something bad happens and Maka couldn't handle it by herself?" Soul suggested the scenario, reflecting from his dream the night before. This only made Spirit more worried about his daughter.

"Are you doubting your partner? You're Maka's father and partner, right? I don't see why she won't trust you. I believe she trusts both of you, so why not give that trust back?" Liz added to her argument.

"Well, the old man is a womanizing cheater, who Maka would never trust." Soul pointed at the sleazy Death Scythe over the mirror.

"What did you say, you little octopus-head?" Death Scythe screamed into the mirror.

"And I hate to remind you about what Kid did to both of you." Soul and the others ignored Spirit's screaming.

"Let me remind you, that wasn't Kid." Liz pointed her paint brush at the three. "The real Kid would never do that. The point is, I am more worried that you two would say or do when they return. Whatever it is you are planning on telling them might start something bad. Especially with Kid." The three men stood by the mirror in silence.

"When you think about it, you two are not the only men in Maka's life. Correct me if I am wrong, wasn't Maka and Black Star childhood friends?" Liz said to them.

"More like childhood rivals." Soul muttered.

* * *

The sun was completely gone, and the moon hovered over them, but was masked by the trees as Maka and Kid lounged in a tree near the Hollywood Bowl. They tried getting tickets to whatever show was playing that night, but it was soon realized that it was a sold out show. They resolved to sitting within the set of trees that surrounded the bowl and enjoyed the concert from there.

"Who knew these guys were performing here!" Maka beamed, and didn't care about the seating arrangements at all. "Tsubaki-chan would die to be here!"

"Tsubaki's favorite artists?" Kid asked as he munched on a burger they had picked up on their way to the bowl.

"Oh yeah," Maka smiled, munching on fries and her milkshake. "Whenever I'm over at her house, she's always listening to them and Black Star would make fun of them or her. Also, my mom has a soft spot for these guys too."

"I see," Kid muttered, and continued tp watching the Asian boy-group perform their upbeat songs. He couldn't understand the lyrics, but he could tell it was good by the roaring crowd in front of the stage.

"Maka, may I ask you something?" Kid looked at Maka. Without a sound or removing her eyes from the stage, she nodded at the young Shinigami. "You don't have to answer, but I am curious about what happened to your parents." His eyes stared at the glowing green eyes next to him. Her eyelids and smile soon dropped at his question, body was still. Kid felt heat engulf him as he watched Maka went from happy to sad in a matter of seconds.

"What have you heard?" She finally spoke, though her posture remained the same. "Did your or my father say anything? Or was it Tsubaki who told you?"

"Well, it was Black Star, but it's not bad." Kid answered. "He told me they had some bad habits that made the other mad. He didn't really say much."

"I see," Maka sighed, but a smile appeared on her face. "I'm glad he didn't say a lot." She cleared her throat and faced Kid. "Where to start?"

"Why did your mother leave?" Kid asked hastily. It was obviously a rhetorical question, but Maka let it slide and simply ignored it.

"Easy, Papa is a cheater and he cheated on my mother when they were still together." Maka answered. "Though, that's what everyone knows." She giggled. "The real reason was, she wanted to get more out of life." Maka begun to swing her legs as they dangled from the tree branch.

"Her last words before she officially left with her stuff was 'I don't want to be chained to one life' and she left. This was the day Soul and I moved in together in Death City. Mama made sure I was settled in before she left, leaving my father by himself. The divorce process took a while, but the divorce was official a year after she was gone." Maka finished explaining to Kid.

"So, the cheating wasn't the main issue. Your mother wanted a different kind of life." Kid added.

"Oh no, she got him back from cheating by taking me in full custody." Maka chuckled and Kid couldn't help but give a strange look on his face. "When you look at it, she and Papa had me when they were eighteen. They were young, but happy with that life. Because of that, she soon realized it wasn't the life she wanted. She always wanted a life outside Shibusen. To live like the normal." Maka smiled and gazed at the concert, with its technicolor laser show.

"Just like now," Kid mumbled, looking down on his hands. Everything about today seemed like what normal people do. Besides flying on a skateboard, the day they spent together, without the worries of Shibusen, would seem like a normal day any normal people would do. Well, at least in Los Angeles. "Do you wish your parents were still together?"

"To be honest, I really don't care if they were together or not. As long as both are happy, I'm happy too." Maka's smile became wider as she continued to watch the concert.

"You didn't answer my question." Kid spoke up. "Do you, Maka, wish your parents were still together? I don't care about if it made them happy. I want to know what you want." Maka turned to Kid and stared at him for awhile. No one ever asked what she wanted in all this. They never asked if she was okay with the divorce, and sometimes she just followed what her mama would do. Maka never liked her papa cheating on Mama, so she always favored her mama from _that_ low life.

"I really don't know." Maka answered quietly, turning her head towards the stage. "No one ever asked. At that time, Soul was with me." Her smiled returned, "I guess, if it wasn't for Soul, I wouldn't have gone through this smoothly like most kids. Both of us were leaving our old lives behind and started anew. My parent's separation and Soul leaving his family for Death City. My parents, and Soul and I, were making a huge change in our lives and when I look at it now, I wouldn't have it any other way. It may look like Soul and I have nothing in common, but when we were leaving the life we had, that's something we both could share." The thoughts of her mama's letters loomed through her head as she talked to Kid.

Kid was speechless. He couldn't comprehend the words to respond to that answer, and he probably couldn't relate to her, even if he wanted to. Kid was surprised to hear that Soul had a huge influence in this event in Maka's life. The way she talked about Soul, made him somewhat envious. Kid wished for someone to talk about him like that. Maybe Liz and Patti talked about him like that, when he wasn't around.

"Oh! One of Tsubaki's favorite songs!" Maka beamed as the men on stage toned the song down a bit to a ballad. "Toki wo Tomete." Maka said to Kid. "It means Stop Time or Cease Time."

"Do you know what the song means?" Kid asked the blonde.

"Hm," Maka carefully listened to the song. "Well, from what I remembered, it was about stopping time so they could be with the person they love. The song is mainly about reminiscing about a time when they were so in love. How they were together and how they are not now, wishing for that feeling or for that time to return to them." The chorus came on and Maka listened further. "_Please stop the time, I want to stay next to you forever. I pray as I look to the sky. One by one I tied the glistening stars, turns out it was your figure I was looking for._" Maka recited to Kid. "That's what it means."

It was silent, but that was because they were listening to the beautiful legato ballad. Maka continued to stare at the stage, mesmerized by their performance. Kid, on the other hand, was mesmerized by something else. How it was that he never thought that Maka was so beautiful, until now? Maybe it was because he never looked at any girl and had this feeling before. The feeling of wanting and perhaps being wanted by the other. Was this a crush? Was this the feeling he often read in books, when the protagonist falls in love? Wait, was it love? Kid couldn't come up with an answer to all of his unorganized questions and it was making him a little sick.

Kid pulled out the camera in his pocket and rubbed his thumb over the dirty screen. The lyrics Maka translated ran through his head as the performers sang the chorus again. The day was over and, like most, didn't want it to end if the day was so fun. He never thought about it before, but he wondered what tomorrow was going to be like, when they returned to Shibusen. Would there be an opportunity to be with Maka like this again? He didn't know, but he wished today didn't move on. He wished he could really stop time, and be like this as long as she was willing.

What if Maka didn't want that? What if Maka didn't want to move on with Kid? It seemed like Soul and Maka were a pair. How they both look at each other? Also, the way he threatened Kid if he hurt Maka, he would do whatever it took to beat the living daylights out of him. There must be something between them. and if not, at least one of them had that feeling. It was possible that it could be Soul, and Kid knew this wasn't his place to interfere. If this was what love felt like, and Soul had those feeling for Maka, Kid could not interfere with Soul. Soul, himself, was lucky enough to be part of her soul from the start.

All Kid could do was take a picture of this moment.

The flash took Maka's eyes away from the stage and stared at Kid, who was holding the camera up. Kid brought it down and looked at Maka deeply, with a happy grin on his face.

"Last one before the batteries are gone." Kid spoke. Maka had a dumbfounded look on her face, but it soon changed into a very angry face.

"What?" Maka pouted. "That's not fair! There's more of me than you!" She reached over for the camera, and Kid resisted by pulling the camera back. "Let's make it evenly balanced! Give me the camera!" She giggled while trying to grab the camera from Kid's hands.

"Got it!" Maka shouted as her hand reached for it. Kid reacted fast enough to pull his arm back once more, but as he did, Maka was pulled along with his arm, and leaned forward too much. In a matter of seconds, they were on the grassy lawn, under the tree they sat in. A fall like that didn't stop the scythe meister from grabbing the camera as Kid let it go when they fell. She lunged for the camera and finally grabbed it from Kid, before he regained his train of thought.

"Not on my watch!" Kid grabbed her foot and pulled her, dragging her towards him. He crawled and seized the camera, but Maka had it on and ready and took a picture of Kid struggling for it.

"Yes!" Maka shouted. Then, they both noticed the position they were in. She laid under him, his legs straddling hers, both hands on each side of her head. His eyes gazing into her green orbs, glistening in the afterglow of the stage lights. They both blushed, and Kid was the first one to react.

"Sorry," Kid blushed more. He fell to her side. Maka joined him, but she sat up with her elbows.

"You know, you're a very different kind of guy when it's just us two hanging out. I don't think I've ever seen you act like this." Maka explained to Kid, as he propped himself up with one arm.

"I act differently?" Kid replied in return. Maka sighed and looked at Kid.

"Isn't that what I said?" Maka giggled. "But, I like it. You should act like this with other people." Kid softly nodded, then suddenly, he moved his head towards Maka, who was staring back at him. She froze, not sure how she should react to Kid's action. Just before he got too close, he paused, realizing what he was doing. Inches from her face, Kid decided to think rationally, like he always did.

"Ma—"

"Who would have thought I would find you two idiots out here?" An annoyingly familiar voice disrupted the atmosphere. Kid turned around and looked up where they sat. It was Black Star, squatting like a grinning gargoyle. "Kid and Maka on a date!" He laughed.

"It's not date!" Kid and Maka shouted at the same time.

"It sure looks like one." He snickered. "Even _I _know what a date looks like!" He continued to laugh at them.

"Maka-chan, Kid-kun," Tsubaki appeared next to Black Star. "What are you two doing here?"

"I should ask the same thing." Kid stood up.

"We had to check something for Shinigami-dana." Black Star explained. "And Tsubaki wanted to see these guys perform. Now, we found you two."

Tsubaki blushed. "I'm surprised you two didn't sense us coming." Kid and Maka looked at each other and back at the Assassins.

"Anyways," Black Star stood up. "Soul and your Old Man wanted us to look for you on the side. I advise you head back before your Old Man blows up."

"Yeah," Kid nodded. "This was our last stop."

"We'll be off now." Black Star stretched.

"Oh, Black Star!" Maka got up and pointed at the bags hanging off the branch. "Before you go, I want to give you and Tsubaki your presents." Black Star grabbed the two bags and dropped it. Maka caught the bags and looked inside them to see where their hats could be. "I hope you guys like it." She threw the two same colored hats and they both caught them.

"Thanks!" Black Star smiled and put on his vanilla beanie with a light blue bill. 'Hollywood Star' was sewn on the side with the Kanji characters for Star at the end. "Race you back!" He bolted out of the tree and disappeared.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled at her partner. She turned to the two below and smiled. "Thank you, I really like it. You know me pretty well." She looked at the hat, which was the same color hat as Black Star's, but it was a Japanese Brie with a small bill. It had a camellia floral design on it.

"You're welcome," They both said it together, again looking at each other. Tsubaki grinned at the two. Who knew those two were the same?

"When you get back," Tsubaki got their attention again. "Be careful. Soul was pretty upset about you leaving without saying anything. I don't want anything between yo—" She paused and looked at Kid. "…well, I don't want trouble between the three of you."

"Don't worry about it." Maka chuckled. "Soul will get over it. I know him well enough."

"Okay," Tsubaki nodded. "Well, I'll be off."

"Tsubaki," Kid shouted before she left. "Can you please keep it a secret about you and Black Star running into us? We would like to be the ones to tell Soul and the others where we've been. Can you do that?"

"Hai," She nodded once more and disappeared. Even after she left, Maka and Kid stared at the tree branch above them.

"Black Star isn't going to keep quiet about this, is he?" Kid asked the meister next to him.

"Oh yeah," Maka sighed. "He won't until he finds something else to talk about. Don't worry, I'll teach him a lesson when he opens that mouth of his." Maka chuckled as she pulled out a book from who knows where.

"Then, I'm counting on you." Kid laughed. They both looked at the concert. Another ballad song came on, and it was song she recognized, but she ignored it and turned to Kid, who was also looking at the stage.

"I think we should head back. We have school tomorrow." Maka said. "I need to read a few chapters for tomorrow's lecture."

"Okay," Kid replied as he summoned Beelzebub from his hand. "Ready?" He got on to his board and held out his hand.

"Yeah," Maka nodded as she took his hand.

Maka knew she would have to face Soul, and hopefully he would be cool about it. Though sometimes, Soul could be unpredictable, and who knew what might happen when they returned home?

For right now, Maka simply wanted to enjoy the ride home with Kid.

* * *

A/N: That was a long ass chapter. I'm sorry it took a while and I'm sorry that it was pretty long. Not a lot of angst, which was bothering me a bit (I did warn you about the fluff coming your way). Next chapter is gonna be short and have some angst, I promise you.

Before we get into facts, I would like to point out a few songs that inspired me to write this chapter.

Great DJ-The Ting Tings

Toki wo Tomete-Tohoshinki/DBSK/TVXQ

Fact #1-The title is based off of the song, Toki wo Tomete (Stop Time) by Tohoshinki. It's the same song Maka translated in this chapter. I'm not into boy bands, but these guys are pretty good. Especially this song.

Fact #2-Black Star called Shinigami-sama, Shinigami-dana. Which he calls him that in episode eighteen. I also believe he called him that in episode four too.

Fact #3-Kid's hat. If you really want a good look of what it looks like, I suggest looking up the MV, You Stupid Girl by Framing Hanley. The lead singer is wearing the same kind of hat as the one I described in this chapter. Maka and Tsubaki's hat I actually have, though instead of camellias and vanilla for Tsubaki, mine has cherry blossoms and the color is charcoal grey. I also have Black Star's hat too when I go snowboarding. Minus the 'Hollywood star.'

Fact #4-Back in High School, the girls and boys locker room share a janitors closet and it's always unlocked. During track practice a bunch of guys and me would always pass through there for the hell of it. We stopped about our junior year when we walked in a freshmen couple getting it on…nuff said…

Fact #5-For some reason, I was bored of this chapter.

EDIT: Ohkubo tweeted about Scar Tissue! And then he started talking about Red Hot Chili Peppers! OMG! I feel like he's reading my fic…no I think we are both on the same boat! Pink Floyd, Gorillaz and now RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS! We would definitely get along swimmingly.


	6. Chapter 6: Never Think

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I am taking summer classes at the community college and I had finals, papers and final projects all week. Advice to those planning on taking summer classes, don't take more than two classes in a summer semester. Your head will explode.

Anyways, I want to thank my Beta, Kashii Ai, for her hard work. Please check out her stories, because they inspired me to write KidxMaka.

Again, facts following the chapter and ENJOY! ^^

* * *

Chapter Six: Never Think

Maka and Kid arrived in Gallows Mansion just after midnight. They knew that the girls and Soul would be downstairs, waiting for their return or finishing up the paper they continued to neglect. They didn't want to deal with them all worn out from the day's activities, so Maka decided to stay at her place that night, and Kid would sneak into his room from the balcony.

"Here we are," Maka unlocked the door to her very clean apartment and turned on the lights. "Sorry if it's messy. Soul and I haven't been home for a while."

"It looks tidy to me." Kid smiled as he watched Maka walk into her room and put a few things away. She returned back into the living room and foyer combination, and stood timidly in front of Kid.

"I had a good time." Kid said to Maka, breaking the silence that settled between the two. On their way home, it had been quiet. They didn't talk much, but Kid's grasp around her was sturdy, and the space between them had disappeared as the night went on. It was a strange feeling for the both of them, but it felt right.

"I did too." Maka smiled, folding her hands behind her back. "You sure you don't want me to come back to your place? The—"

"I'll be fine. I think today was enough to keep me sane for a week. Your absence won't be for long, I hope. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep," Maka nodded and leaned back on her heels. They stared at each other for awhile, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Then, I better get going," Kid turned around towards the door. Maka was hesitant in her actions, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Kid-kun," Maka finally called out, with Kid almost out the door. Maka wrapped her arms around Kid and hugged him tight. The blushing Shinigami had his arms up, but he didn't hug her back. He was shocked to say the least. "Thank you. I really needed this." She inhaled and exhaled, placing her chin over his shoulder. "Thank you." Kid smiled and wrapped his arms around Maka, hugging her back.

"Anytime. I guess we both needed it." He whispered.

* * *

"Oi, Kiddo!" Liz interrupted Kid's recollection of last night as he sat quietly in the lecture hall with his partners and half of Spartoi. "I like how you take pictures of the symmetrical art…wait! Here is one that isn't symmetrical…and another…" Liz squinted at the small camera screen and noticed a little bleeding figure in the corner. "Oh, Maka is taking these now. I bet she Chopped you in order to get the camera from you." Patti, Kim and Jacqueline giggled as they looked through the pictures with Liz.

"Kid, that was sweet of you to take Maka out on a date." Kim cooed, as the other girls quietly giggled to themselves.

"It wasn't a date." Kid sighed, still sitting next to Liz with his arms crossed.

"I didn't know you and Maka were like that. It seemed to me Soul and Maka were a pair." Jacqueline added.

"We're not like that, and it wasn't a date." Kid sighed heavily.

"I didn't say anything about a date…" Jacqueline pouted.

"We're just playing, Kiddo." Liz smiled. She scanned through the pictures thoroughly before moving on.

"Out of all places, why did you pick LA?" Kim asked Kid. In unison, each pair of eyes went to Kid. To most people in the class, Kid wasn't present for the last couple of weeks and after his 'date' with Maka, he returned.

"I don't know," Kid shrugged. "Maybe because it was closer to Death City."

"Damn it Kiddo!" Liz hissed. "There are no pictures of you and Maka together!" Ox moved from his seat to the seat next to Kim. He glanced over to the tiny screen, only seeing a glare.

"Kim, my sweetheart." Ox spoke to Kim tenderly. "Would you like to go to LA someday, with me?" He asked, and Kim looked away pouting.

"If you pay for everything, then yes." Kim answered and Ox sank into his seat.

Why did Kid go to class if the reason he returned wasn't even there? He knew Maka would be back in the afternoon, but something in his soul wanted to see her right away. To see that bright smile, her emerald eyes that he could get lost in, and the way she had her hands behind her back as she walked. Finally, her wavelength was simply relaxing to him.

"Finally!" Liz cheered, looking at the picture with wide and happy eyes. "A picture with both of you in it!" She stared at the screen with the others and simply giggled. "Aw, you're not looking at the camera. You're looking at Maka." She momentarily looked at her meister, who had his eyes closed, ignoring all the giggling and the gossip looming around him.

"Everyone! Take a seat! Class is about to start!" Stein yelled at the chit-chatting students in his lecture hall. The students got their act together and respected the sadistic professor's wishes, though they still conversed as they took their seats.

"Where are Maka, Black Star and the others?" Liz whispered to Kid, quietly looking through old pictures of her sister, Kid and herself under the desk. "Oh, and Maka wasn't in the house this morning. Did you guys come home last night?" She smiled sinisterly at her meister, and all Kid could do was sigh. He didn't want to answer. All he wanted was to be in the same room as Maka. Kid had this urge to be with her, and the more he thought about it, the more it drove him crazy. "Kid?" Liz tried to get through to him, but Kid shrugged.

All he could do to keep himself sane was focus on the soul amongst the others between her and Kid. That soul was near his father's office.

* * *

"It was so much fun!" Maka said to the uninterested weapon walking beside her. "You would have liked the Getty Center. It's beautiful outside, and the art is so extravagant in the inside. Did you know they had Rembrandt and Man Ray? Who knew the Getty Center had famous pieces of art!"

Soul woke up on the loveseat this morning. He waited for Maka all night with the sisters, trying to finish the paper they couldn't finish. Soul couldn't believe he drifted asleep while he was waiting for her return. When he woke up, Maka wasn't even in the house, only Kid returned to the Gallows Mansion. Before Soul confronted Kid with all the anger and worried rage he'd built up since the day before, Kid told him that Maka was at their apartment, and he'd dropped her off.

"Soul?" Maka stopped walking. "What's wrong? You've been quiet all morning." Soul remained silent and continued to walk. "Are you mad at me?" Maka caught up and forcefully stopped Soul. "Say something!"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a date with Kid?" Soul hissed. Maka looked around before she looked at Soul, making sure there was no one around.

"It wasn't a date, Soul." Maka replied. "We spent the day together as friends. Can't you understand that?" Maka's hands were on her hips, looking straight at Soul.

"You don't get the point, Maka." Soul stepped forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her into an empty classroom. "You didn't tell me you left. With Kid! Remember what your father said? You are _not_ supposed to be alone with Kid unless Blair or I are in the same building!" This pissed off Maka. She clenched her fist, she began to shout back.

"First of all, that was your plan, not Papa's plan! And second, when do you listen to my Papa, huh? You also think he's good for nothing!" Maka rebutted and glared at her partner.

"He's not good for nothing when he's actually right about something. Right about your well-being!"

"I can't believe you! You think I can't handle Kid-kun on my own? We spent a day together and we had no complications!" Maka remembered that one moment at the Griffith Observatory. "Don't you trust me? Don't you think I can do it?" Trust. That was what Liz talked about last night. Soul trusted her, but the thing was, he didn't know if he could trust Kid. There was no way he could ever confess that, since Kid was a good friend of his, and of everyone else.

"You know the answer to that, Maka." Soul calmed down. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, like the time in the book. You just let him—"

"I know and I learned my lesson! I won't let that happen again and you know that!" Maka didn't change her tone of voice. "Why can't you just get over it and let me do my mission? If you keep interfering, we won't be able to join Black Star and the others for the search on Crona." Maka's eyes softened, watching the blank, wondering-self stare. "What happened to letting uncool things go and moving on? This isn't like you."

Soul was thinking about it. He was thinking about the dream and how he couldn't get over it. How could he forget a dream so real? How could he forget watching his meister die right before his eyes? Every single time he closed his eyes, and every time he would think or hear Maka and Kid, that dream was fresh and vivid in his mind. His soul ached, and he could hear the sinister laugh of the little demon within the dim-lit black room.

"Is it that dream you had? Does that explain your sour attitude, Soul?" Maka asked the Death Scythe. "Is what happened to me the reason why you're like this?"

"No, it's not." Soul hesitated, trying to find a better excuse. "I don't want you to be too confident. Last time you were too confident, we were almost beaten to a pulp by that Gopher character sent by Kid's kidnapper. You had to learn the hard way, right? I don't want you to learn the hard way with Kid, okay?"

"That's not it." Maka glared. "It _is_ the dream!" Soul shook his head, breaking his glare away from Maka. "I don't need to read your soul to figure that out!" He wanted to answer back, but the more they talked about it like this, the worse it was going to get. Soul walked on, leaving Maka standing in the classroom. "Soul, tell me what happened. _Soul_!" He kept walking down the hall.

"We have class, you know?" She changed the subject, but there was no response from her partner.

Without another word, Maka walked towards the opposing direction and headed to class, where Kid and the Thompson Sisters were at. She marched on, pissed, and clenched the late pass from Shinigami-sama. Little did she know, Black Star was around the corner, and started to move as Maka got closer. He was eavesdropping on them, hearing them fight as he was passing the classroom.

"Damn," Black Star sighed. "All that because they went on a date, huh? I guess telling Maka about Crona right now isn't a good idea."

* * *

That night, Liz wanted to learn how to cook some delicious Italian food from Maka. The large kitchen was a big mess as Maka struggled to teach Liz how to make Margherita Bruschetta with capers, Gorgonzola alfredo and a tiramisu for dessert. At this point, a headache had set upon Maka's head, and she was about to lose it if Liz didn't fix her long hair. It was falling off her clip the whole time, and the way she styled it with two large bangs hanging off her temples was getting too close to the food.

"Now, you add the cheese to the cream sauce." Maka pointed to a bowl with two different cheeses. "Let it simmer and keep stirring, then add the noodles."

"Where is Soul?" Liz asked Maka as she stirred. "I haven't seen him all day." She turned to the Scythe meister, who wasn't smiling anymore.

"I don't know and I don't care." Maka pouted. Liz had a nostalgic face on, as she remembered Soul saying the same thing about Maka and Kid.

"He was here, but he left with a basketball with him." Blair yawned as she stretched her body on the kitchen table. "I wanted to play with him, but he stormed off." The pile of mail that was on the table was scattered, and some managed to fall on the black and white-tiled floor.

"I have a pretty good guess why he's in such a foul mood." Liz chuckled. Maka continued to pout and decided to clean up a little. When she was angry, she would start to clean, even if she had cleaned her place the other day. "You know, Soul was pretty worried about you yesterday. I wouldn't blame him for being a baby about it."

"Why should _he_ be worried?" Maka muttered. "I can take care of myself. There are some things I can do without him."

"That may be, Maka-chan." Blair hopped on the clean side of the island. "Don't you think you're being selfish?"

"You're one to talk." Maka started pouting again. "You're as selfish as Black Star."

"Blair's right." Liz agreed. "Don't you think you should consider Soul's feelings when you say stuff like that? If Patti told me she could take care of herself, I would be heartbroken." She sopped over the food and then stood up straight again. "Anyways, the point is that Soul was worried. Since you left, he was on his toes. Please consider that." Liz smiled at the meister.

"Oi, Liz-chan," Blair called to her. "I don't think the sauce is supposed to look like that…"

"Gah! Crap!" Liz shouted, turning the heat off and staring at clumpy, dried up sauce.

While they talked, Kid was at the other side of the kitchen door listening to their conversation, while Patti was hypnotized by the MMA fight on Pay-Per-View.

"Yeah! The Guillotine! Choke him out, GSP!" Patti roared at the large screen. "Oi, Kiddo! Spider Silva is gonna lose! Start ordering me a giraffe!" Patti giggled.

* * *

"One, two, three—" Angela shouted with Black Star. "Go!"

"But, I don't want to do this…" Tsubaki sulked as she stood in front of them.

"You lost the bet, Tsubaki-neechan!" Angela taunted. "Punishment! Punishment!"

"Fine, here I go." Tsubaki sighed and stood up straight. "Ex-cal-ibuuuuur… Ex-cal-ibuuuuur …" She began to dance, but stopped as she forgot the song and heard the dribbling of a basketball from the courts below the stairs. "Soul-kun?" Black Star and Angela looked towards the sound of the dribbling.

They joined him and started to play for awhile. Soon, the street lights turned on and the sun had disappeared, and the smiling crescent moon had replaced it. Angela was getting tired and decided to watch with Tsubaki, while the two boys had a round of one-on-one. As they played, Black Star, and even Tsubaki, noticed something different about Soul. He was uptight, full of anger, and as they played in teams, he was being too competitive. Even against a little girl.

"Dude, what's your deal?" Black asked him as he checked the ball to Soul. "You're acting like Little Miss Pouty right now."

"Hey! I'm not Pouty!" Angela shouted at Black Star.

"I wasn't talking about you." Black Star sighed. He caught Soul's check back and began to head to the basket. Soul was rough with him, more than he was earlier. "Are you pissed at Maka?" Black Star pivoted and shot the ball at the three-point line. "I wouldn't blame you, she's an annoying little bitch." Soul grabbed the ball and glared at the smiling Assassin. He threw the ball roughly at Black Star and he passed it back.

"Jeez, you're really worked up." Black Star defended the basket. "Did Maka and Kid's little date make you angry?" Soul pivoted, just like Black Star, but he read through it and stole the ball from the death scythe.

"It seems to me you're jealous." Black Star shrugged his shoulders, but just as he did that, Soul punched him in the face.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted.

"Oh! Spiky got punched!" Angela awed. "Hehee, Spiky is gonna fight sharky!" She giggled, pissing off Soul.

"You're gonna challenge me, Soul?" Black Star wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The basketball was bouncing by itself. "What's it going to be?" Soul simply stood there, staring at his friend. This was new to them. Soul gets annoyed with Black Star all the time, but most of time it was over pointless things. Well, it still might be pointless to Black Star. Soul sighed and relaxed his fists, knowing that it was pointless to fight with Black Star. Though, his face didn't change.

"What's up with that face?" Black Star chuckled. "You turned down the challenge, but you still have that look. Jeez, you _are _just like Maka."

"Black Star, that's enough!" Tsubaki scolded.

"I don't know why you're so worked up because they went on a da—" Soul punched him again and this time he didn't stop. Black Star began to block his shaking punches, before he punched back, sending Soul flying backwards. "I heard you two fighting today, too. Both of you are idiots, you know?"

"Shut up!" Soul finally said a word. "It's none of your business." He kicked him, but Black Star grabbed his arm and forced Soul into submission, pinning his hands on the ground.

"Yeah right," Black Star laughed. "She's an idiot, because she always thinks she can do it on her own and clearly she can't. You're an idiot for not trusting her."

"That's not it." Soul muttered. "It's more than that." Black Star was confused, but he kind of understood him. It didn't look like Soul wanted to get into detail with it, let alone talk about it. Besides, Black Star wasn't the type that would go into depth about things.

"Whatever, I don't care." Black Star rolled to Soul's side and sat there. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, deal with it. Like you said, it's none of my business." Black Star got up and walked towards Tsubaki and Angela. "Oh, and one more thing. The way you're acting is lame. One Maka is bad enough."

"Yeah, yeah." Soul chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I guess that wasn't cool."

* * *

Maka was in her room at Kid's mansion, and she was drying her hair. She roughly rubbed her head with the damp, golden Shinigami skull embroidered towel. Her green eyes blankly stared at a piece of paper on her bed with a few pictures neatly placed around it. It was another letter from her mother that Blair gave to her when she picked up the mail from their place. This letter was different. It wasn't written on her Mama's pink stationary, bearing the familiar scent of cherry blossoms. It was written on a piece of ordinary printer paper.

_Dearest Maka, _

_This one is a quick one, don't you think? I'm sorry to hear about Shinigami-sama's son. I hope he gets well soon and I wish you luck on helping him. _

_Guess who I saw in Brussels today? He didn't see me, but I saw Black Star with his partner. He's getting taller! Is he still a maniac, just like his mother? Or did he finally grow up into a man, like his father? _

_You know, I always send you pictures. It's been awhile since I saw you, your father and Black Star. It would be nice to see a current picture of everybody. Can you do that for me? I miss you guys so much. _

_Till the next letter._

_Love, _

_Mama_

It was longer than usual. Maka felt happy that her mother wrote more than a few sentences, however, she didn't like the fact she still left her questions unanswered. How many times does she have to ask her in her letters?

"Come in," Maka shouted, before the person at the door knocked. The door soon opened and Kid stepped in, wearing a white oxford shirt and blue Spartoi pants.

"You busy?" Kid asked, and she shook her head. He joined her on the bed and looked at the letter her mother had sent. "Is that one of the letters you talk about? The ones from your mother."

"Yeah," Maka nodded. "She responded quicker and it's longer. But—" Maka stared at the plain letter. Something, other than her unanswered question, was off. Something about this letter was different than the rest. Is it because she didn't ask Maka if she was okay? Or was it that she didn't ask how Soul and Papa were doing? Or maybe it was her that was different?

"Maka," Kid broke her trance on the letter. "Is it about Soul?" Her eyes stared back at the Shinigami. "Am I right?"

"Kind of." Maka sighed. "It's more that he isn't telling me anything. A few nights ago, he woke up screaming, having a nightmare that had to do with me. Soul said he lost me and thought I was gone." She paused and remembered that death grip of a hug after he calmed down. "He didn't tell me what happened, but ever since he had that dream, he's been in a bad mood."

"Well, I think you should wait for him. If he really needs to talk to someone, Soul will come to you. You should know that." Kid explained. "I can't explain it, but that's how guys work. We don't like to express ourselves so easily, and it takes time for us to talk it out."

"Kid-kun…" Then, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Maka," Soul shouted through the door. "Can I come in?" Kid panicked and started to dart back and forth from the closet to the window. Maka became impatient and quickly kicked Kid out the opened window.

"Yeah, come in." Maka shouted back, sitting back on the bed. Soul stayed near the door and looked at his meister.

"I'm sorry," Soul scratched his head. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. It wasn't a cool thing to do."

"And I'm sorry too." Maka grinned. "I shouldn't have taken the argument too far, and for not telling you about leaving." It was quiet for a bit, before Soul decided to say something to Maka.

"About that dream," Soul hesitated. Maka knew he was forcing himself to talk, and she hated seeing Soul do something he didn't want to do. Then again, she always made Soul do things he didn't want to do.

"Don't force yourself." Maka smiled. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen." She put Kid's advice into consideration. Kid was right, she knew she had to wait for Soul to tell her. Forcing her partner to talk wasn't going to do much and it wasn't going to benefit their partnership.

"Okay," Soul grinned back, moving on from the subject. "I'm pretty tired. Don't forget, we have a mission tomorrow."

"Yep, I know." Maka nodded. "Good night."

"Night." Soul walked towards the door and closed it. Not too long after that, Kid pulled himself from the ledge of the window.

"Kid-kun," Maka called to him as he crashed onto the marble floors. "You okay? I'm sorry for kicking you." Kid crawled to her bed and sat down next to her. Maka pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, watching Kid adjust himself on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, it's a good thing you did, cause I would have been caught." He smiled, looking at Maka glow in the moonlit room. Maka and Soul had an argument earlier and after that, Maka was in a terrible mood all day. Until Soul came into the room and apologized, she was now happy. That happy aura he spent with the day before had returned and it was somewhat relaxing to sense it. Though, Kid came to the conclusion that his happiness was imposing on their partnership.

"Maka," Kid scooted closer. "I think we should stop hanging out like this, even though it was my idea. I think we should return back to the way it was before the Baba Yaga battle." He paused, leaving Maka to think about it. "I don't want to interfere with you and Soul. Soul doesn't like the fact that I'm getting close to you."

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka slammed the book into Kid's head.

"What?" Kid muttered in pain.

"You idiot!" Maka hissed. "How could you say that? My soul doesn't belong to Soul, nor anybody. Sure, I can let someone in, but I don't have to limit it to one person." She thought about yesterday, how she learned so much about Kid and his world. How she saw his weakest points and most awkward moments. Everything about Kid that day made her realize she—

Maka likes Death the Kid.

"Maka," Kid stared softly at her, who was drowning in his warm golden eyes. At that point, neither of them were thinking of what would happened next. Both of them weren't thinking. All they cared about at that moment was each other. It wasn't long before Maka made her decision and kissed Kid.

The night went on. Liz and Patti were watching television in their rooms, Soul was in the shower, while Blair snoozed on his bed (cat form, of course) and now Kid and Maka were sharing something none of them planned. It wasn't like them to not think for once. They didn't know what would happen next. This kiss and this night, might bring the good or the bad amongst the group.

Little did they know, that this was the start of something treacherous.

* * *

A/N: Very short chapter! Yes, indeed it is.

I got the last box set of Soul Eater today and I am currently watching its much fail of a filler ending. Major fail. MAJOR FAIL. But, in all honesty, I actually like the English Dub filler ending. I think Laura Bailey did a better job than Chiaki-san, but that's my opinion. Anyways, let's get back on track.

Fact #1-Yeah, yeah. The title of the chapter was named after the song, _Never Think_ by Rob Pattinson. My sister is learning it on the guitar and I thought the lyrics sort of fit the end of the chapter.

Fact #2-I had to teach my sister how to cook Italian food for her new boyfriend.

Fact #3-Oh how I wish for a George St. Pierre vs. Anderson 'Spider' Silva fight!


	7. Chapter 7: Photographs and Gasoline

A/N: That was fast, huh? Important message at the end of the chapter.

Okay, before I start, I added a few author notes into the story, because of some food terms that need to be explained, so you don't get too confused. Just to warn you guys.

Without further adieu, Chapter Seven.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Seven: Photographs and Gasoline

This feeling was new to both of them. Never had they ever felt so much pleasure, so much of a good feeling, it was almost as if they were drowning in deep intoxication. With this new feeling, it was also familiar to both of them. They didn't know it then, but this nostalgic feeling was almost like…

_Insanity. _

They got lost in each other's taste, hungered for more of it. They weren't sure what the other tasted like. Cinnamon sugar—spicy and sweet; fierce and passionate, like their souls? No—lemon and mint, refreshing as the unique color of their eyes. Close, but that wasn't it. It was far too delicious to be anything they ever tried before, but that didn't matter, because all they wanted was more of each other.

Maka was the first one to move as she straightened her legs out and leaned back, pulling Kid with her. Kid straddled her, having his soft lips leave hers and kissed delicately against the corner of her lips, to her jaw, and finally the crook of her neck. An awarding gasp escaped her lips and entered Kid's ear. He continued to kiss that sweet spot and deepen it as he went on. The scythe meister's fingers loomed through his jet black strands and the other hand roughly glided down Kid's toned back. She was awarded with Kid shivering.

"Kiddo-kun…" She gasped. It was ecstasy to Kid's ears.

Kid returned to her sweet lips and kissed her deeply, tasting more of her. She groaned from the back of her throat, feeling his tongue against hers, feeling his thumb softly resting against her jaw line, and his hand cupping the side of her neck. A wave of his cologne hit Maka, pulling her deeper into bliss. It added to his taste, making Kid more appealing than he ever was. His soft lips, caressing her own, so velvety, delicate, and the heat of his own breath against her skin, made her face instantly heat up, with a tinge of pink brushed upon her face. Soon, his hand softly glided down her neck, to her bare shoulder and then his shivering fingers met her breast.

That was when Maka snapped out of her deep trance.

"Kiddo-kun," Maka pulled away from the kiss. "I think we should stop here." Kid looked into her emerald orbs, glowing in the moonlight.

"_Stop?" _The Great Old One had returned and was slowly taunting Kid. _"You don't want to stop do you, Fragment?" _Kid's eyes widened and pulled farther away from Maka.

"Kiddo-kun?" Maka sat up. "Is he…?" Kid clenched his head and tried to pull himself away from it.

"_This lust. This insanity. You want more of it? Then, indulge yourself." _He snickered again. _"You want it and she wants it. Don't make her logic stop you." _Without anymore hesitation, Kid pushed Maka down on the bed, pinning her down with his tense arms.

"Kid-kun!" Maka hissed, struggling from his grip, feeling Kid's cold breath against her skin. His eyes were lifeless. "I said stop!" She tried pushing him off of her, but it was no use. "Stop it!" She continued to struggle and find Kid's soul under all this, but for some reason, her Perception wasn't reaching him.

"_Make her scream, Fragment. Scream out your name!" _He shouted into his head. Kid moved his hand down to the bottom of her tank top and brought his hand into her shirt, feeling the skin hidden beneath the thin cloth.

"Please, Kid…" Maka cried. "Stop it!" Maka kneed him in the groin, letting Kid cave above her. She freed her hand and punched Kid in the side of his face. Kid glared at Maka, pissed at what she did. He forcefully pinned her hands above her head and forced her legs on either side of him. Maka began to scream and started to knee him in the waist.

"_Yes, Fragment. Let her scream." _He echoed into his mind. _"Have your way with her! Then…Then, eliminate her." _

Kid stopped.

"No!" Kid woke up from his nightmare and looked around him. He wasn't in his room, he was in Maka's room. It was early morning and the sun was rising among Death City, with the renewed light seeping into her room. Kid noticed he was sleeping right next to her. From the way he was laying, he had his arms around her as they slept.

He tried to recollect what had happened last night. He wasn't sure if what he dreamed was a part of it, but soon he realized that they stopped and began to talk for the rest of the night. Maka gradually fell asleep to his voice and he soon followed, nuzzling against her floral scented hair.

"Maka," He mumbled as he nuzzled himself against her and wrapped his arm around her. He drifted off slowly, sleeping for another hour or so.

Before he lost consciousness again, Maka grabbed Kid's hand and held it. Somehow, Maka knew he'd had a bad dream, and she began to softly resonate with him. Kid smiled and let her soul lullaby him to sleep.

* * *

In the rolling hills of Northern Ireland, Black Star approached a large tree on top of a hill with Tsubaki in hand. His eyes glanced over to the horizon, where he could see a medieval style castle up ahead. He quickly glanced above him to see Kim flying on Jacqueline.

"The point of a stealthy assassination is not to be seen. Why is Kim up there telling them we're here?" Black Star asked Ox and Harvard over the headset, along with Kim.

"That's my line!" Kim scowled into everybody's ear. "You shouldn't be given the title as an assassin. More like distraction!"

"Calm down, Kim." Ox sighed. "Let's focus on the mission here." He cleared his throat. "Let's clarify what our roles are. According to Azusa-san, a gang called the _Children's Nest _have been responsible for many of the disappearances in Ireland, mostly children_. _Jonathan Swift is the gang leader and our initial target. The gang operates a system where they kidnap children and feast on their pure souls. Also, they sell children's souls to other gangs and organizations. They used to do dealings with Arachnophobia. This system was called _The Modest Proposal._"

"Feast on children's souls and use them to deal them…like drugs?" Tsubaki said into the headset. "That's cruel."

"Most people would consider it a harmless crime, because of the overpopulation problem in this country." Kim clarified Ireland's status. "Though, it has gone far enough and Shibusen believes it's inhuman. We need to eliminate them."

"That's where I come in, right?" Black Star asked, as he began to stretch his arms.

"Yes," Ox agreed. "Your job is to infiltrate the castle and kill off Jonathan Swift and his followers. The estimated number of people is roughly a fifty to seventy-five kishin souls. This should be a piece of cake for you."

"Hell ya it is! A hundred kishin losers can't compare to my awesomeness!" Black Star shouted.

"Keep that up and they'll hear you before you even approach the castle." Kim sighed. "Anyways, if any of the gang members escape, I'll take them out from the air. Also, I'll be taking care of the casualties trying to go inside the castle."

"And after Black Star breaks into the castle, we'll focus on the captive children and safely escorting them out." Ox added.

"Okay, let's get started!" Black Star cracked his knuckles and took off towards the castle.

The mission went smoothly as Black Star obnoxiously took out the gang throughout the grey stone fortress. He quite enjoyed himself, taking each of them out with the different katas of Tsubaki. Black Star could hear Kim's shouting, wanting some sort of action in this mission through the headset. While the assassin did his task, Ox with Harvard in hand carefully guided the children through the musty halls of the castle's dungeon.

"Please remain silent," Ox quietly said to the dirt covered children. "We don't want to alert the enemies. You will be home to your families soon enough." The children held hands as they walked, crying to themselves. A child came up to Ox and tugged on his shirt.

"Mister," The little girl looked up to him. "What do I do with this snake?"

"Snake?" The child brought out a snake from behind her back and showed the lightning spear meister the inky snake like figure in her small dirty hands.

"Oh Shi—"

An explosion was heard from the far end of the castle, alerting Black Star from his battles. He finally approached the leader and with much haste, the leader charged after Black Star with a cleaver. And with no more wasted effort, Black Star swung the demon blade and a bright red soul emerged from the dissolving body.

"Ox went in on that side!" Kim shouted into the headset. "I'm going to check it out." Black Star listened carefully and recognized the other individual that entered the castle. Those familiar, unsteady footsteps—

"Crona!" Ox clenched Harvard tightly as his other arm started to bleed profusely.

"Ox, your arm!" Harvard shouted.

"I'm fine," Ox cringed at the pain. "Kim breaking my heart would be more painful than this." He smiled. He looked around at the scattered children. All of them are terrified at the being in the center of the explosion. The gangling being with three arms and a small head peering out of her back. They feared her as Crona's sinister wavelength was adding to their insanity.

"Ragnorak," Crona mumbled, followed by the weapon's signature gulp before the scream. Crona began to spin her arms, until she had slain each and every one of the children's souls.

"Stop!" Ox shouted, trying to swing Harvard with one arm. It was too late and Crona approached Ox as her next target.

"Yahoo!" Black Star came into the room at the same time as Kim and blasted his wavelength into Crona's back.

"Ox!" Kim went to him and began healing his arm. "Mission is complete, except…" She looked around to see the glowing souls around them and then at Crona.

"It's my fault." Ox sulked over his weapon. "I failed."

"You did not." Kim calmed him. "You were caught off guard. No one saw it coming."

"Well, well, when we're on a non-snake witch related mission, you appear." Black Star sighed. "Now, I have to find an excuse for Maka."

"Black Star," Tsubaki spoke to her meister. "Maybe we should—"

"Ox, Harvard, Kim and Jackie," Black Star called out to them before he took his stance. "Can you keep this from Maka?"

"She still doesn't know?" Kim hissed. "I thought you told her already!"

"Please," Black Star ignored her. "If she has to know, I would be the one to tell her."

"But—"

"Okay," Ox interrupted Kim. He looked at kid with his odd looking glasses and smiled. "It's not our problem. It's his problem. If us keeping quiet is his plan, then so be it."

"Who is Maka?" Crona chuckled. "Who is Soul? Who is Black Star? Who is this tasty soul in front of me?" Ragnorak and Crona's insanity filled laughter enraged the castle.

* * *

In Gallows Mansion, Death the Kid was in the study den. He was on the computer looking thought the pictures of two days ago. It was deep into the afternoon and the day continued to drag on, as Maka and Soul had left late that morning on a mission. It couldn't be helped, but to have her go on it and wait for her return.

"Kiddo!" Blair jumped on the computer desk and looked at the pictures on the screen. "Oh is this from your date?" She beamed.

"It wasn't a date." Kid sighed. "It was—"

"Okay, okay. It was a joke. Jeez, the more you deny it, the more people are going to bug you about it." Blair pawed her little velvety paws in the air. She was right. And Kid thought of all the times he and Maka denied it. "It sure made Maka happy. And even after the episode with Soul, she was very happy this morning, before she left on her mission."

"Soul and Maka made up and everything is fine between them now." Kid answered Blair, who flashed a sinister grin at the little Shinigami.

"How did you know they did?" Blair stared at him, making him blush a soft pink.

"Um—" Kid scratched his head.

"Just kidding!" Blair laughed. "The girls are still getting ready for shopping, just to let you know." She stretched her body on the desk, digging her claws into the black painted wooden desk.

"As always," Kid started clicking on the pictures. "Hm, maybe I should print some of these out? It's not fair that I'm keeping them to myself."

"Nyaa~" She cheered and jumped off the desk. "You go do that and I'll check what the girls are doing now." She left the room singing to herself.

Kid quickly scanned his library of pictures and selected the pictures he didn't take. He also selected a few pictures of Maka and a few of himself as well. He made sure to include the asymmetrical pieces of art she really liked, too. Then, he came across the picture of Maka staring at the stage, and the one of him on the ground as she took his picture by surprise. Out of all the pictures, he really liked that shot of Maka, and wanted to print it out for himself. For the other picture, he still couldn't decide whether to print it or not. It was him on top of her, trying to grab the camera from her grasp. Then again, it was a picture Maka took and he couldn't skip it.

"Hey, Kid!" Liz, Patti and now sexy witch form Blair peeked their heads through the crack in the double doors. "We're ready now!" They shouted in unison.

"Okay, I'll be right there." He pulled out an empty, wrinkled-free envelope and stuffed it with the freshly printed pictures. Kid left the picture of both of them on the top of the pile.

* * *

It was late afternoon. Maka and Soul had returned from their mission Sid-sensei assigned them, because of Maka's advanced soul perception abilities. The duo just checked in with Shinigami-sama and Maka's father in the Death Room, and now they are meeting up with the gun slinging trio, along with Blair, at a new Japanese restaurant.

"That was a boring mission." Soul sighed. "Is it just me, or were missions before I became a Death Scythe more exciting?"

"Well, I think your boredom has to do to the fact we no longer have any motivation to go on small missions like that one." Maka said to her partner. "Before, we were aiming for ninety-nine Kishin souls and one witch soul."

"I guess you're right." Soul sighed again, digging his hands into his pockets. "Still, we had a mission on a weekend. That's uncool."

"You kidding me?" Maka chuckled. "We had the whole entire week off. No mission, no nothing. Aren't you glad we did something other than sitting around?"

"Yeah, yeah." Soul pushed that topic aside and continued to walk through the empty hallways of Shibusen.

"Hey, Soul." Maka called out to him, and Soul made a small noise to indicate that he was listening. "What do you think about Kid-kun?" Maka looked to her side to see Soul stare blankly ahead of him.

"He's a good friend." Soul remembered the time he asked Kid the same question, but about Maka instead. "Cool guy."

Maka knew that was the answer she was expecting from Soul. There was no way Soul would say anything bad about an individual, with exception of Black Star. Even if he did have a bad thing to say about a person, he would usually keep it to himself, if anything. Avoiding situations that are not cool was something he tried to accomplish. That was what Maka liked about her partner.

"Why you ask?" Soul added. Maka hesitated for a bit. That morning, Kid and Maka agreed to keep it between them until Maka told Soul about it, before Kid gave the news to the girls. Maka thought she could do it, but for some reason, she couldn't gather up enough courage to tell him. She couldn't possibly tell Soul that she was dating—

Were they even dating? All she did was kiss him and they talked. They even spent the night together, but no one mentioned about dating, did they? She couldn't remember if she did. Then it hit her. Did she want to date Kid? Does her soul want to open up to Kid? Wait, was it love? It wasn't like Maka expected to be, and she wondered if what Kid and herself had was actually love.

"Nothing," Maka answered, leaving her mind to wander about all this. She remembered reading in books about the protagonist falling deeply into love, but in the end, their heart broke into millions of pieces. How the pain and suffering was too triumphant to compare to a broken bone or a deadly wound. When Maka read those types of books, she could feel her heart break as well, witnessing her own mother and father go through a heartbreak. She could relate and this thought made her realize the road she was about to take with Kid.

* * *

"I don't like sushi." Maka slouched in her chair as she stared at Liz, Blair and Soul eating the small bite-size rice bundles, with a slice of fresh assorted seafood on top.

"Then eat your—spaghetti…" Soul waved his chopsticks at Maka's dish.

"It's Niku Miso Somen (1). There aren't any tomatoes in this dish." Maka hissed as she grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat.

"Didn't Tsubaki make that once?" Liz took a bite of her fancy tuna. "Why would you get something Tsubaki or yourself can make? Get something different."

"Well, it's too late for that." Maka gathered up some of the meaty noodles. "And Tsubaki made Hiyashi Chuka (2) and it was nothing like this."

"Hey look, sushi!" Soul shoved a piece of raw fish wrapped around a rice bundle under Maka's nose.

"Gross!" She pushed it away and slammed a book into Soul's cranium. "What the hell did you do that for?" Everyone laughed, continued their meal, and enjoyed everyone's company. However, Maka was zoning in and out of their conversations and the two boys in the group noticed that she wasn't herself.

Maka was thinking about what she wanted to do. All this confusion in her heart, all the uncertainty building in her soul, she didn't know if she was ready to have her heart broken down the road. She was afraid that Kid and herself would end up like her parents. Heartbroken.

Maybe she wasn't ready to open her heart to anybody.

* * *

"Hey, Maka." Soul called out to her as she was walking up the stairs of the mansion. "Are you feeling okay? You seemed out of it during dinner."

"I'm just tired." Maka grinned. "I'm going to turn in early. I'm meeting up with Papa tomorrow."

"You are?" Soul raised an eyebrow at his meister. "You didn't tell me anything? Nor did your old man say anything at the meeting." He began to remember the doting notions her father would do before their big date.

"It was a last minute thing." Maka turned around and walked up the stairs. "I forgot to tell you about it. Good night!"

"Night." Soul muttered. It was strange. Her old man didn't say anything during the meeting, and he didn't act like his stupid fatherly self, like he always did before their day together.

"Soul-kun!" Blair shouted from the living room. "Are you going to play with us or not?" She slurred her words as if she was tending to customers at Chubra Cabras, adding a little pouting whine at the end of her question.

"Yeah, yeah." Soul sighed. "I call the orange controller."

After her shower, Maka entered her room with the towel on her head. While she was in her shower, Maka wanted to write back to her mother and ask her a few things. She thought about what to tell her, what to write to her, and she had so many questions to ask her. She realized in the end was that she wasn't going to get a straight answer, or she won't get an answer at all. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she had no other choice but to ask the man she despised the most.

"Hello, hello! What's up! Maka-chan!" Shinigami-sama bobbed up and down.

"Maka! My darling!" Spirit butted in, but was pushed away from Shinigami-sama with his oversized hand.

"Sorry to bother you, but I actually have to speak to Papa. If that's okay with you, Shinigami-sama?" Maka smiled.

"How could I say no?" Shinigami-sama beamed with his childish voice. "Take your time…" He drifted to the side and her Papa's face appeared, pressed against the mirror to see his darling daughter actually asking for him.

"Papa, could you please stop that before I change my mind?" Maka glared at him. Spirit snapped out of it and casually stood in front of the mirror.

"What is it, Maka?" Spirit smiled at Maka, trying too hard to keep his fatherly love to himself.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could push our date from two weeks from now to tomorrow morning, if that's okay with you. I'm free tomorrow and I need to do something other than watching Liz-chan's dramas." Maka explained to her father, who couldn't keep his inner fatherly self much longer.

"Maka…setting up a date?" Spirit flinched, completely speechless. "Maka setting up a date!"

"Yes, I am asking you if we could hang out tomorrow morning." Maka pouted. Like always, she was getting annoyed with her father and wanted to Maka Chop him really bad. Her right hand was flinching with the desire to grab a book and smash it against his air head. "Can we please move on? I don't want us to hold up Shinigami-sama's mirror for long."

"Sure," Spirit stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Eight o'clock? My place for breakfast, and wherever you want after?"

"Sounds good," Maka smiled and waved. "Good night. Good night, Shinigami-sama." She started to fade, but Shinigami-sama appeared just before she did, saying good night along with Spirit.

Maka drifted to sleep with Soul and Kid in mind. Her wandering thoughts and confused heart made her tired, and all she could rely on was what tomorrow would bring when she meets up with her father. How easy would it be if her mother was here or at a reachable distance? Maybe a phone call away. She never wanted her mother more than now.

Just after midnight, Kid snuck into Maka's room with the thick envelope in his hand. Since dinner, Maka wasn't herself and something was bothering her greatly. He hoped that the pictures would cheer her up, but apparently she was already asleep. She slept soundly amongst the bed dressings and snuggled up in the fluffy comforters, like cradled in a cumulus cloud. She looked so—

"_Helpless?" _The Great Old One snickered, making Kid flinch. _"Her soft skin against your own, Fragment. Her heavenly voice calling your name."_ He filled Kid's mind with gruesome thoughts, far too repulsive for any human to conjure up. _"You would love to see her consumed in darkness, consumed in the depths of insanity. Don't you, Fragment?" _

"No—" Kid clenched his teeth. He focused on Maka's soul, but for some reason the sinister soul trying to take over was far stronger. He dropped the envelope on the marble floor and clenched his aching chest.

"_Something is wrong with her, little Shinigami." _He laughed. _"Can't you sense it? Can you sense so much confusion in her heart? Why don't we help her and eliminate her confusion. Eliminate her. Turn her heart into…nothing." _

"Damn it." Kid hissed under his breath. He quickly forced him out of the room quietly. "Something isn't right…" He thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Chapter Seven finished. I'm going to be out of town for two weeks and chapter eight and nine will be done on the plane or whenever I get the chance to write it out. Fall semester will follow my two week vacation, so I will be busy with that and work.

Anyways, the last chapter might be either ten or eleven…maybe twelve (because we all know that's Excalibur's favorite number).

(1) Miso based sauce. It looks like spaghetti with meat marinara

(2) Cold Ramen Salad, so good!

Fact #1-Yes, I pulled an Ohkubo. Jonathan Swift and the Modest Proposal is the real deal. If you ever took a sociology or humanities class, you should know what it is. If not, you would be disgusted and what I wrote in this story is true about the Proposal Swift had made. Of course, he used satire and wasn't really serious…maybe he was…

Fact #2-Japanese food is my dad's favorite food. Those I've listed are the few that he loves for me to cook for him, along with Tonkatsu, Omu Rice and many more.

Fact #3-This isn't much of a fact, but don't you think that Liz and Patti have their own rooms?


	8. Chapter 8: That Girl

A/N: Hey guys, long time, no see! I've been in the Philippines most of August and I followed my fall semester in college upon my return. I actually had this chapter done during my trip, but didn't get the chance to look through it, knowing that it would be filled with mistakes here and there from my jetlagged brain. So, bear with me on the huge, missed grammar mistakes.

Before we get to the story, I want to say thanks to a few people. First, I want to thank my BETA, Kashii Ai, for looking over my story and putting up with my mistakes. Second, I want to thank my grandma for igniting my childhood memories of your delicious Filipino/Japanese cooking and for the J-Dooromas we watched early in the morning while typing this chapter up. I know she doesn't read fanfics, but I just want to get it out there. Third, for my readers. I appreciate the reviews and PMs I have been receiving from all of you. I greatly appreciate it.

Though, I have to say, I would like more than just 'Great Story!' or 'Please update soon!' kind of comments. I would like some criticism and all that good stuff that will make me a better writer and make the plot better for future chapters and stories.

Oh yeah, before we start, it was stated in the new chapter (Soul Eater 77) that Maka was around fourteen or fifteen years old. This story, she's sixteen (please refer chapter one for the age chart), okay? I don't want to hear it. Besides, I do have friends that looked like they were thirteen in high school. Some mistaken them as freshmen, because of their underdeveloped areas (some made fun of me for befriending freshmen, but they really weren't).

Enough of me, let's have some KidxMaka, shall we?

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight:That Girl

It was early Sunday morning, and Maka was at her Papa's house, where she sat at the table with an open book in front of her. Spirit was whistling a happy little tune as he flipped the sausages and the bacon. Maka loved the smell of her Papa's place. It smelled like her childhood. The lingering smell of vanilla candles mixed with the lemon scented wood polisher that he used graciously on his antiques, as well as the maple brown table beneath her. More nostalgic feelings stirred up her senses as the smell of smoky bacon and the spicy sausages lingered with the cinnamon from the French toast.

"I hope you're hungry, Maka!" Spirit sang, glancing over his shoulder to see her reading on the kitchen table. It was like old times, cooking breakfast for his family while Maka read silently to herself. The only difference was that his wife—ex-wife—was not present. Kami would always cook with him, but ended up overcooking the bacon to a charcoal crisp.

Soon enough, he finished and Maka began to fix the table for two. A slight grin was on her face as she watched Papa set her favorites on the table. Cinnamon raisin French toast, orchard style sausages, smoked bacon, over-easy eggs and it was all topped it off with maple syrup and coffee.

"Eat a lot! There's plenty of food." Spirit smiled and began to grab a few sausages.

"Thanks," Maka smiled and began to eat. It was silent between the two. There wasn't any bacon sizzling or Spirit's humming to distract the silence. Spirit noticed that Maka wasn't reading while eating, like she normally does when they ate together, especially during breakfast.

"What's wrong, Maka? You're not reading?" Spirit forced an uneasy smile. "Is something on your mind?"

"Nope." Maka sighed and continued to eat. "If something was wrong, I wouldn't tell you." Spirit twitched, as he watched his daughter turn into the brick wall, just like her mother.

"Anyways," He cleared his throat and grabbed his coffee mug. "Did you get any new letters from Mama? How is she doing?"

"Good," Maka took a bite of the sweet French toast. "She told me she saw Black Star in Brussels with Tsubaki, but they didn't see her. Oh, and she asked for a recent picture of everybody."

"Everybody?" Spirit took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, everybody." Maka repeated and then sighed, as Spirit wanted a more detailed answer than that. "Mama wants a picture of Soul, Black Star, me and—" Spirit was gripping his fork tightly, to the point that Maka could see it starting to bend. He was waiting for that one three letter word. The suspense, if you could call it that, was killing him, "—you…"

"I know just the picture!" Spirit bolted out of his seat in a blink of an eye, and Maka kept eating her food, ignoring the fact that her father disappeared, making so much noise in the other room. "Here! Send this to your Mama." Spirit proudly stated, sitting back down and finishing the rest of his breakfast.

Maka looked at the picture and noticed it wasn't just a picture of her father. It was a picture of Stein, Marie, Azusa, Sid, Nygus and her father. Stein and Azusa didn't look like they wanted to be in the picture. Both of them are being forced by Marie as her arms were wrapped around Stein's and Azusa's arms. Sid and Nygus were behind Azusa, towering as they were standing two stairs higher than everyone else. Spirit was on the other side of Stein, smiling his usual grin. It was a good picture of the old group in the Death Room. With Maka's guess, Shinigami-sama probably took the picture.

"Your Mama was best friends with Azusa and Marie. Though, when test time came around, Azusa and Stein were her enemies…actually…Stein is and forever will be Kami's enemy." Spirit chuckled. "Knowing your Mama, she would love that picture."

"Yeah, she would." Maka smiled and set it down on her hardcover book. "I'll send it to her as soon as I get a picture of Soul and Black Star." Maybe she should send her a picture of Kid, too. Does she know that Shinigami-sama had a son? If so, did she ever see Kid before? Maka could ask Papa, but she had a feeling she shouldn't ask.

"Hey, Papa." Maka looked up from the picture and stared at Spirit, stuffing his mouth with bacon. "Can I ask you something?" Spirit made a muffled noise, nodding his head for Maka to continue. "When was the first time you fell in love?" Maka knew he was the wrong person to ask, but what could she do? She had no other choice but to ask her womanizing father.

"Easy, your mother."

"Yeah, right."

"What?" Spirit was surprised that Maka would say that, but wasn't so surprised because of what Maka knew about his love life. He was a cheating bastard. "It may be that I had several girlfriends back in the day. None of them, I actually felt love…"

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious, Maka-chan!" Spirit whined. "I was—wait—" He thought about it for a while. His daughter was asking him about love. Love! Why would she be asking about— "Love? Why are you so interested?"

"Nothing that con—"

"You found a boyfriend, didn't you?" Spirit was mad now. "Who is he? Is he Soul? Oh I bet it is! I am going to beat the crap out of that octopus hea—"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka shouted as she slammed the book onto Spirit's head. "It's not a boyfriend, it's not Soul. I'm just curious what love is, that's all." Spirit got up from his plate where the rest of his breakfast stuck on his face.

Love. What did Spirit know about love? When the thought of love came across his mind, his wife—ex-wife—appeared, holding a little bundle of pink in her arms. The two objects that he loved most were Kami and Maka. It was unconditional love, no doubt, but how could he explain this to his daughter? How could he simply explain to his daughter, who thinks he's a cheating bastard, what love means?

"What do you think it is?" Spirit asked his daughter.

"I don't know." Maka sighed. "That's why I'm asking you."

"You read enough books to get what love should be like for others, right?" Spirit smiled.

"You're sounding a lot like Soul right about now." Maka pouted. _Twelfth Night, Romeo and Juliet, Taming of the Shrew, Dreamland, Postcards to No Man's land, Lovely Bones, Blue Ether _and so many others. The list went on within her head, and the outcome of the relationships within the books started to pile. Heartbreak, tragedy, comedic happy endings, life changing romances, bittersweet endings, forgotten love and the list goes on. So many different types of love, and no answer. "I don't know. All of them have different endings."

"You're thinking about how the relationship ended up in the end of the story. Why don't you think about the feeling they had when they did. What made them fall in love?" Spirit looked at Maka, still confused.

"I just don't know." Maka sulked over her food.

"Exactly." Spirit jumped in his seat, scaring Maka. She quickly looked up and glared at her father for making so much noise. He was fidgety, like he found a cure for insanity or something. "Nothing is the answer."

"What?"

"There is no right answer to what love is." Spirit started eating again. "Everyone is different. My love for your Mama may be different between Marie's love for Stein."

"Stein-hakase and Marie-sensei?" Maka beamed at the two names her father had mentioned. Was it really true that those two were together?

"Ah, no—I was using them as an example." He hesitated, frantically waving his fork around him. He cleared his throat. "What I am trying to say is, you will know what love is when you get to that point." He paused, preparing himself for another Maka Chop. "And I don't want you finding out for yourself anytime soon!" He shouted.

"Don't worry, Papa." She sighed. All their conversations were _sighs_ and _coughing_. Lots of misunderstanding and little side tangents that were somewhat pointless to the conversation. This, in fact, was a daily regimen for the both of them. "Now back to the main topic. When did you fall in love?"

"Your Mama was the first person to reach my heart." He answered almost immediately after she asked the question. "I may be what you think I may be—"

"Back stabbing cheater?" Maka filled in the blank.

"Okay, that." Spirit almost cried at his daughter's words. "Your Mama is the first one to see who I really was, unlike the other women out there. She was rather exceptional that she had the key to unlock my heart." He proudly stated his feelings.

"Okay, now you're just quoting a line from a movie." Maka mumbled.

Spirit continued to explain to Maka, but Maka understood him pretty well. She liked to see him struggle. In all his words, she believed him to a certain extent. She knew he loved Mama, she knew he loved her, playing at his heart and emotions was something she learned from her mother.

However, there was something she wanted to ask him, but was afraid to ask. Maka was afraid to open her heart, her soul. For some reason, she couldn't build up the courage to ask her father. She would rather face a whole army of pre-kishin monsters than ask. She didn't know why, but it was killing her.

* * *

"If only history class was this hot!" Liz beamed at the television as she watched the half naked King Henry VIII stand proudly in his bedroom. "Why didn't you tell me your brother was in this show?"

"Um, his music is in the show, not himself. He worked with the composer of the show when he was studying abroad in England." Soul explained once again.

"Same thing." Liz shook her hand in the air and continued to watch comfortably on the soft, leather couch. "I never knew _The Tudors_ was about King Henry the Eighth!"

"Tudors was Henry's family name. They were the family that took the throne of England during this time. King Henry the eighth succeeded his father." Kid lectured the two as he read his book. "He was the first King—"

"Please, Kid." Liz sighed. "Let the sexy guy playing King Henry tell me what his life was about."

It was silent amongst the three as the show went on. The background noise of laughter and splashing made its way through the house, hearing the abhorrent mirth of the Assassin, one of the two pistol sisters and the child witch. It was an early Sunday afternoon, when everyone was actually together. Sure, they had a few days they were able to get together, but that been when they were on call or after a mission. This was the first time they were given time off.

"You guys are spending a lot of time together lately." Soul said to Kid as Liz was changing the DVD for the next set of episodes. "Is something going on between you two?" Soul asked. He wasn't stupid, he noticed the changes in Maka's attitude recently, and Kid had also changed too. What gave it away was when Maka asked Soul what he thought of Kid. After that, Maka was acting a little troubled and setting up random dates with her father, who she could not stand.

Kid looked up from his book and stared into Soul's crimson eyes. "Nothing more than just two friends enjoying each other's company." Kid told him straight on with as much honesty in his voice. It was true, he wasn't lying. Kid and Maka did enjoy each other's presence, and it was nice to actually have someone who had the same interest.

"Jeez, are you guys going to make out or what?" Liz sighed, holding the universal remote. "If Kid says there isn't anything interesting going on between them, then nothing is going on."

"Interesting?" They both said at the same time, looking over at Liz. Who sat back on the couch and started playing the next episode.

"Do I really have to explain?" Liz sighed. "I don't know—if Maka kissed Kid or something…" Kid turned red instantly. The night they kissed suddenly came into mind and because of that, he missed Maka now. Soul stared at Kid, but he had returned to his book, trying to keep a poker face expression on.

"Nothing like that is going on." Kid said his final statement and resumed reading. To Soul, that was what he looked like, but Kid couldn't read a single word on the page in front of him.

"If you say so," Soul looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Soul was feeling distrustful with Kid. He never had a problem with Kid before, never. This feeling…was never an issue with the shinigami sitting alone in the loveseat. The thought of his friend's hand all over his meister's body, forcefully pinning her against her will. Just like that chainsaw monster of an enchanter. It couldn't be helped but to not trust him. Even if it was a dream.

Oh, how Soul hated that fight in the book. His fight against the chainsaw rapist taught him something. He tried his best to hold him back, but in the end, he was still hopeless against him. If he couldn't protect Maka fully then, how could he against a Shinigami?

"I'm home!" A voice of an angel echoed through the foyer. Kid and Soul beamed towards the entrance of the living room to see Maka peeping her head in.

"Oh look, you went shopping." Liz was happy to see a few bags in her hand.

"Yeah, Papa and I went to a few stores. I had more, but I dropped them off at my place for now." She smiled and bolted out of sight. "I'm going to put them away. I'll be down in a second."

"She's in a very happy mood for being with her old man all morning." Soul said to the two. "Usually, she whines about how stupid her dad is and her attitude isn't cool."

"Maybe it's because they went shopping. Nothing else makes anyone happier than when someone takes you out on a shopping spree." Liz smiled. "And if that isn't it, then something good happened between them."

"Maybe she was glad that it's over." Soul lounged back into his seat and looked at the big screen.

Maka entered her room and set the bags down next to the closet, not in the mood to put her new clothes and accessories her father forced her to get, no matter how much it cost, away. She felt a little sluggish after coming back here, almost wanting to lay down for the rest of the day. Though, if she did that, either Soul or Kid would think something was wrong. She couldn't deny it, there was something wrong, but she didn't want them to think something was bothering her. Especially if it had to do with those two.

"Maybe if I lay down for a little bit…" She wandered towards her bed, but as she was heading over to the king size bed, she saw the envelope full of pictures on the marble. It was not the pictures her mama sent her, because a picture of Death the Kid was peeking out from the envelope. She grabbed them and pulled them out of the clean, white envelope and fell backwards onto the bed.

"When did Kid—" Maka muttered, looking at one picture in particular. It was the last picture she took of that day, and it was right after they fell out of the tree. His face was priceless. The off guarded look on his face as he desperately struggled for the camera. Maka obviously won that battle, and his punishment was his picture taken when he least expected. She continued to stare at the picture as she lay on the bed, staring up at the glossy finished picture, remembering that time, that specific time.

"_Look at this, Maka." Spirit stopped at a jewelry store and looked into the window display of rings and necklaces. "Aren't they pretty?" _

"_Yeah, they're okay." Maka ignored him, trying to get him to move on, but he continued to stare at the display. "Are you planning on proposing to my future step mom or something?" Spirit's back stiffened up. _

"_Nah, I'm not ready to move on nor do I plan on remarrying." Spirit said to Maka. He stared at his daughter, leaning against the building. She didn't look like she was having any fun. "You know diamonds cannot be damaged. It's beautiful and sparkling, but it's strong." Maka finally looked at Papa, listening to what else he had to say. _

"_Leaving us was hard for her I bet. It probably took a lot of courage to do what your mother did. I don't know if she still loves me, but I know she loves you, no matter where she is. And if I was in her shoes, I wouldn't be able to put up with the pain of leaving you." Spirit paused and looked at the glimmering jewels. "If I had one word to describe your mother, it would be that she is a diamond. She's all those things a diamond should be." Spirit smiled and looked at the large necklace. "I believe if she has a diamond heart, I believe you inherit a special kind of diamond. Nonetheless, you are very much like your Mama." _

"Papa," Maka continued to look at the picture of Kid. Her eyes began to quiver as her feelings for Kid hit her all at once. "I wish I had a heart like a diamond, so I don't have to feel this way." Her eyes began to water, but no tears wanted to go down her face. "I wish I was strong enough to tell you what's going on."

* * *

It was almost dinner time, and everyone except Kid and Maka were outside around the pool. The late afternoon air was wonderful as Black Star, Patti and Angela played in the pool, while Liz and Tsubaki lay in the beach chairs watching them play. Soul pulled himself up from the poolside and joined Tsubaki and Liz in the lounging chairs.

Kid and Maka were in the large semi-professional kitchen, cooking up a big poolside dinner. As both people were, the counters and materials were neat and clean in their respective dishes and containers. After watching her Papa cook this morning, it got her all worked up to cook something too, and for the first time, she got to see Kid cooking in action.

"It smells good," Kid smiled as he sniffed the hearty contents in the food processor. "I never would have thought to put the Crostini toppings in the food processor! Loading the slices would be much easier."

"Papa showed it to me. The recipe doesn't make a lot, so he pulses the mixture in here and the recipe doubles in seconds." Maka told him as she poured the red bell pepper, sun-dried tomato and onion mixture in a bowl. Immediately, Maka separated the blade from the container and brought it to the sink, but as she did that, she cut her finger with the blade. "Crap!" She hissed, dropping the bowl and blade in the sink.

"What's wrong?" Kid rushed over to see Maka sucking on her index finger. "Did you cut yourself?" He looked into the sink where the blade and container was, but couldn't see any sign of blood because of the thick, robust mixture matched blood perfectly.

"It's only a cut." Maka pulled her finger out, revealing a half inch slash along the side of her delicate index finger. Blood slowly oozed out as they both stared at it.

"I'll mend it." Kid walked away towards the guest bathroom. He shouted something following what he said, but his voice drifted down the hallway.

"Wait!" Maka tried to stop him. "It's nothing…" Maka gave up and waited for him. She wrapped it up with a wet paper towel and sighed. She was never good with a knife, though she could handle a scythe pretty well. Or that Soul was the only one she could operate with, if anything.

"Okay, it looks like Liz stocked up on band-aids." Kid walked in with a white box, bearing the red-cross symbol on top. "The last time we used them, Angela, Patti and Black Star were sliding down the staircase with Patti's mattress."

"Don't tell me," Maka giggled. "One of the three crashed or missed the mattress and ended up falling down the stairs."

"Actually," Kid grinned. "The three of them decided to go down together. As Liz and Tsubaki walked by, they crashed into Tsubaki." Maka remembered the day Tsubaki showed up in the Spartoi meeting with a band-aid on her left cheek, another over an eyebrow, and the last on her chin. They were fresh—the blood had still seeped through the medicated padding.

"So that's what happened." Maka chuckled, followed by Kid. He finished mending her cut. "Thank you." She smiled and looked at Kid, who nodded with a smile.

Kid didn't let go of her hand, and Maka didn't pull away. She watched him as he started to caress her smooth, yet strong meister hands. They were always protected by her gloves whenever she wielded Soul. If it wasn't for them, she would have the hands of Black Star's, rough and calloused. However, Kid's hands weren't as torn up as her fellow assassin. His hands were a different kind of rigid. They were stalwart, but they were smooth and refined. No matter what they were holding, they were protected by them. They were guardian hands.

Soon, Kid ceased his movements and loosened his grip, but Maka grabbed his hand firmly.

"Don't stop." Maka muttered softly, staring deep into his golden eyes. Kid didn't stop, he resumed where he left off and delicately touched her hand, tracing along the patterns in her palm. He gradually traced her wrist and the veins that slowly protruded from her milky skin. As Kid reached her bicep, his fingers were replaced by his lips and a small gasp escaped her moist lips. Each touch of his lips to her skin, brought a tingling sensation from her neck to the base of her spine. It was a new sensation and she was already addicted to that feeling.

"Maka," Kid whispered into her ear and kissed her earlobe, making her shiver. Both of his hands softly glided down her waist, to her hips, and stopped at the base of her skirt, feeling her skin. "I think we should—" Maka snapped out of her trance and noticed that they were still in the kitchen.

"We should put the stuff on the grill." Maka turned around and faced Kid. His hands were up, hovering over her hips. "Everyone is going to be hungry soon."

"Right," Kid cleared his throat and placed his hand on her waist. "Let's get cooking then."

"Liz-chan?" Liz pulled her eyes away from the glass doors and looked at Tsubaki and Soul, who were lounging with her on the pool chairs. "Is everything okay?" Liz turned back to the doors to see Kid and Maka walking out with trays full of food, and set it down on the table near the large stainless steel grill.

"Oh yeah," Liz smiled. "I noticed they were heading out here and was about to get up and help them, but it looks like they don't need me."

"Oh, I see." Tsubaki looked over to see Kid and Maka at the grill. She waved and Maka waved back as Kid tried to turn on the barbeque. "Do you need a hand?"

"Gah!" A huge ball of flames burst out of the steel canister and disappeared as Kid launched backwards, saving his eyebrows. Maka giggled, followed by Liz and Tsubaki.

"I think we're fine." Maka smiled. "Dinner will be done soon! Oh and for the appetizer…"

Liz listened to them talk as she thought about what she saw a moment ago. She was sure she wasn't imagining things, but she was sure this was the 'interesting' she mentioned earlier that day. Liz was happy, happy for Kid and for Maka too. However, she felt a little bit uneasy about the ordeal.

"Oi, Liz." Soul called out to her, breaking her train of thought. "You know your magazine is upside down." Liz looked down to see all the articles, fashion models on the two pages were the wrong way. He was right.

"Um…" Liz smiled sheepishly.

Making a good excuse for this situation was hard.

* * *

A/N: Oh man! What will happen next? If you have watched Japanese Dramas before, you could tell the layout of this chapter was very similar to that of the shows. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It might appear boring, because of so much dialogue and all the corny speeches and all that. I guess it's the dramas rubbing off on me. Hehee, at least I wasn't watching Filipino Dramas (omg…I always want to kill myself when I am forced to watch one with my mom. Maybe that was the reason why I moved out).

It might take a while for the next chapter to be finished. I am currently busy with the new start of the fall semester and work, which I am also looking for a new job, to get more experience than bras and underwear. Oh and I have two other fanfics in process right now. One is a SoulXMaka (little kidxmaka) centric multi-chapter and the other is a bizarre one-shot that most of you might think is disturbing. So, please…keep your eye out on those two fics coming your way.

Now, for the facts.

Fact #1-I wrote this with a Jet lagged brain.

Fact #2-For extra credit (worth 50 points!) in my Humanities class, watching two seasons of _The Tudors _and writing an eight page paper on the differences between the Hollywood style to the textbook story of King Henry VIII and the legacy he left behind. I thought about Liz when I watched and how she would be addicted to this show.

Fact #3-I actually cut myself with a Food Processor while making hummus (yuck!) for my dad. Too bad I didn't have a Death the Kid to mend my boo boo.

Fact #4-Did you know Sealand is a country that no one else thinks is a country? It's the world's smallest country. Google it! You won't believe it's a country.

Maka: What does that have to do with the story?

Me: Well…I was watching Hetalia…

Patti: Hahaha! Hetalia! *sings the Maru Kaite Chikyuu song over and over*

Kiddo: I believe that show is completely barba—

Me: You have no sense of humor, do you?

Black Star: YAHOO! I like America! He's full of spirit and is the HERO! But, we all know I AM THE BIGGER HERO THAN HE IS! MUHAHAHAHAAAA!

Me: Maybe that's why I like America so much. *Puts him at number two on my favorite character list*

Black Star: What?

Patti: America is going to take your spot! Heheheeee!

Black Star: How could you, Lexa-neechan?

Kid: Wait! *Looks at the list and freaks out!* I AM NOT NUMBER EIGHT ANYMORE!

*dies*

I know it's lame…I suck at doing these…


	9. Chapter 9: Empty

A/N: Hello, it's been a while! Sorry for the major delay! I promised a chapter back in September and it's already 2011. I'm really sorry and I know many of you keep messaging me about the new chapter. Well, here it is.

I don't want to talk too much here, so I'll say whatever I have to say after the chapter. I have some information about this story and other stories as well.

Here is the long awaited Chapter Nine! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Empty

"Kiddo!" Liz scowled at the Shinigami messing with her closet. "My closet is the same since the last time you organized it." As she yelled at him from across the room, she heard a loud crash and Kid yelping before hearing silence. Liz got up from her bed, covered in fashion magazines and walked over to the walk-in closet. "Gah! What the hell did you do?" The entire right side of her closet was on the floor, seeing the racks had snapped off.

"Shit! I'm useless, crap, garbage and a stifling pig!" Kid cried out as he sat up from being buried from all Liz's expensive designer clothes. "If I'm beaten by a closet, I don't deserve-"

"Oh shut it!" Liz scowled again. She knelt down in front of Kid and took off the black and red lacy bra from his head. "God, I liked it when Maka is with you. You don't go messing with my stuff." Liz looked around her and the mess he had made. "Let's fix this, shall we?"

"Sorry," Kid mumbled as they started fixing Liz's closet.

Liz was happy to see that Kid was back to normal for little bit. For the past week, Kid was able to control his insanity temporarily without having Maka around so often. As duty calls, Maka and Soul had to return to their missions. Though, it bothered Liz that Kid nor Maka had told her about what was going on between them. Their small little act in the kitchen was hard for Liz to get out of her mind, however, she sometimes believed what she saw was some illusion. She hated to admit, but she does have a perverted mind.

Since then, Liz had her eyes on the two very closely for any signs of them having a fling, and it was difficult for her to read them, because they were so good at hiding it. Or that maybe what she saw was all a figment of her imagination. All in all, something was going on between Maka and Kid, because they both seem different from before.

"So, what's up with you and Maka?" Liz asked Kid upfront. With that unexpected question, Kid hit his head on the rack he just fixed, knocking it off again. Liz couldn't help but laugh at her clumsy meister. _Great to have the old Kid back._

"Nothing," Kid looked back, staring at her bright blue eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"Both of you seem different." Liz started putting clothes back on the hangers. "Especially Maka."

"Is that so?" Kid followed suit. "What seems different to you?" Kid tried to keep his cool, trying to give it away that something was going on. Then, he tried to think of times that gave it away. In all respect to Maka's wishes, they made sure to make it not so obvious.

"First off, I know you are thinking of her when you have that face on." Liz chuckled. "I have never seen you like that before and I can also tell you that that's the way you look when you look at her." Liz pointed to the full 180 mirror at one end of her closet. "Same goes for her." Kid stared at himself, though it he wasn't giving off that look she pointed out at that moment.

"The secrets out, huh?" Kid sighed and continued putting the clothes in their hangers.

"I don't like it." Liz stated as she followed Kid. "I don't like the fact you had to keep it from me, your partner." They were shoulder to shoulder now, placing the neatly hung clothes on the rack. "But, that's not what's important right now. I'm glad both of you are together, but..."

"But?" Kid paused and looked at Liz. Her eyes dropped and her hands carefully put the dress shirt neatly on the hanger before putting its place on the rack.

"Be careful." Liz told him, nudging his arm with her elbow. As she started to worry about Kid less, Liz was starting to worry about Soul. It was obvious to her that Soul had some sort of feelings for Maka. If he found out the wrong way, it would not only ruin Maka's partnership with Soul, but Liz's friendship with the both of them. "When you can, it's best if you told Soul before he finds out the hard way."

"I know," Kid grinned at Liz. "Maka said she would take care of it. She didn't want me to tell you until she told Soul. I thought that was best."

"Oh that's cruel!" Liz pouted.

"You gossip way too much! And if Patti found out, she would tell Black Star and Soul would of found out!" Kid hissed, roughly placing the clothes on the hanger and rack. Liz was silent now. Was she that bad of a gossiper? _Oh yeah_-she thought, Kim and Ox dating was her doing, spreading it all over Shibusen, though Kim and Ox denied it hesitantly.

"Good call," Liz smiled, grabbing bunch of clothes with hangers and placed them on the rack. As she fixed it, Kid nudged her with his elbow.

"Give me that blue blouse, it would go here." Kid said to her.

"Loser." Liz grinned, giving him the blouse. She couldn't believe it. Kid and Maka; dating! Liz couldn't help but to smile at this extraordinary event. "Did you guys kiss yet?" Kid coughed and stood still as he held one of the outfits in his hand, avoiding eye contact. "Is that a yes?" He finally looked at her and shortly nodded. "Gah! When? Where? How was it? Was it when you went to California? Was it recently?" She took a short breath and grabbed Kid's shoulders. "How far did you guys go?"

"Ah," Kid moved away and revert his eyes to the other items on the floor. "Look at this mess! How can I have a perfect conversation with my partner if this is..." Kid gritted his teeth and continued to ignore Liz's questions and pesky remarks as he felt a wonderful soul entering the room.

"Liz!" Maka looked into the closet to see the two fixing the messed up room. "Um, what happened here?" Tsubaki was with her and also glanced into the room.

"What do you think?" Liz sighed and nudged her elbow at Kid. "Mr. Almost Perfect had to mess with my closet."

"I see," Maka giggled. "Well, I wanted you to know that Black Star and Patti left with Angela."

"Where?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Tsubaki sighed. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"They are spending an awfully a lot of time together." Kid added. Liz watched Kid and Maka after learning the truth. There was that look Kid was giving off. The distant look in his eyes as if he was looking past Liz, to see the only woman that mattered. Nothing more than what she was seeing made it more obvious that those two were-_like_ each other.

"You're the one to talk." Liz muttered sharply beside Kid. He glanced to the side at Liz, looking down and away with disappointment.

"Liz?"

"Nothing," Liz smiled at Kid and walked out of the closet with Tsubaki in tow. "Tsubaki and I will figure out what to make for dinner! I'm guessing you guys don't have any assignments later?"

"Ah, no we don't." Tsubaki grinned. "We have one tomorrow in Berlin."

"Good!" Liz beamed, "Now I leave this mess to both of you!" She shouted as she oddly marched out of her room, dragging Tsubaki. As they were in the hallway, Liz let go of Tsubaki and walked heavily down the long black and white hallway. She was disappointed for many reasons and she took it out on her heels, clacking against the marble and amplified by the echoed walls.

"Liz," Tsubaki caught up with her march. "Is something wrong?" Liz looked back at the demon tool. Her frustration on her face and her fists relaxed as they reached the stairs. "Liz?"

"If something is going on between my sister and Black Star, how would you feel?" Liz asked the assassin.

"Not sure what you mean, but I really don't know." Tsubaki answered. "But, I think I would be happy for the both of them whatever it is." She smiled her usual smile that only made Liz smile back, but only hesitantly. All that talk and hope about Kid finding someone an interest was all accounted for, but the twisted feeling in her gut made her lose control of her sanity. The thought of them actually together after all the pestering she was doing, she felt a little empty inside. Like something was stolen from her. Her face was tightening and pressure from her eyes began to build, but she only waited for it to subside before she could turn her head at Tsubaki.

"I guess I'll be happy for them too." Liz descended the grand staircase.

* * *

"As I stated before, Justin's location hasn't been located due to Tezca injures. Currently, from few of our staff, Justin directly stated that he was going to the location of the Kishin." Azusa stated the obvious to the present Death Scythes and Senior staff. "We also have a few other problematic situations we need to discuss and figure out their current status in regards to what fire power we have to push back or eliminate them."

"Thank you, Azusa-chan." Shinigami-sama nodded at the sharp eye weapon. "Well, let's start off with our new Death Scythe. Did you two find the little guy who took the Book of Eibon Noah had possessed?"

"No luck on our end," Soul scratched the back of his head and buried his hands in his jacket pocket. "Maka thought she sensed his artificial soul, but it was a decoy he left behind so he could escape. Noah possibly used this when we were searching for Kid." He pulled out a small silver ball with a large glass eye in the middle. "It feeds on the holder's wavelength and creates a temporary soul." Soon the glass eye started to glow and the silver sphere levitated over Soul's palm. "I have to say, it's pretty cool."

"It is pretty cool, isn't it? Eibon created it back in the day to hide from his lover. However it never worked for me, because my wavelength is too strong, it would break into millions of pieces." He laughed and sighed, returning to the topic. "Well, that's unfortunate, though we will not give up on the search. Along with your other missions, keep your eye out for him. He may not be a huge threat, but he could be in the future."

"Yes, sir." Soul nodded. He really didn't want to be there, especially if Maka wasn't with him. And what made it worse was that she was with Kid.

"Okay, next thing is the current status on Medusa." Shinigami-sama turned to Sid and Stein. "What do we got on her?"

"We found a few research notes at the laboratories we invaded. Thanks to Kim, we were able to decipher what Medusa was researching, and it turns out to be more further study on Black Blood and the effects on insanity, such as Kishin Asura's wavelength." Stein explained. Soul kept his ears open for anything on Crona, but having to caught Stein glancing over at him every now and then, they were definitely hiding any information on Crona.

"What about Black Star's encounter with the Demon Sword?" Sid spoke too soon, as Soul's eyes focused on the zombie. "Tsubaki's report from their first encounter and Ox's report for his second encounter, the Demon Sword was also modified over the year and is collecting human souls." It was silent in the room as every pair of eyes went to the new addition.

"I'm not going to say anything to Maka." Soul sighed. "Before we could look for Crona, we need our third meister for our resonance team to recover. And Maka knows that. Besides, Tsubaki already inform Maka about what you just said." That was a lie. It was Soul's first time hearing that.

"Okay, moving on..." Azusa ordered and moved on to the next dilemma.

That was a problem. The adults and Black Star hiding information on Medusa. They thought Maka would run off to find Crona when new information arises, and not to mention hiding it from him. They didn't understand how worried Maka was about Crona. Seeing his partner patiently waiting for some news about her. At least know she was doing okay, meaning that she was still alive. Though, recently Soul wasn't able to tell whether Maka's worries were about Crona or Kid.

* * *

It was late and Black Star, Tsubaki and Angela headed back after the disastrous dinner Liz had made. They eventually ended up buying pizza again to replace Liz's inedible creation. It was quiet in Maka's room as Maka was resting her head on Kid's shoulder as he was reading a large book. She couldn't help, but to read the book that was in front of them, though she wanted to finish writing the letter to her mother. It's been a week since she received her mother's letter, and usually Maka would reply within one or two days.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked her, breaking her eyes from the book. "Can't write anything to your mother while I'm here?"

"No it's not that," Maka shook her head and sat up. She adjusted her seating on the bed. "I just don't know what to write." Maka grabbed the picture she was suppose to send off; the picture of her Papa and the rest of Mama's friends. "Maybe I should write about how everyone in the picture is doing. I wonder if she knew what happened to BJ."

"Maka," She looked to her side to see Kid staring at her. He leaned over and Maka's face soon heated up as he got closer. She was shocked at his sudden actions, but before she could think of the next thing, Kid paused inches away from her lips and grabbed her bicep. "Your strap on one side slid off." Kid's fingers slid the strap back on top of her bare shoulder. Maka turned into a deeper red.

"T-thank you," Maka blushed and looked away shyly. Before Kid, she was never this close to anyone else. Not even Soul; though the time when they were dancing and the other time in the piano room, but it was never like this.

"Maka?" Kid leaned forward to look at Maka's turned away face. "Why are you red?" Kid followed with a smile.

"N-nothing," Maka chuckled, but refrain from catching his stare. Kid's hand returned to her peripherals and reached out to her neck. His fingers lined up with her jaw and gently, Kid turned her head to meet his golden eyes. It only took a second for Maka to look at Kid's warm eyes, before her heart skipped a beat. His strong hands gently moved towards the back of her neck, cupping it. It brought chills throughout Maka's body and soon, she fell into his intoxicating soul and the lips that sealed the deal.

Maka pulled him even closer as she had him straddle her and she deepen the kiss, having her fingers tangle themselves into his thick and smooth hair. His moist lips, soft tongue and his taste was too good that she didn't know how to stop. Every touch, every swift movement brought a strange feeling in her soul, and it felt good. And she could feel his wavelength overwhelming her with so much passion, adding to his taste. Without thinking, Maka softly nibbled Kid's bottom lip and she was awarded with him gasping.

After that, Kid left the kiss for her soft neck, where he could smell her lavender soap and strawberry shampoo. Small gasps escaped her gaping lips and her fingers that were laced in his hair became sharp and strong, as she gently tugged on his dark strands. He inhaled deeply and tasted her with his inexperienced tongue. She tasted like heaven, sweet and savory, two contradictory tastes, balanced in a way that it would only be made by heaven. Though, as a God, he knew this heavenly being was made for sin, nonetheless, he never felt more human than now.

"Hey Maka, I fou-" Soul quickly knocked and entered her room without giving anytime for her to reply to his action. They both quickly pulled away and looked at the weapon that disrupted their sinful act. Soul stood there, with a shock look on his face. A flash of his dream appeared, alternating between him blinking. Seeing them on the bed, to her pinned down by Kid.

"Soul, I-" Maka was the first to say something. She pushed her straps that fell from her shoulders back up. Kid was already off the bed, fixing his hair and his shirt.

Kid and Maka were far apart now, both staring at the dazed Soul. However, all Soul could see was a blur of Kid straddling her.

* * *

A/N: Oh man! That was a short one. I am currently typing the rest of this story on my iPhone, where there is this cool writing app. It's pretty cool if your life is too busy and hectic to bring your laptop around.

Half of this chapter was written on my phone and the rest on Google Docs, where they both sync together. Fun stuff. I did start and write a fanfic with the app. Not once did I use a computer to type it up (uploading it to ff . net doesn't count).

If you follow me on your author alerts, I published another SE fanfic and this time it's about Black Star and Maka. Don't worry, if you are not a fan, you don't have to read it. I am saying for those who are interested. The story is called _By My Side. _I wrote it for my little sister, but she doesn't know it. I guess you can say something happened to her. If you want to know, read the story (hehee)

Anyways, I am again sorry for the major delay. I am a Pre-Pharmacy Major and I work too many hours to be part-time, so please understand. I think about Soul Eater and writing this fanfic all the time and when I get the chance, I pull out my phone and start typing away. On average, I type at least five minutes a day for any of the fanfics I write. It's unfortunate that I had a holiday fanfic halfway done, but wasn't able to finish in time for New Years. Maybe you guys will read it next year.

Okay, I'm going to stop talking. If you guys want to know how the remaining 2010 was for me, check out my LiveJournal.

Well, till next time! I'll sign off with some facts! Happy New Years! Happy Holidays! Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu!

Fact #1-The title of this chapter came from the song Empty by JYJ (Jejung/Yuchun/Junsu from DBSK/TVXQ Tohoshinki), who I saw in concert in November. However, the song itself wasn't what inspired the chapter. It was Still in Love by JYJ.

Fact #2-I have never planned to make Liz the jealous one in this story. She was more of the advice and sustaining character, but for some reason I put some hint that she has feelings for Kid.

Fact #3-My closet is broken…I got too many clothes from my cousins…clothes broke the rack…now I have a futon and car full of clothes that needs to be put away.


	10. Chapter 10: Triangular

A/N: Hey guys, I am here for another update. I'm not so happy on the turn out of the recent chapters, considering how lame Kid was rescued and Noah was terminated (sort of). Also, the new chapter (83) messed up where this story took place, but that doesn't really matter, right? I mean, this is a fanfic after all.

Anyways, no more chatter. Here is Chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10: Triangular

Death City was quiet that night. Soul stopped by his apartment to get the mail and all the other errands that Maka wanted him to do. The trip was a wasted effort when he realized that Blair already did all the tasks that needed to be done. He let out a frustrated sigh and decided to walk to the mansion, leaving his mango tango motorcycle to guard the complex. He glanced at his watch and it was really late, having the meeting go on for almost an hour. To top it off, he had some practice with his new Death Scythe powers with Marie and Azusa.

"Welcome back, Soul." Liz was on the couch watching her late night drama shows. "You look hungry, pizza is in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Soul sighed. "I'll eat in a little bit. I need to talk to Maka about something. Is she still up?"

"Ah, I'm not sure. Kid turned in early and Maka went up an hour later." Liz said to Soul. "She said something about writing to her mom."

"Okay, thanks." Soul ran upstairs.

Soul's pace increased as he reached the hallway to her room. He didn't wait for her to reply as soon as he knocked the door. Whatever she was doing could wait, because what was more important was the piece of information he received at the meeting.

"Maka, I fou-" Soul busted in the room, but only to find that his throat had lost all connections to his brain, as it closed shut at what he was seeing before his eyes. Just as he blinked, a sinister Kid came to mind as he forcefully molest his meister on the bed.

"Soul, I-" Maka spoke, speechless. Soul blinked again and again, having the image alternate from dream to reality. Soul clenched his fist immediately and marched over to Kid with all the anger he built up in the last week and a half.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Soul yelled at the Shinigami. Kid was speechless as well. "Why are you in her room?" Soul grabbed his collar with one hand and held up a fist in the other. His pulsating red orbs gazed back at the golden eyes giving out the look of guilt.

"Soul, stop it!" Maka shouted, getting up from the bed, but his white knuckles met the face of Kid and sent him backwards. "Stop!" Maka shouted once more as Soul went after Kid again, grabbing his collar. This time, Kid fought back and pushed him away.

"Soul, wait..." Kid tried to speak to him, but Soul didn't want to listen to whatever he had to say. All it mattered was that he had a chance against Kid until things got worse. The Death Scythe went in for a punch, but Kid was more ready for it, side stepped and Soul miss. Though, Soul was no slouch either. He smoothly pivoted and went in for another anger filled punch, but only to have it stopped by Kid's meister hands. "Soul, could you please-"

Soul pulled him forward, still holding onto his fist and head butted Kid with his forehead.

"Gah!" They both shouted, though Soul couldn't let his guard down yet. He leaped forward once more to pin Kid to the ground, but he didn't realize what was waiting behind them was a window.

"Kid! Soul!" Maka shouted as they crashed through the glass.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin!" Blair casted. "Bouncing Pumpkin!" She cheered as a pumpkin appeared on the cemented floor, having Kid and Soul bounce off the top and into the watery depths of Kid's large pool.

"Using Smashing Pumpkin as a trampoline?" Liz smiled. "Nice!"

"Nyaa!" Blair giggled. She turned to her owner, Maka, as she was looking out the broken window. "Now, what the hell happened here?" Maka ignored her, staring at the two boys still fighting in the water. Patti came out of the back door to help break it up.

"It looks like Soul found out the hard way." Liz said, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Maka heard the blond pistol and then stared down at Kid.

"Liz knows?" Maka stuck her head out the window and shouted at Kid. Who was out of the water and sitting on the damp floor.

"She found out." Kid coughed out, glancing over to the side to see Soul get out of the pool and hastily marching towards him. "Here we go."

"Jeez," Maka sighed. She jumped out the window and landed with her strong meister legs gracefully on the cement. "Soul, you don't know how much trouble you are in!" Holding a really heavy book in her hand. He stopped where he was at and before Maka could swing her arm back, Soul grabbed her biceps and held her still, looking straight in the eyes.

"Are you okay, Maka?" Soul's eyes looked all over her pale skin for dark abrasions from the shinigami. For blood, for any wounds and lastly, the look in her eyes of pain. "Did he try to do anything?"

"Let go of me!" Maka scowled. "He didn't do anything I didn't want to do, so why don't you stop acting like this?" Soul didn't let go, his grip tighten on her arms; quivering with anxiety and... "Soul," She dropped the book from her numbing arms. "You're hurting me."

Morbid.

"Y-you wanted-"

"Soul," Blair grabbed him and pulled him away from Maka. "Calm down." Wanted? Soul heard her perfectly. Maka wanted it. Maka was with Kid.

"How can I calm down when Maka and Kid are fooling around?" He shouted, as he grew angry at both Maka and Kid. He almost jumped after Kid again, but Patti helped Blair hold him back. Liz helped Kid up and gave him a towel. While she held the other for Soul when he was ready to calm down.

"Stop it!" Maka yelled once more. Soul trying to kill Kid. Kid being threatened. Patti and Blair trying to calm Soul down as he tries to kill Kid. And Liz standing there, watching all this chaos unfold like a stupid reality show on television. Maka couldn't take it anymore. "I want to talk to Soul alone." She addressed them with all of them standing still. "So, would you please..." Her eyes went to Kid, who understood her perfectly. She was the only one who could talk to Soul without any distractions.

"You heard the lady!" Blair beamed. She pushed the two girls towards the door, humming a happy tune. "C'mon Kid-kun! That means you too!"

"Aw, I want to hear what they have to say!" Liz whined, throwing the fluffy towel at Soul.

"Liz," Kid said to her. "Like Maka, I would like to speak to you and Patti. Blair, would you join us please?"

"Okay," Three girls nodded and followed suit. Blair looked back at her owners and smiled.

"You two be nice! I know how you guys get when you fight!" She blew a kiss at Soul, closing the backdoor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Maka immediately started the conversation.

"Me?" Soul hissed back. "I don't know about you, but that's my line! Is that what you two have been doing for the last two weeks? Messing around behind my back?"

"No!"

"This isn't cool, Maka!"

"And the way you are acting is? What are you my Papa?" Maka spat as Soul held back his next statement. "Its not just now, but you've been acting strange since we started staying here. What's going on, Soul?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Soul lied.

"But, you are my partner. You have to tell me-"

"Ha," Soul snickered. "You should take your own word for it." Maka was quiet, having all the words taken from her. "This isn't about me! It's about you and what you are doing with Kid! And what's worse! You not telling me about it! Not to mention, you two left on a date without telling me! "

"It wasn't a date! And I know you'll be like this!" Maka pointed at him. "You would never act 'cool' about it! You're so-"

"Overprotective? Yes, I am!" Soul shouted back. Also remembering a conversation he had with Liz about him being overprotective. "What kind of partner would I be if I wasn't?"

"So basically, no matter if I told you or not, you'll still be like this?"

"Yes." Soul said to her with a straight face. Without a moments notice, Maka stepped forward and immediately slapped him, followed by her iron knee to his gut. Soul fell over, holding his abdomen, almost falling into the pool again.

"Idiot!" Maka snarled. "There is no point in telling you anything!" She grabbed Soul's collar and glared into his eyes. "You-" She hesitated for a bit, having her fist grip tighter at his collar. "You need to lay off! I understand being protective on the job, but when its about personal matters, you need to lay off. Whatever relationship I have with anyone, I can deal with it on my own."

"You're wrong," Soul spat. He grabbed her wrists and forced her to let him go. "We are on the job. This is our mission, don't you see? And can't you see that Kid might be doing this to you, because of the insanity trying to take over. Do you really think that Kid is the actual Kid?" Maka thought about it. The conversations they had since their first night. The day they spent in California and the moments they shared since then. That sensual smile. The random flush of red on his cheeks. How Kid's eyes react to a certain part of a book. It wasn't those moments that made Maka realize it was the real Kid, it was the happy and soothing wavelength that radiated from Kid.

"It's Kid," Maka smiled. "I just know." Soul opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He wanted to say something, bring her to some sort of reason to why he was acting like this. Why he was in such a foul mood since their second night there. He really couldn't put the words together.

"Whatever," Soul let go of her wrists. "I don't like this at all."

"You don't like anything." Maka pouted. "I'm going to see Kid." She started towards the door, but Soul just remembered why he came into the room in the first place. "I don't want to see you until we go to school, and I don't want to speak with you, unless it's necessary."

"Black Star ran into Crona twice." Soul told Maka the little secret he found out today. "If I were you, I would be pissed at Black Star more." She stood near the pool chairs, thinking about what Soul had just said. Black Star, no, Black Star and Tsubaki were lying to her all this time.

"Is that why you barged into my room?" Maka asked.

"Yes," Soul answered. Maka didn't say anything as she hastily marched inside. He was happy with the only handicap that would take Maka's mind off of Soul and Kid for a while, because he knew that Maka's soul and mind is more focused on Crona than anything. Well, that was what he believed anyway.

"Jeez, how do I end up being the bad guy? I catch her messing around with my friend and I get yelled at for being overprotective." Soul sighed and sat on the pool furniture, starting to dry his hair.

* * *

"I can't believe Maka didn't tell Soul." Blair said to them, levitating a bottle of vodka and pumpkin juice into two glasses. "And I can't believe Soul would go that far. Are you sure you're okay, Kid?" His shirt was off and neatly sprawled on the marbled counter. The sharp smell of chlorine and vodka was prominent in the air. Patti entered the kitchen with a clean shirt and pants.

"Heh, yes I am." Kid smirked, drying his hair with the towel. "After fighting with Black Star, fights like these are nothing." Silence. They could hear both of them arguing at each other, trying so hard to make out what they were saying.

"It'll be okay!" Blair cheered. "They argue all the time. They manage to work things after throwing words and books at each other."

_"This isn't about me! It's about you and what you are doing with Kid! And what's worse! You not telling me about it! Not to mention, you two left on a date without telling me! " _They were quiet, hearing Soul yell at Maka.

"Ah, I hope your right, Blair." Liz chuckled. "It doesn't look like Soul is going to go easy on her."

_"It wasn't a date! And I know you'll be like this!" _Maka pointed at him. _"You would never act 'cool' about it! You're so-" _They listened again.

"It all started with a date." Liz commented.

"For the eighth time, it wasn't a date." Kid put the towel around the back of his neck.

"Then tell us what it was, Kid?" Liz said with a sarcastic tone. "If it wasn't a date, what was it?"

"Two friends spending time together." Kid answered.

"How about what you two were doing in the guest room?" Liz asked her meister with the biggest smile that she could ever put on. Blair and Patti followed suit, but to have Patti giggling frantically. "With Soul acting like this, it must be more than just 'two friends enjoying each others company.'"

"Clearly you know what happened," Kid sighed, grabbing the dry shirt and putting it on. "Do I have to say anymore?" Before anyone could say anything, Maka opened the back door and entered the kitchen, stopping her movement as she saw everyone around the counter.

"Did you know Black Star ran into Crona and didn't tell me about it?" That was the first thing she had to say to them. "That bastard." She gritted her teeth, disgusted to think about what else the assassin was hiding from her. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Wait, it's late!" Blair shouted.

"Don't care," Maka shouted. "Don't wait up." She said just before she left the room.

"Maka," Kid quickly got up and followed. She was fast as she was already at the foyer. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back from the door. "I'm sorry it turned out this way."

"Kid," Maka pulled her hand away from his grasp. "I appreciate it, but I don't want to talk about it. Later?" She half smiled at Kid, but her sad, disappointed eyes gave away her pain.

"Oh," Kid casually looked away. "Yeah, I'll wait up."

"No," Maka turned to the door. "Go to sleep. I'll go to your room when I get back." She didn't look back before she opened the door and left.

It didn't take long before Kid heard small gasps and soft cries on the other side of the large steel plated door. Her wavelength in so much disarray, Kid couldn't believe the soul beyond the door was Maka. It wasn't the same wavelength that kept him sane. The cries quickly faded as the distance between Kid and Maka soon grew apart.

"_Uncertainty_," The retched being snickered. "_That is what fuels the insanity within her. Confusion, the will to choose what is right and wrong was replaced with misguided feelings and sinful actions. Finally, anger_." He paused and let it sink in. "_As you can see, fragment. Her pure soul is misleading. What lurks within is what lurks in that weapon she wields. What is possessed by the enemy she seeks. You can feel it too, right?_"

Kid grabbed his chest.

"Black Blood."

"_Yes_," He chuckled. Kid couldn't take it anymore. He quickly, but quietly, ran upstairs to his room. Pulsating pain and surges of insanity send him crashing to the walls, panting desperately for some order in all this madness. "_She was suppose to help you defeat me, but that girl was only fuel to my power_." He laughed once more. "_Why don't you eliminate her? Erase her! Yes! What purpose is there to keep a usel_-"

"She's not useless!" Kid growled, reaching his room and quickly running to the bathroom. "Maka is not useless."

Without taking his clothes off, Kid was drenched again in the large shower and the stinging cold water beat down against his body, like a million needles stabbing him continuously. He let the needles stab each awful event, awful word and awful anything that was heavily stitched into his memory, and had it wash down the drain.

Kid sank to the shower floor and pulled up one knee to his chest. He placed his arm on his knee and followed by his head, shielding his eyes from the pouring water. He simply breathes in the cold air and thought about Maka; thought about her smile and everything that made her smile. It made him calm, reverting his chaotic emotions elsewhere. However, it didn't get rid of them completely.

"_I'll be waiting, Fragment_." His voiced echoed, but faded as he was beaten away by the water.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

A/N: Oh no! The evil goo monster is back! What is Kid going to do? What will Maka say when she sees Black Star and Tsubaki? What will happen when Soul sees Kid again?

Okay, that sounded like a Pokemon preview for the next episode. Lame! Anyways, I'm sorry for another delay. I've been working on other stories along with this one, so I apologize for those who are still reading. This story is almost under wraps and I will announce which chapter will be the second to last. Everything is planned and coordinated and I should have this story completed before the summer begins. But, that's is only a prediction. Thinking about the pace I am going in, maybe the end of the summer I will complete this story. Meh, who knows?

_By My Side_ chapter two is almost finished. Chapter three will be the last and final chapter. So if you follow that, keep your heads up for it.

Fact #1-

No facts for this one. Nope! None. That's a first.

Well, till next time.


	11. Chapter 11: Diamond Crevasse

A/N: I do not own Soul Eater! Beginning is slow, but picks up at the end. Next chapter will be short and possibly the second to last chapter of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Diamond Crevasse

Liz looked out the back door, watching the stillness of the water of the pool reflect the laughing crescent moon. It wasn't the only thing she was looking at it. She watched as the Death Scythe sat down and began drying his hair. His red eyes disappeared under the white cotton, shifting back and forth on his head.

"Big Sis," Patti interrupted her. "I'm going to bed. You coming?" She cheered, smiling despite being so late.

"You go ahead. I'll be up in a few." Liz smiled back and watched Patti turn around and left the kitchen, singing her usual tune. "Villain." Liz mumbled to herself, she pressed her forehead at the spotless glass. No one was the villain. She didn't want to point fingers at who was the root of all this and she was very close to blaming the thing that possessed Kid. With all the dramas and television shows she had watched in the past, the real villain was...

"Liz-chan?" Blair knocked on the glass door. Liz didn't know she was out there. "You okay?" She tapped again, only to have Liz lean back from the glass and let Blair walk into the house.

"Yeah," She smiled. "Just figuring out what to say to Soul. You know, being Kid's partner and all."

"Is that so?" Blair giggled. "For a second I thought you have a thing for Soul."

"Don't be silly!" Liz chuckled.

"I'll be upstairs in Maka's room. Looks like she won't be back for a while." Blair yawned. "Good night. Oh and take care of Soul, okay?"

"Yeah. Good Night." Liz smiled and watched the witch turn into a cat and tiredly walked out of the kitchen. "Now for Soul." She turned the handle and stepped out into the backyard.

"I don't want to hear it." Soul sighed, pushing the towel back from his head.

"Well, and I thought I was going to be talking about your feelings." She said sarcastically. "If it isn't selfish, I would like to talk about me." Her heels clicked on the wet concrete and she sat down on the lounge chair next to Soul.

"How is that not selfish?" Soul chuckled. "Fine, I guess it'll derive my mind somewhere else."

"It's about Kid." Liz laughed, only to have Soul groan in frustration. "See, the thing about him is that he tries to be perfect."

"Tell me something I don't know." Soul sighed.

"That's the thing. He tries too hard to be the perfect guy, perfect son, perfect meister and perfect friend. And at times he thinks he is that perfect person, and other times he thinks he's a complete loser. Perfect or not, we all know he is a complete dork!" Liz laughed. Soul didn't return the funny, but true, remark and sat there, staring aimlessly at his feet.

"He is not the perfect friend for what he did." Soul said to Liz. "A friend wouldn't do that behind my back."

"Really? For what I know, You and Maka are not dating. Heck, she has every right to date Kid or any other guy." Liz said to Soul. "That means Kid can have any girl." Soul sighed, but didn't say anything back. "You might have feeling for Maka, but you have to learn to accept what she wants. If you don't, then you are going to ruin your relationship with her."

"Who said I have feeling for Maka?" Soul raised his voice offensively. Liz tilted her head and stared at him with gleaming eyes. "Okay, jealousy is one thing, but I don't have those feelings. At least not yet…it's just…" Once more he thought about the horrific dream.

"Whatever it is it's ruining your partnership and friendship with two of the most important people in our team. And I don't want something like this cause drama within the group." Liz told Soul putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look, we need to accept it and be there for them."

"Because we're all we have, and we can't afford to lose what we have." Soul added. He looked at Liz and smiled. "You making me say uncool things? You watch too much TV, you know that?" Soul chuckled. Liz was right and Soul knew she was right. However, he doesn't want her to be right. For Maka's protection, he must interfere with their relationship. Even if it ruins his with hers.

"Actually, that's how I'm dealing with this." Liz groaned. "I may be happy for them, but to tell you the truth-" Kid really was a hero. He brought her and her sister off the streets and gave everything they could have wanted. Gave them a home and a place to belong. Someone like Kid needed someone like her. A woman raised in the streets from nothing, needed by the future grim reaper of the world. She was inconspicuous with her feelings, until Kid confessed his feelings for Maka. Liz wasn't the only person Kid needed. There was another person that could keep Kid sane. "I'm actually jealous of Maka." She smiled at Soul. Soul sat there quiet, looking back at the fellow weapon.

"Liz…"

"Anyways," Liz chuckled and looked away from Soul. "From a one weapon to another, let Maka do what she wants. I'll let Kid do what he pleases. When they need us, they know that we are always there for them."

"I'm not promising anything!" Soul chuckled, and Liz punched him in the arm as they stood up to go back into the mansion. "Kidding!"

* * *

Maka marched hastily through the lamp lit streets of Death City to Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment complex. Maka thought of the many times she asked Black Star and even Tsubaki about Crona. Their words, their smiles and sympathies were all lies. At this point with everything happening in the Gallows Mansion, giving her trust and respect seemed to throw Maka's emotions in a slight curve. The only people that she could ever trust were lying behind her back and it was killing her.

"Maka?" Tsubaki answered the door after Maka banging on the door with her fist. "What are you—?"

"Where is Black Star?" Maka ignored her and looked frantically for the assassin.

"Maka—" Tsubaki was interrupted again by Black Star side stepping into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"So you found out about Crona, huh?" Black Star smiled and leaned against the refrigerator. Maka's green eyes were furrowed and it was beaming an imaginary laser towards Black Star, hoping he would burst into flames. "You gonna let me talk?" Black Star pulled out his hands from his pockets and opened the refrigerator to get something to drink. "Wow, this is a first! The book worm decided to let me the 'idiot' talk."

"Don't push it!" Maka spat. She was tempted to march over there and give her a piece of her mind and her fist. If it was at school or during the day she would do such actions, but they were not and she needed to be rational. "I know you have Angela in the other room sleeping. If you don't want me to wake her for Tsubaki's sake, explain yourself." He pulled out a carton of milk and opened the lip. He doesn't offer a drink to his partner nor to Maka.

"Kid."

"What about him?"

"We need him and everyone to get Crona back." Black Star took a big swig out of the carton. "He is no condition to go out on any mission."

"What does this have to do with you two not telling me about Crona?" Maka asked.

"What always happens." Maka's fist tighten at his response.

"What happens?" Maka's patience was about to disappear.

"You find out where Crona is and you become Miss Pouty." Black Star said to Maka. "You forget everything else and you make a beeline to Crona, stopping everything that comes your way." Maka really wanted to smack him.

"You think I was going to abandon Kid to find Crona on my own?" Maka hissed. "I'm not that dense, you know! You know how every night I worry about Crona?"

"Maka, we are worried too." Tsubaki butted in. "We are all worried about Crona and Kid. We want to save them all if we could."

"Right now," Black Star crumpled the carton and threw it in the waste bin. "We have Kid and we need him to get back to his symmetry overlord self before we find Crona and bring her back to do the same."

"If you know me so well, why don't you stop me when I start becoming hasty?" Maka asked them. "Talking like this now would have done the trick and I would have understood."

"Because you won't focus on Kid alone." Black Star chuckled. "Crona would be in your head and you won't put forth on helping Kid!"

"That's not true!" Maka shouted. "I would give one hundred percent on everything that life throws at me! I don't do anything half assed!"

"Yeah right!" Black Star rolled his eyes.

"It's true!" Maka yelled. "I would probably focus even harder if you let me know what Crona's up too. It would make me sleep a little better at night. Just a little." Her voice quiet down a bit and looked to the side where Angela was peeking through a crack in the bedroom. "You don't know how much it hurts to think that Crona is out there; hurt and confused. I don't know what condition she is in, but I just want to know if she's still okay." Black Star wasn't expecting this from Maka at all. It was less yelling than what he anticipated and it was making him finicky.

"She's not okay," Black Star blurted out. In a sense, he wanted to start something.

"Black Star," Tsubaki hissed. "What are you saying? Maka, he didn't mean it like that. Crona is alive." Maka looked over at Tsubaki and then back at Black Star, trying to figure out who was lying to her just now.

"Alive, but not fine." Maka concluded. "She's more messed up than before?"

"Yep!" Black Star crossed his arms and leaned against the fridge. "More messed up than before."

"That is why we need everybody who cares for her with us." Tsubaki said to Maka, reassuringly.

"And that includes Kid," Black Star added concluding his first answer.

"We are sorry for not telling you, Maka." Tsubaki added with guilt. You should understand why we hid it from you. We want you to focus on Kid and have him recover fully." Maka understood clearly. If Kid was needed for the rescue, his mental state during an insanity break would need to be at the peak of perfection and not be affected at any costs. If Kid was not, Spartoi would have to deal with two insanity driven comrades to defeat, and leading to more casualties. The last thing Maka wanted was another one of her friends hurt and worst would be because of her ignorance and hastiness. Soul suddenly came into mind.

Black Star and Tsubaki already thought of this from the start.

"I am sorry for disturbing you at this hour." Maka turned to Tsubaki, but not to Black Star. "From now on, please tell me if you hear anything about Crona. No more hiding it." She turned to the door and opened it. "But if I hear it from anybody else that you ran into her again, I will definitely kill you." Maka looked over at the assassin one last time before she walked through the door.

"Haha, she can try." Black Star laughed and put his hands behind his head. "Weird girl." A leather ribbon grabbed Black Star by the elbow. He looked down to see a sleepy Angela wearing her hat as the chameleon tongue wrapped weakly around his elbow.

"Book girly is mad at you!" Angela rubbed her eye sleepily. "Her eyes are puffy..." she ended with a yawn.

"Someones eyes will be puffy if she doesn't go to bed!" Tsubaki walked over and smiled at the sleepy girl as Black Star laughed, lifting her off her feet. Angela wasn't the only one who noticed Maka's blood red eyes.

"Crazy girl." Black Star grinned.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning and Kid was sitting up in his bed, waiting and hearing for Maka's return. Two hours had passed since Maka marched out of the mansion and two hours, fifteen minutes and twenty seconds since Maka and Kid were in her room; her bed. Kid set his elbows on his thighs and dug his fingers in his hair, trying so hard not to think about Maka after her argument with Soul. The uneasy chuckle, avoiding eye contact and the heaviness of her footsteps to the door; he couldn't think of a time where he saw her like that. What made Kid's heart ache more was hearing the soft cries outside the double metal doors.

"Enough!" Kid hissed. "Not now." Kid tugged on his hair and set his hands behind his neck. His eyes shut quickly and he tried to recall the Maka before two hours, sixteen minutes and ten seconds ago. The pristine white smile, the emerald gem eyes and her soft touch; Kid put those things in his head, calming himself and keeping the wretched monster at bay. The way he was feeling at that moment, Kid doesn't know what to do. Maka was being held back, because of Kid. She could be out there finding Crona with Black star or Crona would be be saved. He really wanted to take his fist and ram it into his chest, to rip the bastard out. Problem solved.

Kid looked at his hands; shaking and wrinkled from the cold shower. He stayed in their for a long time, trying to suppress the old god within his quivering soul. It taunted him with so many mix emotions, pulling him in and out of insanity. He put Soul into his already infected mind. How could Kid possibly tell his friend that he liked his meister? Let alone Soul having feelings for Maka too. What was worse was that Soul had to found out about Maka and himself the hard way. "Why does it have to be like one of Liz's stupid dramas?" Kid let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Kid," Kid looked up to hear Maka's voice. He looked around his extravagant room, but couldn't see her nor feel her presence. "Kid, are you there?" Kid stood up and walked towards her voice. "I'm in your closet." He stride to his walk-in to see Maka in his mirror.

"Hey, Maka." Kid cleared his throat. "I see you are in your apartment." His stomach dropped further into his abdomen. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Maka said quickly. "I talked to Black Star and Tsubaki about Crona..."

"And?"

"They didn't tell me with good intentions." Maka looked away. "I can't do anything about it."

"Oh," Kid studied Maka, watching her fiddle her fingers and not making any eye contact. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying heavily. "I'm sorry." Kid broke the silence.

"For what?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Everything." Kid said firmly. "If it wasn't for me, you would be..."

"Kid, please." Maka stopped him, placing her hand on the mirror on her end. "It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." Her red green eyes finally looked at his. He put his hand on his mirror too, meeting hers.

"You are not coming home?" Kid's voice cracked.

"This is my home." Maka broke a smile and a small chuckle. "But no, I think I'll stay here for the night. If you don't mind." Kid quickly nodded. He knew Maka needed time to herself. Kid, her possibly future boyfriend, and her Soul, her weapon and partner, in the same roof.

"See you tomorrow?" Kid asked her. She nodded and pulled her hand away from the mirror.

"Good night." Maka said before she disappeared from his sight. His reflection appeared and Kid is faced with what Maka saw. The pads of his fingers pushed harder onto the mirror, wishing that he could touch her. Comfort her.

"Good night, Maka." Kid softly let out from his lips. It was too late, but at least it was said. Nothing could be done, nothing to do. For the first time in a short while, Kid was once again alone in his room. Maka wasn't returning tonight, so the only thing to do was sleep. How could he?

* * *

The following day wasn't pleasant as Maka go about her day as usual, but with lack of sleep from the night before and early this morning. She slept from exhaustion, however, her mind was on overdrive as her brain went from one problem to another. Black Star and Tsubaki, her oldest and best friends, hid their encounters with Crona and her whereabouts. Her feud with her partner about her relationship with the headmaster and Shinigami's son, Death the Kid. Last but not least, her relationship with Kid and his messed up dilemma with an ancient being possessing him of an old insanity. Let us add the massive amount of school work on top of that and she was declared one stressed out student with a dramatic social life.

"What is this?" Maka sighed. "A teenage science fiction romance comedy novel?" She cringed at the thought of her most hated genre of literature being the main theme of her life at that moment. "Shit, I should read some of that so I can fix my problems." She sighed once more and continued walking down the hallways of Shibusen.

Maka entered the library and sat down at the third level tables, where she pulled out her notes from the day's lectures. As much as studying help her avert her mind elsewhere, Maka needed to sort all her problems and figure out how to quickly repair the ones that she could easily fix. In one of her notebooks, she turned to a blank page and began jotting down her thoughts about everything. Everything ran though her head in endless loops. Her heart sank a little deeper into her chest, feeling it pound heavily into her lungs, making it harder to breathe. It didn't help that her mechanical pencil also ran out of lead.

Maka quickly rummage into her bag for refills, but as she did so, the envelope of pictures slid out of her pack and on top of her notebook. Her emerald eyes scanned over the glossy pile, looking at the different expressions of Kid. When they fell out of the tree during the concert, when he was running away from the crowd that admired his stripes, and when he was looking at her in Griffith Park; this was Kid. His touch, smile and soul made her calm once more, but her heart still felt heavy with this burden. She wanted to tell others how she felt, but the people that mattered are either far from reach or didn't understand.

Maka remembered she put her unfinished letter to her Mama in the envelope along with the picture from her father. Her eyes reread what she wrote to Mama and all she could do was feel sadden that she was not here. Maka wanted her mother here with her. Someone to listen to her problems, give advice and comfort her. She felt that only a mother would understand what love and friendship could do to a young daughter's heart.

"_I believe if she has a diamond heart, I believe you inherit a special kind of diamond_." Spirit's voice rang in her ear. Her father's words cleared her mind. For the first time in the last twenty-four hours, her chaotic mind came at ease with the advice that she was too afraid to recall. Her clouded mind was hiding the answer all along and it was from her good for nothing father. All she had to do was to be-

"Strong," Maka's eyes widen. "I need to be strong." Maka realized and she quickly packed her things. She needed to confront Kid first. Without Kid, Spartoi would not be able to rescue Crona. It is necessary for her to confront her true feelings about Kid and find the courage to help him fight off the ancient being trying to posses his soul. That was her mission from the start and she was so caught up with Crona, school, her partner and Black Star that she forgot her true mission.

"Kid," Maka muttered as she slid the envelope into her bag. She was so confused last night, Maka believed that Kid was as confused as she was, and he needed to find answers too. That opposed a larger problem where Kid's mind wasn't stable yet. "Soul," Maka knew Soul was around campus and he would be looking for her soon enough. It wasn't easy hiding from him. Maka did not want him to interfere, not now at least. She could deal with him after Kid. For now, she needed to get to Kid.

Maka looked in her bag and remembered the device that Soul and herself confiscated from their last mission tracking Noah's assistant; Artificial Soul Decoy.

Maka wasn't the only one with problems as Kid was alone in the mansion. Death the Kid was on the bathroom floor, staring at the man that stood against the counter. The collector smirked at the poor shinigami for being a small fragment of a larger piece of a treasure. That was what Kid was; he was a smaller piece of something greater. That piece could never be anything bigger than the original and he knew it.

"_Fragment_," The Great Old One spoke to him. "_We both know you don't need her. That delicious soul is a siren that lured you into more pain and confusion_."

Kid did not_ resist_.

He did not_ ignore_.

He did _nothing_.

For the first time, he listened to what they had to say. Kid didn't get any sleep. Now, he was tired and weak. Kid was at the precipice and now he genuflected his soul to insanity.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been awhile! I hope you guys are doing well. I'm in pharmacy school, so I've been busy. I'm starting to miss reading and writing for leisure, so I've been working on _A Promise to Burn_ and this fanfic little by little. Please be patient and look out for the next chapter. Hold on a little longer, because this story is almost over.

Thank you for your patience! I appreciate it greatly

MC


	12. Chapter 12: Lullaby

**A/N: Hey, EVERYONE! Are you guys still with me? I have not forgotten about you guys. I still read the reviews and the messages you guys sent me about EGNA and AP2B. Don't worry, I have some awesome news, but I'll let you guys what that is after the chapter. **

**Here is the long awaited Chapter Twelve of Even Gods Need Angels. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Lullaby

"Why is it the high and mighty, headstrong, pure bastards always ends up more corrupt then the people that oppose them?" Noah smirked at the dissipating Kid on the bathroom floor as he asked him. "You and your father are a symbol of something good for the sake of humanity and the world, but it would seem like that the 'perfect' beings possess a cruel and foul soul." He continued to rant, feeding Kid statements that would tear away at him. And it did. Kid just sat there against the pearl white walls and upon the smooth marble tile.

"No words?" Noah laughed devilishly. "Oh my dear Shinigami...how could it be that you hold your tongue now?" He pushed himself away from the long bathroom counter and squatted in front of the still boy. "You would always have something to say with that sharp mouth of yours..." Noah put Kid's chin between his index finger and thumb, holding it up for Kid to look at him, but the pupils were dilated black encompassing the warm golden iris. "And nothing comes out of it now. What if I say something about your friends?" No response. "You were pretty pissed when I gave the order to assassinate the young scythe meister." Nothing. "What if I kill her along with your partners?" Kid didn't stir. No, he continued to not make a move.

"You got it all wrong, my friend." The Great Old One finally made his full attendance and joined them. "In order to interfere with the Fragment's feelings, you need to torture them menacingly in front of him." Kid could see the being possessing him for the last month or so appear alongside Noah, now was leaning against the counter once more. His being was beginning to grow, making the room slowly become engulf in inky madness.

"Don't call me, 'my friend,'" Noah spat at him. "I am your master, remember? I caught you and you are part of MY collection."

"The greed part of you is dead," The insanity being retorted at Noah's image. "You are part of this madness now. Meaning you are a part of me."

"Yeah, yeah," Noah sighed.

This was a different feeling he had than the previous attacks. Kid didn't believe he was breathing, but he was breathing. Kid didn't sleep a wink, wanting to sleep, because he was so tired too. However, he couldn't blink not for a second as his eyes remained wide open. As a shinigami, it shouldn't be a problem, but he was also half human. Everything about being half mortal and half immortal, Kid felt like the two were at war with each other. He fought to rest, but he wouldn't allow it. He fought to blink, but he would not let that happen either. Kid fought against the pulsating pain in his chest, but he wanted to feel it tear away at his mortality. Finally, he fought to believe that Noah, Greed Eibon, and the Great Old One was there in front of him, but this time the insanity of immortality made them appear before him.

"Maka," Kid muttered, the only movement made since early in the morning. Kid once more fought to believe Maka was there, but once again her soul was in the mansion. He watched as Noah and the Old One made a notion of her presence when they heard Maka's voice carry through the hallway. It wasn't long before Maka made it to his bedroom door that she paused.

Maka stood in the hallway, facing the large, black door of Kid's room. She hesitated when she sensed something foul, agitated, but yet, it was alluring to her soul perception. Her eyes was fixated at the door, using her other senses to locate Kid's swelled soul, harboring two other faint beings within him. She finally felt it then. Finally felt the insanity that possessed her friend's soul. Maka also realized that she and Kid were alone. The house staff wouldn't be here until midafternoon and the others would not return within an hour from now, especially after she left a decoy on campus. There was no Black Star to hold Kid back from hurting her.

She was on her own.

"K-Kid!" Maka's voice shook, but was loud against the heavy door. Her palms were flat against it, trying to keep her hand still from shaking. It wasn't that she was nervous or scared. She was fearful for how far Kid had gone into the depths. Kid's soul was almost non-existent, however, it was still there. Barely.

Maka almost fell forward when the door opened to a dark bathroom. Heat instantly hit her skin when she took a step forward. The water from the sink and shower were on, emitting steam from the facets. The air was heavy, humid, and dense from all the steam. Maka was having a difficult time breathing regularly. The bathroom door behind her closed shut, trapping her in the darkness. Physically, she was alone, haven't seen any shadows when the door was open. However, Maka was not as three wavelengths were there with her.

"Kid?" She called out once more. Maka kept her eyes straight into the bathroom, looking and listening for any movement; her hand reached over to the threshold, hoping to find a light switch. "A-Are you in here?" She held her breath, keeping herself steady and quiet. The water was running steadily, rhythmically, crashing into the porcelain and tile. She tried to keep herself calm and patient with the heavy air. Sweat became prominent on her neck, where her blond strands began to stick. Her head was getting light headed from all the steam.

Then Maka realized that it wasn't just the shower and sink that were heating up the small, but larger than normal, bathroom. It wasn't the heat of the steam that made her body feel heavy and her head light headed. It was the two unknown wavelengths and Kid's corrupted soul. The three souls were so dense with madness, she too, was being consumed, regardless of her unique angelic wavelength. And this consumption was not new to her; Maka felt it before when they faced Noah and Gopher. The second wavelength she was sensing was indeed Noah's soul, but she could tell that it coincided with the third and final wavelength.

"Maka!" She heard her name in a desperate scream, however, she could not react in time when she was pushed against the closed door. Maka groaned from the initial impact, her back tingled in pain. And it didn't end there, when someone or something grabbed her arm and whipped her against the adjacent wall. The tile was covered with thick condensation from the steam, and the back of her blouse was immediately drenched. The tight pigtails on her head were loose, and freed from their bounds. Unlike herself, Maka was pinned once more against the wall. The tile wall weren't as lucky as the door, as she could feel the wall crack behind her from the force of the swing.

"K-Kid…" At first, she thought the person who grabbed her wasn't Kid, because the wavelength was all wrong. "P-Please…" Maka tried to speak, grabbing hold of the wrist in which the hand held her neck. In no doubt, it was Kid that bounded her, where the infamous cologne he used was now prominent.

"Are you afraid?" Kid muttered against her skin. Maka could feel his lips roughly against her jaw. Involuntarily, Maka shook when his breath touched her skin. "What are you afraid of?" Kid whispered into Maka's ear.

"K-Kid."

"Of me?"

"No."

"No?" Maka shook her head instead of a verbal response. The grip on her neck was becoming tighter, and tighter as milliseconds went by. Maka did not want to struggle. She didn't want to fight Kid, but she had to escape with her life.

"I'm afraid—" Maka swallowed hard. "—of losing Kid." She spat against him, and that ignited anger and the twisted soul before her. The line of translucent light bulbs began to flicker by its own, dimmed partially in soft light. Her green eyes shifted briefly at her surroundings before they made their landing on the golden eyes before her. Nothing else mattered once Maka saw Kid. His hair was matted down from the steam. The white dress shirt clung to his frame. The hold on Kid's wrist was loosening. Maka's resistance was ceased when she looked deep into his eyes. And what she could see within the sun colored orbs was fear.

"Why are you not resisting?" Kid's grip tightens around her neck. She groaned, but Maka fought out a smile across her aching face.

"Why do I have to resist?" Maka strained her voice. "I'm with you after all." She widens her smile, but it was smacked out of her by the back of Kid's hand. Her face stung, along with the back of her head when Kid pulled her away from the wall and slammed her back against it; harder than the first time.

"Bullshit!" Kid hissed. "You are nothing more than a vixen to the fragment's insanity!"

"And you are nothing more but a jealous soul that wants revenge against your former comrade!" Maka held her voice with the little ground her foot could manage. Kid pulled back his free hand, but held it. Frozen, from what the girl had said. "Yeah, I know—know what I must know to stop you."

* * *

"Hey, Soul!" Liz, Patti and Blair approached Soul in the hallway. "Doing some reading?" Blair giggled, pointing out that Soul stepped out of the library.

"No, I'm looking for Maka…" Soul scratched the back of his head. "I asked Jenny about Maka, and she said she was here for about an hour."

"She could be somewhere else." Liz suggested. "Did you check Lecture hall 13? She likes to do her homework there too."

"No," Soul shook his head. "I could have sworn I felt—" He looked everywhere for Maka in the extravagant academy library. From the ground floor to the restricted level four floor, his bookworm of a partner was not found.

"She can't be far," Blair said to him. "She might be hiding from you—Oh! She might be back in the apartment! She has to be!" Soul didn't listen. Soul was staring blankly down the hallway, ignoring the girls in front of him. Something did not feel right. He knew Maka well enough to know where she could be. And what kind of partner would he be if he couldn't sense Maka's wavelength. Strange, yes, but Soul was a Death Scythe now, and being Maka's partner cause him to know where Maka was.

"Soul?" Patti was waving her hand in front of the fellow weapon. "Hello? Soul!" Think Soul…damn it, this isn't cool! Think! Maka was here, he could feel that. At the same time, it was like she wasn't here at all.

"Shit!" Soul bolted back into the library, this time with the girls trailing behind him. Jenny, one of the student helpers, tried to stop Soul for making noise, but he ignored her and trekked on. He weaved by the tables towards the spiral staircase in the middle of the library, where he held out his student ID card. The girls were far behind him as he took three steps at a time, and with no time at all, Soul held out his ID against the Level Four access gate, and grabbed the handle when the red light turned green.

"Hey, Soul!" Liz called out. "She's not here." The whole floor was deserted. No one, but a frantic Soul making his way around each table. They watched as he pulled each chair out and looked under the table. He didn't dare put the chairs back. He moved quickly, looking for something.

"What? Maka hiding under the table?" Blair laughed. That was when Soul stopped and reached over to the middle. What was attached to the table was a small blue sphere the size of a ping pong. It was the artificial soul decoy.

"You idiot!" Soul crushed the sphere in his hand and made a run for it. "We need to get to Gallows Mansion. Now!"

* * *

"Fear envelops your heart." The bathroom became dark, and Maka was surrounded by the dense air of insanity. She felt this before when she let herself go in order to reach Crona's soul, but this time there wasn't an ocean. Maka could barely move through the darkness; it was too dense, like moving through syrup. Searching, Maka let her soul perception on full force, finding Kid's soul. But, without Soul, it was very difficult to find any wavelength in this heavy space.

"A normal mortal would have been crushed from the pressure…" The voice was muffled through the opaque air. "You are mortal, yet, you are not. You bleed like the others, you suffocate when you have no air, and you feel pain through suffering and despair. And yet, you defy all physicality of a human. You push where many would have given up. You and that loud assassin."

Maka tried turning her head, looking and listening the direction the voice was coming from. It was no use. Kid's voice was surrounding her in the heavy ocean of the void. Without Soul, she could not strengthen her connection to find Kid's soul. And without using the Black Blood, finding other forms of insanity would be difficult. But, she had to try.

"Black Star and I are not normal." Maka kept all senses on alert. "You should have realized it the many times we kicked your sorry ass."

"You mean kicking his, right?" The echoing voice in the maddening spirit water disappeared and the voice presented itself clearly. Maka wasn't floating in the darkness anymore. The darkness was instantly replaced by the crisp summer night of Death City. Low lighting of the antique street lamps illuminated softly at the park that laid out beneath the zig zag staircase. The small building that towered over the small playground was her old grade school, where she first went to school when she was an innocent four year old. Thirteen years had passed, and the metal miniature Shibusen playground still remained the same. What changed was Maka stood at the top of the stairs.

"Can I be strong like Mama?" A little girl's voice echoed against the concrete. A glow at the second floor window invited her down the stairs, beginning her lengthy trek.

"Maka is really small, so you can't…" The all too familiar voice of her father followed, his low tones rumbling in the metal of the play structure. She set a foot onto the school grounds, making a firm stand on the wood chips.

"You can't be as cool as me!" She looked up at the top of the skull head on the play set. A five year old Black Star cheered on with his finger pointing straight to the sky above them. "No one can be!" He laughed obnoxiously, like he always did. His usual spiked hair was shorter than it was now, and his fingers were stubs compare to his calloused long ones; just like a sword. But, one thing that had not change was his champion of a smile and gleaming eyes.

"Black Star…" Maka watched the little boy make a heroic jump from the top to the soft wood chips. His beady little green eyes stared back at Maka with a creepy smile. "What are you—?"

"I'm here, so I can fight you." Little Black Star held up his fists towards her.

"What?"

"You heard me!" Black Star laughed.

"I can't beat up a little kid."

"Nope."

"What?"

"You can't." He said to her with a devilish grin. "We both know you can't beat me."

"Even as a five year old." Maka hesitantly looked away from little Black Star and towards the school building. Where Maka saw the inviting light at the top window, Black Star sat at the window cill.

"Go ahead." Black Star snickered. "Take your best shot." He pointed at his five year old self. "He can take a shot."

"I can't…"

"Really?" He jumped down on to the pavement and stepped into the wood chipped playground. "We both know that I could take a hit at the age. You want to, right? I mean, you probably think I deserve it for hiding Crona from you." She looked cautiously back and forth from the younger to the later. "I mean, c'mon! Your oldest friend and biggest rival hid one of your newest and most depressing friend from you…not only once, but twice! I would be pissed if I were you! Some friend I am, haha!" He teased with as much sarcasm to piss even Tsubaki off.

"Well for one, Black Star already knows that I am already pissed at him." Maka chuckled. "Do you really believe you two are the real Black Star? The real Black Star would warn me; saying that if I do punch him, then we will have to duel. Oh and here is another thing—" Maka smiled, "If you are the real Black Star, how did we become friends? Only us would know, right?"

"Pigtails." The scythe meister said to them. She began to walk towards the school building, wanting to find an exit from this illusion. "You pulled my pigtails and I hit you with my coloring book. I was the only one who actually fought back." She turned around before opening the door. Both assassins were gone. "And you declared me your enemy that day." Maka smiled, "And a friend. Only a friend would know that Black Star doesn't harp over the past, nor does he think of the future. He is an idiot warrior that lives in the present, and fighting his way towards surpassing the Gods."

Maka faced the door to the school. It was the same as she remembered it with the name, 'Smiling Moon Academy,' nailed in with block letters. The golden knob held her distorted reflection. She could feel it beyond the door. She felt the insanity calling her. The insanity of a God. The insanity of Death. Insanity of Death the Kid rang on faintly behind the dark charcoal gray door. It was her only way through, so she braced herself, and moved forward. The door knob was cold when she turned it, and once she stepped into darkness once more…the wafting scent of lilacs, pungent espresso and cream, and…

Pizza?

The darkness around her materialized into vivid greens, purples, red and so many different colors. A blue sky appeared above her, and a clearing with patio furniture came before her. Her green eyes looked beyond the surrounding garden and noticed the Shibusen skyline was not so far away from where she was. It was the site she was too familiar with, and the smells that were presented on the table too held nostalgia. The only thing that was missing was…

"Mama!" Maka looked towards her left where a little blond girl in pigtails ran towards the other side of the rooftop garden. "Mama!" Maka followed the little girl around a purple rose bush, and an archway covered in morning glories. The little girl wore a magenta pink dress, and brown buckle loafers with white knee high socks. The ribbons in her hair were green, like her eyes, given to her by her father. "Mama!" The little girl giggled her way through lilacs and daffodils.

"Not now, honey cakes." Maka's throat went dry when the forgotten voice became familiar once more. There she was…clad in her dirt smudged floor length white skirt swept her feet and soiled floor. An eye matching green shirt clung to her, and the ends clung in the first of the little girl. "I'm busy right now. Why don't you go sit at the table and read. Your Papa is going to quiz you on your alphabet when he returns from work." She said to her in flawless and crisp Japanese.

The little girl's hand dropped from her shirt to her white skirt. Maka got a good view of the blond woman. She held something large and black in her hands. Her mother's many cameras, of course. She stood with her camera in hand, telling the little girl to go, and pointing at the table in the middle of the clearing. Maka watched as the disappointed child slowly made her way towards the rustic beige table and chair. The girl would look back, but her mother was still staring at her daughter with arms crossed. She wanted to make sure that the little girl was doing as she was told.

And she did. She watched as the little version of herself climbed up on the metal chair and opened her nurse rhyme book on her lap. Her little feet dangled from the chair, swinging back and forth as she tried to read her book. On occasion, the girl would look over towards her mother, and she would be taking pictures as always.

"Was it always like this?" Maka gazed over to the woman she admired most. The woman that became one of the most revered meisters in her generation. The woman that made the currently most powerful Death Scythe in the world. The woman that she wanted to be. The woman that Maka would call her her mother. And the woman who she hadn't seen in over two years...

"Mama..."

The woman she hadn't seen...

"Mama."

Two years...

Maka was a few paces from the woman, watching her from behind as she took pictures of a beautiful flower arrangement. It was like her mother never left. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back to her hips, like a golden honey waterfall at a standstill. The signature green headband that held back her hair from her beautiful face was on her head along with her golden wire-framed glasses sat upon her head. From where Maka stood, she didn't age a bit.

"Mama," She muttered under her breath. Her mother did not move or break from her position. Maka held out her shaking hand. She wanted her, wanted her mother for so long. Since Soul became hurt from Crona. When Crona disappeared...Maka was trusted with so much, she wanted someone she could talk to, someone she ask for advice. Sure, she had Marie, Stein, and everyone else, but there was this need to have her Mama there for her.

Her soul ached for her.

Lilacs, coffee, and the fluttering sound of a camera.

"Papa!" Maka instinctively turned around and looked at the little girl, who wasn't sitting at the table. She was running into the arms of a suited man with bright red hair.

"My little Maka!" The man swooped her up and twirled her around in the air, relieved to be home. "Where is Mama?" The girl pointed straight towards Maka, and she moved out of the way so she would not be seen.

"We can't disturb her!" Maka whispered loudly. "She's concentrating!" Spirit's smile fell when she looked over once again at his wife.

"Let's have Mama do her concentrating then." His smile returned forcibly. "How was school today?" Maka listened to the musing between her little self and her father, watching them laugh, smile and share their day blissfully.

"Was it always like this?" Maka shook her head, glancing back at her mother.

"Shinigami-sama has a son?" Maka awed her father. "I didn't know he can have kids!"

"Yeah, he is just like his mother." Spirit told her, grabbing a piece of cold pizza; pepperoni and green peppers. Maka was surprised to hear Kid and his mother. Never did he ever heard of her before.

"Is she like Mama?"

"No..." Spirit shook his head. "She was..." he tilted his head, "Almost like your teacher."

"Oh." Little Maka continued to talk to her father with limitless abandon. Maka heard something about Black Star, though that wasn't her concern about the last thing Spirit had said.

The little version of Maka didn't catch the past tense, but Maka did. _Was?_

Kid!

She remembered.

"I need to get to Kid." Maka looked back one more time at her mother. Her Mama. Her idol. This wasn't right. Everything she wanted was right there in front of her. Besides Crona, Mama was the only other person that she wanted in her life as of this moment. But, she knew this was a trick of some sort. The Great Old One-no-this was Noah to be sure. She thought Black Star got rid of him, but the wavelength she was feeling disguised in her mother's wavelength was there. Without any trouble she pulled away.

Maka turned around, and she was no longer on the rooftop. She turned around and she was in a basilica, smelling of incense and wood polish. The church was only lit by dim candles and the soft moonlight cascading through the stained glass windows. The white archways trimmed in the light and dark tile loomed over her head, weaving throughout the church. The frescoes, statues, and other pieces of artwork greeted her as she walked down the all too familiar aisle.

"Santa Maria Novella..."

Maka's throat became dry from the thick incense. This was where it all began. The start of their chaos.

"She is here."

And the start of a difficult friendship.

"I don't know how to deal with her." Maka stepped forward once more, stopping at the first pew, just before the Tornabuoni Chapel. Once she knew where she was, and after going through scenes like this, Maka knew she would be meeting Crona here.

"Nor I?" Another voice joined them.

"Nor I." Another figure appeared in the darkness. Soul Eater stood on the right side of Crona at the bottom of stairs leading to the altar; and Black Star stood on the left. Her pale pink hair glittered in the moonlight that fell upon the altar.

"Is this the best you could do?" Maka said to the three of them. "You are clever-really you are!" Maka laughed. "But, I already know that you hide within the people I care about. And you are smart to include someone I want to kill." She pointed her thumb at Black Star.

"Quod tu es, ego fui, quod ego sum, tu eris." She told them, in which they raised their eyebrows. "Don't act like you don't know. I know the real Soul, Crona and Black Star wouldn't know, but I know _you _do." She pointed her thumb behind her, specifying the east end of the wall.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Black Star snorted. Maka looked around the church once more. It was the same church where she met Crona for the first time. And yet, it wasn't the same church. The statues look too new and clean. The frescoes on the wall didn't show cracking or fade from exposer; especially the one she was pointing at. The colors, from where she stood, were bright and bold, and not fading in its own earthly colors.

"Quod tu es, ego fui, quod ego sum, tu eris." She repeated to them. "I know you know, and I know you know more about this place than any of my friends." Something stirred inside her, something that was kept pushing her away, and it was coming from that fresco.

"You want to understand me." Soul said to her monotonously.

"What?"

"You want to kill me." Black Star copied Soul's tone.

"You want to save me." Crona followed suit before Maka could say anything.

"What are-" Maka exclaimed. Her green eyes studied them in their stillness, it was almost haunting. It made her more convinced they were not real. And a couple of seconds or so, Maka's eyes would glance over at that particular fresco. If memory served her right, the fresco was supposed to be the _Holy Trinity_, but it wasn't. It was something else.

"Wait a little longer." She said to them, still looking over at the strange wall. "I need to save Kid first." She finally turned to the three of them, smiling confidently at them. They did not move or said anything. Maka did not waste time and trotted towards the wall art. And her confirmation was indeed correct as the famous art work did not stood where it was supposed to be. Instead, it was a distorted image of the original, but was altered to be symmetrical. The crucifix was too perfectly symmetrical, and it wasn't gothic or haunting like most renaissance pieces of its time. It was almost scary angelic. Though, what had not change was the sarcophagus that was laid under it. It contradicted the art piece, just like the original. A stone gray slab showing a skeleton at its resting place, and the words freshly carved into that stone. Quod tu es, ego, fui..." She looked at the painting above it once more.

_"Yes, symmetry is necessary and makes art all the beautiful." Kid explained to her while they were at the Getty Museum. "But, if used correctly, Focal points are fine too. Actually-" They paused in front of a pastel painting, only having bold navy blue and blood red as the true colors. "This Eduard Manet is actually good."_

"...Quod ego sum, tu eris." The air between her teeth hissed with her sketchy Latin. Right there and then, she felt Kid, felt _Him,_ felt both of them.

Maka was no longer in the spicy incense filled basilica. Instead of standing in front of the incorrect fresco, she stood before a seven foot tall mirror, almost like the one in Shinigami-sama's Death room. The air was dense, humid with the stink of an ancient soul, and fighting against a weakened soul. The ceiling of the room was similar to the Death Room, but it wasn't lit up with a blue sky and slow motion clouds. The gray sky was overcast with rolling clouds moving like a storm.

"I once was what you are," Kid, the real Kid appeared in the mirror, surprised to see Maka where she stood. "...And what I am, you also will be." She continued with her translation as The Great Old One possessing Kid's body appeared beside her. "You are clever, you know? But, I saw right through you."

"Maka, what are you doing here?" Kid called out. His hands were shaking on the otherside of the glass. Maka hesitated, wanting to meet her hands with his.

"Black Star, Soul, Crona, and even my Mother. You almost had me on our rooftop."

"Indulge me." The ancient snickered. "When did you know exactly it was all an illusion?"

"The moment I appeared in Santa Maria Novella." Maka explained, studying Kid's body. He wore a fine Italian black suit, five vertical lines were drawn slightly above his upper lip towards his chin and jaw. His eyes were mad with contentment, satisfied with his form of revenge.

"Oh? How so?"

"I had my doubts in the school yard, but you really had me when I was on the garden rooftop at my Papa's house. When I ended up at the basilica, I noticed it wasn't the same basilica. Some of the features were there, but some of the artwork wasn't there. And if my memory serves me well, I read that it was once a school. There were pews, but it doesn't look like what it looks like now. One of the frescoes that I am familiar with wasn't there. If my math is correct, eight hundred years ago was the twelfth century, exactly when the church was in the process of building."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I am saying...that the last time you were out in this world and not in the Book of Eibon was when the church was a school. And where _that_ fresco should be hasn't been commissioned yet, but in place of it was Kid's soul." She explained as briefly as she could. Maka thought of the epitaph, and how he could have known that. It scared her a bit, because the saying was almost too ironic to the current situation.

"Your observation prowess astounds me, child." He gawked at Maka. "A child knowing too much of the world, yet she does not know of it."

"I know enough!" Maka shouted, impatient in not wanting hear what speech he concocted. "Let. Kid. Go." She made it blatantly clear, saying each word with dictation.

"You assume I would simply let him go?"

"Yes."

"Oh really, little one?" The Great Old One snickered. "Don't forget that you are in my realm, my domain. Even with you soul of purgation, you nor the little fragment would be able to leave."

"I am not afraid of you." Maka pressed her lips in a thin line, hoping there was no hesitation in her voice.

"Such courage." He teased her. "Only a child and you want to save everyone. The witch's daughter, your partner's sanity, and..." He turned to stare at his true reflection. He couldn't help but smirk at the suffering Shinigami. "This sorry excuse of a god."

"He is a great Shinigami." Maka hissed, offended.

"That half-breed?" He pointed once again at the mirror. "This half-breed!" He clawed his chest, and Kid within the mirror started to scream in pain. "Shinigami had grown weak falling into the depths of mortality, and to have created a worthless child, spoiled and imperfect." He dug harder into his skin. "He fears, he loves, he feels pain, and he indulges..." Maka watched as Kid's possessed eyes examine her from head to toe.

"I guess I have you to thank, my dear." The Great Old One stepped forward and placed his hand under her chin. Maka almost pulled her head away from his grip, but his fingers tightened.

"Oh yeah?"

"'Tis true, mi amore." He laughed. "You lured him into your grasp. You made him taste the sins of Mortality. Tell me? Tis not true that his madness was driven not because of me, but because of you and your wretched companions?" Maka could not deny it. Something as a picture frame being uneven or the jealousy of Soul Eater towards his partner's new relationship with his best friend. And even blossoming relationship between Kid and Maka was unknowingly hurting the both of them.

"I wouldn't deny it." Maka answered, slapping Kid's hand away from her face. "Although, it is not true."

"Ah! Balance." He poked at Kid's head.

"No," she shook her head. "Kid is human, just like us. He has his fair share of problems like the rest of us. And he has friends, and we'll do whatever it takes to help each other out." Maka could see Black Star rolling his eyes at her, and Soul clicking his tongue saying how uncool she was. "You are his problem and I'll be happy to help him purge you! There is insanity in all of us. You play at his sanity and weaknesses and make him your puppet."

"No God had weaknesses."

"He is not."

"But, is it you who said he was a great Shinigami?" He snorted. "Just like his father, his main weaknesses are humans. Gods fall in love and befriend humans instead of protecting them. That is what we were meant to do! That is the price for our immortality. Our purpose is to protect and not to live amongst humans just to be like them. We become attached and once they expire we continue to live as if nothing has changed. And yet-your father dwells in a swollen soul of melancholy. I see it through the fragments eyes, the much power that he wields, he hides it among his memories. I, myself, would call him human. Asura and Eibon have fallen from their duty too, and because of the Shinigami's influence the whole world has been engulfed into OUR madness."

"And you are the same in retrospect." Maka clenched her fist into a tight ball, with knuckles white as pearls. "You hide in the Book of Eibon, jealous as the world around you change. When the child of one of your former guard entered into your realm, you took the first opportunity of revenge by using your talents in power." She never wanted to hit someone so bad that wasn't Black Star in her life. Maka continued, "like I said, Kid has his friends, his partners, and...me." Maka said with pride in her voice. "I do not know what happened to you and Shinigami-sama, but from what I could piece together was that you abandoned your friends when you thought everything was hopeless."

"You know nothing." Kid hissed at her with eyes meant to kill.

"I don't, but unlike you, I am doing whatever it takes to defeat you, and bring Kid back. I promised him, his father and our friends." Maka stated. "Fear and Insanity? Bring it on! I am not afraid of you and I will not fall into your insanity." She could feel Soul and even Black Star's eyes roll if they were there to hear her. Maka was embarrassed to look over to the real Kid to see him raise an eyebrow, however, what she said was the truth.

"Whatever it takes, huh?" The unmoved Shinigami smirked at Maka. "Let me ask you," He moved closer to her. "How far are you willing to go to save-" His cold hands touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Maka tried to pull away, but he held her where she stood.

"-this little boy?" He was behind Maka now, breathing down her neck. His fingers took hold on Maka's chin and forced it to face the real Kid within the mirror. "Tell me. What will you do to free him?" He whispered heavily into her ear as his other free hand wrapped around Maka's tiny waist. Maka tried to pull away, but for some reason she could not move her body.

"No!" Kid's eyes were wide when he saw what the Great Old One was doing to her. "Let go of her!"

"Ah, but isn't this what you want, Fragment?" He snorted, feeling Maka's body within his frigid grasp. Kid watched Maka carefully, noticing her flinched when he grazes her breast. "See her succumb to passion, fear, and then become nothing? Isn't that what you wish of her?"

"No!"

"I will inflict fear into this courageous heroine right in front of you." His hand made its trek towards her legs. "Watch her shiver under your grasp! Yes, watch as the fear envelops her soul and her eyes, extinguishing the light within. The girl you once knew would be-nothing."

Kid pounded his clammy fists against the glass with his godly strength. He shouted, he pleaded for him to stop doing this to Maka. His golden eyes were frantic, watching his own hands violate her, watching her shake in his hands, and watching her eyes stare back at him with that fear he spoke of. Kid was desperate to break through the damn mirror, desperate to save Maka from himself. The sharp pain he was supposed to feel on his red fists were replaced the feeling of Maka's skin between the fingers. The hoarseness in his throat from his shouting didn't protrude, but Kid could hear his voice give out from every syllable that left his lips. Was he breathing? Kid didn't take one breath since he started attack the mirror. It was strange, and Kid assumed it was his semi-mortal body, but what he was feeling was the growing hunger of pleasure. He was conundrum with his true instinct to save Maka and what _He_ was doing to Maka.

His soul had no control.

"I-I am not afraid of-you." Maka muttered under her breath. Kid paused at the hem of her skirt, surprised to hear her words of courage even in her state. "I am not afraid." She swallowed hard. His response was his grip tightens around her neck, forcing her to choose breathing than speaking.

"No, you will perish in the arms of someone you hold dear. The last image you will see is your love killing you, taking your warmth, numbing you just before you draw your last breath, and fear would set in at your last seconds...claiming your love and dissipating it into nothingness." He chuckled into her ear, kissing it with his chapped lips.

"Stop it!" Kid yelled at the top of his lungs. "Please!" He couldn't feel pain he was showing. Kid's mind was so confused, seeing Maka being violated and feeling what _He_ was inflicting.

_He_ was inflicting fear.

"You won't hurt me." Maka said to him, said to the both of them. Her eyes were calm, cool, accompanied by a bright, reassuring smile. Kid's grip tightens around her neck, but Maka only showed an ounce of discomfort. However, her smile still remained. "I was afraid, and now I am not. And I know you won't hurt me." Both Kid's stared back at Maka dumbfounded by her calm demeanor. She took the opportunity to pull away from Kid's violent hold. And what surprised them both was that she held his cold stone hands. "I'm sorry for confusing you. I thought everything we were doing was okay, but I realized this morning that it was hurting you as it was hurting me. I was afraid of falling in love...or what I think love is..." Maka blushed at the word.

"Maka," Kid within the mirror cleared his throat. He was recovering from shock, but was now experiencing a different kind of shock. "D-Did you say you-?"

"Not now." She hissed behind her.

"Okay."

"I guess I was being selfish. I was scared of getting hurt-" Her parents, Georgina and Charles...Maka hated comparisons, however, it was true that she didn't want to suffer the way they did. And, of course, Maka didn't want to hurt Kid. "I don't care where this relationship is going. If I fall in love, I will fall in love. If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. But, right now-" She let go of Kid's hand and turned around to face the real Kid in the mirror. His eyes of gold were surrounded by branches of lava, untamed black hair and clumps of white clung to his face, and his clothes had seen better days. "We want Kid back. I want Kid back." She held a hand up to the mirror, just like the last night. "So, I am not afraid of you." Her voice was strong, firm, and threatening; like a warrior with a decree.

It was then Kid had witnessed Maka's full potential. Her evergreen eyes were as bright and strong, like emeralds. She stood firm with knuckles scorching white, feet shoulder width apart. And lastly, Kid saw her soul opened up its wings, leaving it vulnerable and exposed. All of Maka's talk of not being afraid was not a bluff. They both could see it wasn't an act.

And out of nowhere, Maka held up a thick white envelope in her hands. Delicately, she pulled out a generous stack of photographs and threw them in the air, letting them slowly rain around them.

"My friends, my family." Maka spoke with reverence in her aching voice. "The memories I share with them, whether it was for many years or a brief short months, they are my courage."

"Then I'll swallow your courage with insanity." He raised his hand and brought it down, letting all the pictures surrounding them get blown away, like leaves in a wind storm.

"I like to see you try!" Maka shouted louder. She turned around and faced _him_. "You may be in Kid's body, but I know how Kid is like..." She let out a devilish smile. "If I have to, I am not afraid beating you out of there." Kid flinched at every syllable in her statement.

"I see," And indeed he saw it, The Great Old One had seen it as clear as day. She had no fear, no madness lingering in her soul. The black blood he relied from the beginning was no longer available to use as a failsafe or medium. Her soul, as expected, was pure. He was the madness of Power using insanity to encourage the darkness of obtaining power. He had envelope a soul of a God, one of his very own so easily, and yet this mere child he could not corrupt.

Maka had something he did not.

"Have the courage to stand alone when you're truly alone."

Courage was what he feared the most.

"I am not alone." Maka smiled. "You should have known that I am never alone."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys! It's been a long time. A lot has happened over the course of the year. I'm still in Pharmacy School, which has not changed, however, I am engaged to my boyfriend of nine years. We went to Italy for a few weeks, and with some time off there, I was able to finish this beloved fanfic in a leather bound journal. **

**When I heard that Soul Eater was ending, I decided to type out what I have finished on my trip and upload it before November arrived. It was hard, but I managed to get this chapter, the second to last, and the final chapter, making it a total of fourteen chapters. Chapter Fourteen is in the process of being done. It's just bittersweet that I am finally finishing this story. **

**And for having Soul Eater being officially over, I decided to TAKE A LIBERTY OR TWO TO MAKE IT MY OWN, by adding names to the Eight Warriors of Shinigami. And since the Book of Eibon is influenced by _The Divine Comedy _by Dante Aligheri, I decided to use him as an influence (I love Dante! If you have time, read _The Divine Comedy_, and _La Vita Nuova_, all by Dante). Going to Florence really inspired me to resume writing this fanfic. I started this chapter while I was visiting **_**Santa Maria Novella**_**, where episode seven of Soul Eater took place. For those of you who do not know, it is the church where Soul and Maka encountered Crona for the first time. Yes, it is a real place! It was so beautiful. Like Soul, I am a huge fan of gothic architecture, but more so of the basilicas and the chapels that lie within it. Anyways, this entire chapter and half of the next were written by hand, sitting at the foot of the basilica, where Maka and Soul use to meet. Also, where Dante studied in one of the Dominican School which lied in the cathedral. **

**So that is the story behind on how I resumed writing this story. Since the following chapter is done, I decided to upload it next week and the final chapter the week after. A chapter a week. I don't know what days I will upload it, but they will be uploaded. **

**Many of you might not like how I am ending it. Many of you might not like my references to real life inspiration (although Okubo does it all throughout the series). And many of you might not like how my writing style has changed, but I wanted to fulfill my trusted readers the ending that they want to read. It might upset you guys, it might not, but it's my story of this incredible series by a great mangaka. It eats away at me that I still get reviews and PMs about updates and criticism. I even have someone ask if they would take over the story and finish it for me. I'm flattered, but I would rather do it myself. **

**I am terribly sorry that I have not updated for over a year. I hope finishing this story before uploading the following chapter would make up for it. You will not be waiting for another year for chapter thirteen. Just bare with me and wait one week for the next chapter. **

**With all my love, **

**MC **


	13. Chapter 13: Refrain

**A/N: Here is chapter thirteen! Uploaded one week after chapter twelve, as promised! Again, I want to thank you all for your support. A week from today, I will upload chapter fourteen, which will be the final chapter. I will say more after the chapter, so please read my notes. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 13: Refrain

_Courage_.

"My Child," His voice was low and sincere now. "Why do you have to be so naive?"

_Was what_.

"'Tis the absolute truth that humans will find themselves alone."

_He feared the most_.

"Gods know this fairly well. Shinigami knows it better than anyone."

"That is not true." Kid retorted. Maka looked back to see Kid struggling to stand up.

_And Maka's courage was what drives Kid_.

"My father has me! He has the students and the teachers. They are his life. Unlike you, he has upheld his role as a guardian of this world. What have you been doing for eight-hundred years? You've been hiding away in a book. A book your friend entrusted to you to protect, but some stupid mage ended up with one of the books. You chose to be alone all these years. He did not. He has friends, and yes, over the course of the years they pass on." Kid imagined himself in his father's position. He would stay alive to see the future and Maka, Black Star and the others would eventually perish. "Even Excalibur did his part. What did you do?" He pounded his fist one last time against the glass, trembling under his skin.

"Kid." Maka mumbled.

"Do not speak ill of my father!" Kid didn't know what was happening, but he found the energy and willpower to speak without him influencing him. He believed that this freedom indicates that he was listening. Maka was able to get through to him, causing his soul to react. "You think we know nothing, but you say that to yourself, you insufferable twit!"

"Your father was fool! So was Eibon!" The Great Old One shouted back. Maka took a step to the side, feeling that was what Kid had to do for himself and his pride. "They became too close to the humans! Too close! They forgot what was important. With their ignorance, they let madness enrapture Asura and Vajara. And with their madness they brought the world to the brink of war." He stepped too close to the mirror. "Tell me what justifies your father's arrogance into bringing wrath and terror into this perfect world? It is his fault, not Asura's fault."

"Order!" Kid shouted, watching the glass fog up from his breath. "And my father is not a fool! All these years he has protected and taught others how to protect this world. That is his justification! Humans are extraordinary, and sometimes they have souls that could put you and Asura to shame!" Kid opened up his fingers from its stone fist and drove it into the glass, but instead of crashing into it, Kid's hand went through and grabbed _Him_ by the throat. "He may appear like a fool!" Kid pulled him through the mirror.

"Kid!" Maka held out her hand to the glass, but the glass hardened once she made contact.

"But, he is not! There is a balance to that order." Kid slammed him into the still mirror and held onto his neck as tight as he could. Kid could feel his throat close up, but he had to fight through it. "My father isn't alone either! Asura is against him, Eibon himself, not that sad excuse of a mage, is gone, Excalibur does nothing, but idlely watch from a far. Everyone else he trust is gone, but he is not alone." Kid threw him across the small space that resided in the mirror. It was an empty dark room, with the floor flooded with two inches of water. "Father has me. Everyone at Shibusen, and everyone that stands for what is right. They stand beside Shinigami. I will bring order to this world for my father! So watch me! I. Am. Order."

"You are order!" _He_ pushed Kid back with an inky punch. Kid was now pushed against the glass, and Maka was trying to break the mirror, calling out to Kid. "Asura was terror! Excalibur is rage. Eibon was Knowledge, Makaila was love, Vajara was covetous, and I am power!" He shouted, entrapping him into his dark smoky limbs. "Terror brought insanity, rage brought wrath, knowledge brought greed, love brought lust, hunger brought gluttony, and power brought madness. Order? Order brings nothingness. That is what order brings to this cruel world. It gained nothing in the midst of order."

"What?" Maka tried to remember the names that were foreign to her. Did he say something about the other members of the eight warriors? She counted the names, including Shinigami-sama, that was only seven names. Was there one or two more members? Before she could figure out what he was talking about, Kid fought through his grip and tackled him deeper into the room, where Maka couldn't see a thing.

"N-No! Don't disappear!" Maka slammed her hand once again.

"You are wrong!" Maka heard Kid's voice echo, his low tone making the glass vibrate under her skin. She frantically look through the dark room, but could not see anything move from within. "With order comes life and death; good and evil. Order is balance. If you don't believe me, then..." The Great Old One appeared in the mirror, causing Maka's jaw to drop.

"No...Kid-"

"Let me show you a new world." Kid was finally outside the mirror beside Maka.

"Kid!" Maka wanted to hug him, however, Kid stopped her by grabbing her hand and squeezing it softly.

"What say you, teacher?" Kid addressed to him differently. The Great Old One was alone once more in a prison he created. "Do you have the power to see a new world be born in this new era of chaos?"

He studied the Fragment. Just like the scythe meister, he was now calm and composed, however, filled with absolute resolve. He was certain, not confused, lost and fearful. He did not fear for what he would do or who he would hurt. With Maka, Kid was able to find solace amongst his comrades. Now, he feared for his own madness. He felt envious to the little ones.

"Indeed, Shinigami." He followed by dropping the old mediocre name. He smiled at Kid for the first time. "I would like to see it. Very much so." The Great Old One raised his figurative white flag and stared back at the young couple. A third person stared back at him, and for the last couple months it haunted him when he looked in the mirror. A person with salt peppered hair, folds of wrinkles that encompassed his eyes, cheeks, neck and creases on his forehead. His eyes were deathly black as it stared back at him.

"It was long ago since I looked into a mirror." He said to them. "It wasn't until I possessed Death the Kid that I finally felt the air of the outside world." He reached for the third person as he reached for him too, mimicking him with a sickly tremble.

"When I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time, I thought I would see myself as Death the Kid, but-" He paused, mesmerized by the figure. "I wished to see a frozen soul amongst the glass. I was afraid of change, I couldn't face the future, and hid in timeless space, and yet...I look inside myself and found out that I am an Ancient." The old man looked at them, disgusted at what he had become. They stared at him, speechless at what to say to Kid.

"Miss Albarn." He called out to her. "I am sorry for what I had done." Nostalgia overwhelmed him, feeling that Maka was once a being he once knew. She was a vision, or soon will be when she becomes of age. It would be a pity to see her leave this world early. "You have heart. In the midst of darkness, your companions will need you more than you think to imagine. The path Black Star, Death the Kid and Soul Eater will be a dark one. Do not cave into it as you are the only anchor to these souls." For the first time, _He_ looked at Maka as a fierce woman; an Archangel of the mortal world; which was rare for the warrior of Power. He never liked humans, nor the mages or the witches.

"I look forward to see this new world." The mirror began to crack. "I overstayed my welcome," another crack, "Change wasn't a bad idea. Your father was not wrong." A comforting smile appeared before another set of cracks appeared.

When Kid first encountered The Great Old One, or one of them, he didn't have a form. To Kid, he looked like a physical form of inky smoke created by madness, driven by power, and fueled by insanity. He was isolated for so long, his true form did not look human. Then again, look at his father. Now, there he stood with black swirls of power snaking around him.

"The Love that calms this heaven always welcomes into Itself with such a salutation, to make the candle ready for its flame…(1)" He muttered an old mantra from a dear friend.

"What is your name?" Kid had to ask. He looked surprised by the question. It was a long time he said his name. In fact, he almost completely forgot about his name. His final memories, the good ones, were usually forgotten, leaving them in _paradise_. Where they belong. After what he and everyone had done, he belonged in his own kind of hell.

"Durante," He hesitated, not sure if he could say it after so long. "The Warrior of Power in the Great Eight Warriors of Death." He said proudly, and hearing it meant something dear. Before Maka and Kid could say anything, the mirror cracked into very small pieces, and finally shattered before them. Kid reached to the diamond flakes in the air, and the dark grey room soon disappeared into an empty rooftop and the open blue skies about them.

"He's gone." Kid was saddened by his abrupt, but inevitable departing. "I have so many questions."

"Maybe you can ask your Dad now?" Maka faced him, squeezing his hand.

"Maybe," He shrugged his shoulders. They finally looked at one another. It was driving him crazy! One side of her pigtails was pulled out, leaving the right side the way it should be. Buttons from her blouse were missing, and the shirt was wet, exposing some of her creamy white skin. Kid was in no tip top shape either. His white shirt was damp and torn. No buttons were left on it and he had no shoes on. His hair was in disarray, and he could feel a breeze coming in from behind his pants, noting there could be something torn back there.

"Kid," Maka made the first move, and hugged Kid as tight as she could.

It didn't matter how they looked. It was all over.

"Maka, are you okay?" Kid hugged her back, whispering deep into her ear. He felt her nod against him.

Not completely over, but at least this nightmare was.

"Thank you." They continued to cradle each other in their embrace. "Thank you, Maka." He felt relieved for the first time since he returned home.

"You idiot." Maka said into his ear. She too sounded relieved. "You didn't fight hard enough."

"I know," He chuckled.

And before they know it, they were back in the Gallows Mansion

* * *

Death the Kid woke up startled in his room. He frantically looked around, gasping for air while his eyes darted across his neat room. It was like he was drowning and finally broke through the surface for delicious air. Kid couldn't believe how much his chest ached for oxygen, and how his arms and hands were trembling from shock. What was going on? His throat was dry, hoarse, lips chapped, and his hair felt oily against his forehead. This was the first time he has woken up like this; but he finally gained his natural way of breathing when he decided to calm down for once.

"What time is it?" He said to himself, noticing that it was almost sunset and the orange glow from the sleepy sun softly illuminated the room. Kid turned his head to his nightstand where his alarm clock sat. It was 5:45 PM. Then, he turned his head the other night stand on the other side of his room. It also read 5:45 PM. He couldn't help, but groan as he tried swinging his aching legs towards the side of the bed. Kid's body protested stretching, but when he forced himself to, his body agreed and every bone and cartilage cracked with every twist and stretch.

"I must have been sleeping for a very long time." Kid tried to remember, what was the last thing he did before he fell asleep. "Wait-" He realized that he fell asleep. He felt his body again. He wasn't in pain. He rubbed his head. The pain in his head was gone. He placed his hand over his heart. "He's-"

_"Durante." _

The voice echoed in his head, and he finally remembered what had happened. Kid ran to his bathroom where he walked into an already clean bathroom. Even the toilet paper corners were folded inside to create the perfect equilateral triangle. The shower looked like it hadn't been used, and the shampoo bottles were neatly placed just the way he liked it. Kid desperately tried to remember what happened, and only bits and pieces started to return to him. Maka was there, and _He_ was there.

"He's gone." Kid sighed, still keeping his hand over his heart.

"There he is!" Liz cheered when she noticed the freshly showered Kid walked into the crowded kitchen. He had a white cotton towel draped over his head, and sporting a purple V-neck shirt and black drawstring sweat pants. He wasn't expecting to have so many people there.

"Yo, Kid!" Black Star held his two finger salute, and Angela waved her hands as fast as she could on his lap.

"Wakey, Wakey, Kid!" Patti cheered, slapping the bar stool next to her. "Tsubaki is making something yummy!"

"You are just in time for dinner." Tsubaki said to him, working hard at the stove with a beige apron hugging her. "Liz, could you hand me the plates, please?" Kid sat down along the island along with one of his partner. He could feel his stomach churn, reacting to what his nose smelled. It smelled spicy, sweet and hearty. "I hope you like Chicken Cacciatore?" She placed a heaping pile of fried rice and two helpings of the tomato stew.

"Thank you," Kid smiled, grabbing the plate from Tsubaki. Kid was starving, but something was bothering him. He would have hoped that Maka was here with everyone else. It made him a little bit uneasy when he didn't see Soul amongst the rest.

"You were sleeping for twenty-four hours!" Tsubaki set down a glass of ice water beside his plate. "You must be hungry."

"I was asleep for that long?"

"Yep, like a baby!" Patti giggled, patting his back. Kid fell silent, and stared down at his hearty meal.

"She left this morning to see her dad about something." Black Star answered the unspoken question. "Soul left too."

"Oh," Kid nodded his head softly.

"Maka said she'll be back for dinner." Liz reassured him, joining Kid on his other side with her plate of food. "Don't worry." Kid looked at everyone else and noticed that everyone was smiling. His partners weren't forcing a smile, and for once, they didn't look like they were afraid of their own meister.

"Everyone," Kid took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He bowed his head before them. "I'm sorry for what I did and what you had to do. I'm sorry to be a burden to you all." They all stared at their apologetic friend. "And thank you."

"Kid," Liz chuckled. "Always have to be the formal one."

"Sure," Black Star roared. "I'll take any opportunity to beat the crap out of you!" Patti and Angela began to roar with him.

"We're glad you are back to normal, Kid." Tsubaki smiled.

"Yep, yep!" Patti slapped Kid on the back. "Kid is back to his crazy, psycho, normal self!"

"Huh? Psycho?" Kid raised an eyebrow, and everyone started to laugh.

Once again, he felt relieved.

* * *

With the street lights softly turning on while the sunset glow slowly disappears, the children at the park retreated to their calling parents. Most of them waved at Spirit, who was playing with the kids and talking to their parents (mostly housewives), thanking them for playing with them. Maka would occasionally look up and watched her father play tag and lava monster with them. He was a big kid at heart, and Maka couldn't help, but smile at her Papa. It also brought an aching feeling of guilt in her heart, knowing that he was always there during her early years.

Maka was on the chained swings, slowly swinging herself with her feet. Her large book was on her lap, opened up to where she had left off. It was hard for her to focus on her book, recalling her conversation with her father that morning. She told him everything that happened the moment she left the soul decoy at the library, to the name of the old teammate of Shinigami. Even Maka told him about Santa Maria Novella, her old pre-school with two Black Stars, and Mama on the rooftop of Spirit's house. Maka convinced her father to talk on the roof, because it had been years since she set foot in their old garden. Sadly, it wasn't a garden anymore.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Spirit jogged to Maka and sat down on the swing next to her. "You can't say no to kids!"

"Or their Mom's." Maka clicked her tongue, which brought a pang of guilt on Spirit's soul.

"Well, back to what we were talking about." Spirit cleared his throat. "So, this Durante...he use to fight alongside Shinigami-sama and Asura?"

"Yep, like I said." She sighed, pretending she was reading. Spirit was following Maka's rhythm on his swing. His hand wrapped around the chains tightly as he studied Maka from where he sat. Spirit would remember meeting Maka at this very park when she was small. He also remember swinging her on the same swing. That was almost ten years ago.

"And he was the one who-"

"Yep," Maka sighed, annoyed at her Papa. "Just like I said."

"So, that's what happened." They sat in silence for a bit, staring at the remnants of sunset in the purplish gray sky. The chains of the swings started to creak louder when the street noise turned themselves for the night. "I thought it was Excalibur and Asura were the only survivors of The Eight Great Warriors. Durante was hiding in the Book of Eibon. I'm guessing the theory of Eibon being alive is false." Maka didn't say anything. "When everything turns amok, he hides from his comrades when they need him the most. It's quite sad really."

"Do you know anything about the other warriors?" Maka asked.

"Shinigami-sama doesn't talk about them, but occasionally he would mention a story about Excalibur and Eibon. The others…not so much." Spirit explained. "I haven't heard of the others. I actually heard about Makaila from your Mama, the warrior of Love."

"Papa," Maka interrupted him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Maka."

"Why hasn't Mama return to Death City?" Maka asked her question. "I even tell her what is going on in my letters and she doesn't-"

"Answer them,"

"Yes!" Maka closed her book. "It feels like she doesn't care."

"That's not true, and you know that better than anyone." Spirit exclaimed, sliding his feet to cease his movement on the swing. "Your Mama cares about you, maybe not so much with me, but you have to know that she does care."

"Then, why hasn't she said anything or came back when she was needed?" Maka turned her hips to face her father. "She was one of the best in your class! She made you into a Death Scythe! We could really use her right now!" She didn't want to say she needed her, but Spirit probably would have guessed that was already implied. "I even told her about BJ, but she didn't say a word about it."

"You did, huh?" Spirit muttered.

"Yes, I did." Maka was now frustrated and animated now. "BJ was one of yours, right? How could she easily pass on a subject like that?"

"Are you comparing your Mama to Durante?" Spirit asked her. Maka acted before she could speak, opening her mouth, but no response came out. She held back her words where there were none. "I can see the similarities, but-your Mama actually did something."

"What?"

"Yeah, surprised me too!" Spirit laughed. His feet began to push against the woodchips, causing him to increase momentum on the swing. "When I told her about BJ and how Stein was one of the suspects, your Mama sprang into action. We told her about Marie and Stein running away to figure out who was the one who killed BJ. It was your Mama that helped track Justin down. It was only a little, but she helped anyway she could." Maka listened as her father told her more details on her mother's involvement. How she tracked Justin from Canada to border of Mexico in Texas. She had to be careful, because she wasn't Stein who can defend himself. All she did was track his soul, and alerted Stein and Marie. And she led them to the border where they found Justin in Baja California.

"I didn't know." Maka looked down, rubbing her bare hands on the smooth hardcover book.

"Do not compare Mama to Durante." Spirit explained. "You have a lot to worry about, and Mama is trying very hard not to talk about work. Mama is probably worried about everyone, but she has faith in all of her friends and the kids that follow us. I'm here! And so are Marie, Stein, Sid, Nygus, and Azusa. She entrusted us with you and Black Star."

"I know."

"And you should know that Mama never wanted to come back to this life." Spirit sighed. "Her family was different from mine. They were a family of Meisters, and all her life was about Shibusen this, and hunting pre-kishins that. I grew up with regular parents. English professors at Brown actually." He chuckled. Maka never heard about her other Grandparents; her father didn't like talking about them. "She wanted more to life. She has a family, and now her baby girl is all grown up. She wanted to do what she wanted."

"Take pictures, travel..."

"Exactly." Spirit nodded. "She left you in our care. She believes in us, and you should too." Spirit smiled heartily.

"I guess I can understand that." Maka smiled back. "At least she did help us when we did need her." She took a deep breath. "I'm proud of her!"

"And both of us are proud of you. Soul too." Spirit was looking behind Maka now, nudging his head in her direction. Maka's head turned to the right of her where Soul stood with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Soul," Maka was stunned to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Soul sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Oi, Old Man!" His red eyes looked at the glaring man swinging beside her. "You're going to break your back if you keep swinging on that thing."

"That's Death Scythe to you, moron!" Spirit scowled. "You being a Death Scythe doesn't mean you get to call me whatever you want, octopus head!" The old nicknames returned and Maka couldn't help, but roll her eyes at both of them.

"I see why Mama wanted to escape. You two are so annoying." Maka hissed, holding the heavy book in her hands. Soul and Death Scythe involuntarily cringed in pain, knowing the terrible feeling of the book binding driven down at the top of their craniums. It was no laughing matter.

"I'll take my leave then." Spirit stood up and stretched his arms over his head, yawning from the lack of sunlight.

"Thanks, Papa." Maka told him as quiet as possible, hoping that he would hear.

"F-For what?" Spirit was shocked once again. His daughter, who repeatedly said she hated him, was thanking him.

"For being...here." Maka blushed, not use to thanking him. "But, don't make it a big deal, okay?" She exclaimed.

"How can I not?" Death Scythe almost jumped towards his daughter and pull her in for a big hug, but was suddenly stopped by the infamous-

"Maka Chop!"

"She finally did it." Soul shrugged his shoulder, staring at his superior bleeding on the woodchips.

"Maka-" Spirit whined in defeat.

"I told you not to make a scene!" Maka tsked at her father. "You're lucky everyone went home."

"Papa loves Maka very much." Spirit whined again.

"C'mon, Soul." Maka turned to her partner. "Let's head back." She started walking out of the park.

"Yeah," Soul followed her. "Right behind you. See ya, Old Man."

"Death Scythe!" He scowled at his daughter's partner. "And you better keep your hands to yourself, Octopus head!"

* * *

It was just the two of them. Meister and weapon, partner and partner, friend and...friend?

"Be honest with me." Soul confronted without Blair or the Thompson Sisters interfering. "Tell me what's going on." He didn't sound mad, but more concerning to the fact that Maka was shaken after he busted through Kid's bathroom door.

"I already told you."

"Yes, but you didn't tell us everything." Soul grabbed the can of soda from the vending machine and handed it to her. Maka denied it at first, however, Soul kept insisting. "Now, tell me everything."

"What else is there...?" Maka was sick and tired of telling the story. She told all of them when Kid and Maka returned from Durante's realm. From the very beginning when she entered Kid's room to finding the origins and beginnings of Durante; Maka told everyone the story in words that they could understand. Not so detailed and very blunt, this was fine by everyone. All except Soul Eater.

"Something else happened and the first thing you do is call your old man." Soul grabbed his can from the machine and held it in one hand. He leaned against the vending machine, staring at Maka in front of him. "Maka, you know that I understand about Kid's condition more than anyone." He held the bright orange can beside him with his other hand deep in his jacket pocket. Maka smiled, knowing that he would not open his can until she snapped open the metal tab. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing...really!" Maka was rubbing the ring of the can with her index finger, wiping down the beads of water accumulated at the top. "It's nothing," she forced a smile, "I mean...it was all an illusion and I didn't believe any of it!" Being flustered, Maka finally lifted the metal tab and took a sip of the sweet bubbly liquid.

"Did you tell your dad about what happened?" His index finger tapped the tab of the can.

"Not everything." She took another sip. "I told him about Mama."

"I see," Soul sighed, finally snapping the can open with his index finger, and lifting the can to his mouth. Maka couldn't help but shake her head at how cool Soul looked just now. _How dramatic_, Maka thought.

"Soul," Maka decided to lean against the vending machine too, right beside Soul. "I appreciate it and all, but you asking about it...this isn't like you at all." She laughed, watching him from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm your partner."

"I know that, but that's not it." Maka laughed again. "You've been acting strange lately, especially that night you fell asleep on the armchair." She looked at the can in her hand, feeling her fingers slowly become numb from the cold. "What's going on, Soul?"

"Nothing." He said bluntly.

"Seriously?"

"Why is this about me?" Soul tsked at his partner crushing the can in his hand. "Something happened to you and you are avoiding the subject."

"And something happened to you and you're avoiding the subject!" Maka yelled back. "'I'm your partner,' aren't I?" She mocked him. Forgetting that she was holding a full can of soda, Soul grabbed it out of her hands before she spilled it all over the place. "Ah! That's mine!" Maka pouted when Soul began to drink her soda. "Not fair..."

Soul gulped the entire can, crushing it when he was done, and tossed both cans in the trash marked 'property of Death City Parks and Recreation.' They didn't say a word after the cans made their final rest at the bottom of the empty trash. The vending machine buzzed to life, the motor humming behind them, and venting warm heat from the sides. Maka and Soul continued to stand there in silence, thinking of what to say or do next. The last couple of weeks, they helped Liz, Patti and Kid, making improvements within those weeks. However, with helping the gun slinging trio, their partnership had suffered from the lack of communication and feelings that were never there before.

"I guess that we're avoiding it, huh?" Soul sighed.

"I guess so," Maka copied him once more. "We're partners after all." Silent again- "Soul, I'm sorry." She said to Soul. "I'm sorry for everything between me, Kid, and you...I shouldn't have gone behind your back. It was immature and selfish of me. If I knew you would be understanding-"

"Nope. I would never understand that."

"See? This is why I don't tell you this kind of stuff? Besides, it shouldn't be any of your business who I am dating!" Maka turned and faced Soul.

"So, you two are dating? You and Death the Kid?" Soul yelled at her. "Even if you assumed that I wouldn't understand, you should have told me! And it is my business when someone is fooling around with my partner."

"You are not my father!" Maka shouted back. "And I think we are...I mean-I don't know..." She turned red. "

"This. Is. So. Not. Cool!" Soul scowled pushing himself away from the vending machine. "Yeah, this isn't my business. I don't give two shits about you two...going out." He cringed. Soul started walking away, but Maka grabbed the sleeve of Soul's black jacket, stopping him from moving away from her.

"You're jealous, is that it?" Maka asked him.

"What?" Soul turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that idea?" He was turning red right now.

"If you're not jealous, then why are you acting this way? If something like this happened to Black Star and I have to help him, would you still act like an overprotective ass?" Maka pressed him, poking at his chest as she yelled at him. "Tell me!"

"Y-Yeah I would!" Soul shouted back. "I would, because I know he could snap you in half! You're special. We get that, Maka. But, sometimes you're not invincible! Even Black Star and Kid are not invincible."

"I know that, but-"

"But what, Maka?" Soul stopped her.

"You just have to trust me!" Maka's voiced echoed around them, ringing against the brick building and cobble stone roads. Luckily for them, no one was around to witness there impending argument. But, they didn't care, and it was no ones business.

Trust? How could Soul trust Maka when she was dating someone that could potentially harm her? How could he? Behind his back, Maka and Kid went on a date to Los Angeles. And Soul could not forget what he witnessed a couple days ago. That dreaded image of Kid and Maka together still ate away at him, and just thinking about it made Soul want to kick Kid's ass again. And lastly, the stunt that Maka pulled yesterday really tested Soul's nerves. Soul knew that Maka would act rashly and would logic aside, but at those times, Soul felt like Maka forgot that he was there.

"Maka," He looked at her, not knowing if he should yell at her or just put up his white flag of surrender. Soul really didn't want to deal with it anymore, like he always pushed everything aside. However, this was different, and if he doesn't do anything about it, Soul might lose his partner. "I do trust you." His intense gaze relaxed, watching Maka glare back at him. He wanted to tell her about that horrifying dream, wanted to tell her how he felt...

"Jeez, Maka. What am I going to do?" He definitely dropped his cool guy routine. It was Maka after all. Maka didn't put down her guard just yet, and Soul didn't stop staring at her. Soul liked her, but right now, it didn't seem right. If he confessed, what would that do to Maka? What would become of their partnership while she dates Kid? So many what ifs, it was making Soul's head spin.

"Soul?" Maka called out of his own thoughts, wanting a response, and wanting to know anything else he wanted to share. He couldn't help, but to study his partner the way she was. Her eyes were serious, beaming bullets in his direction, and her lips slightly apart, showing clenched teeth. Maka appeared shorter than before, but then, Maka looked like she wasn't short too. How much had he grown since the last time he took the time to notice? Had Maka notice how much she had to look up to him now? Was it after he ate Arachne's soul? Who knows? How long had it been since all this madness started? How long had it been since their partnership changed when he received this scar? _This scar_, he placed his hand over his heart.

There was no time to worry about it. And when the time came, Soul would tell Maka.

"Are you serious about Kid?"

When it came down to it…

"Yes, I am."

No matter what choices they both make.

"For now at least." Maka dropped her guard and smiled at Soul.

They are partners.

"I trust you, and it's your decision." Soul sighed, smiling in the end. "I'll support it. I mean, that's the cool thing to do, right?"

And they would always be by each other's side.

"But, if he hurts you," Soul clenched his fist. "You got to promise me that you will give me a shot at beating the crap out of him."

"Sure, sure." Maka rolled her emerald eyes. "That's the cool thing to do, right?"

* * *

Alighieri, Dante. _Canto XXX: 52-54. _Paradiso: The Divine Comedy.

Translated version by: Allen Mandelbaum.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god…I can't believe that this is the second to last chapter of **_**Even Gods Need Angels**_**. Don't hate me for saying this, but when I finished this chapter, I didn't want to finish it. I mean, I am surprised that this story is reaching the end. I remember when I came up with the plot, and I remember how I started writing this. **

**When I first started, I had a vague idea on how it was going to end, but I would never thought it would end like this. I would have never thought of dusting off my old ****The Divine Comedy**** book from my shelf, and bringing it to Florence, Italy. And I would have never thought of finishing the last three chapters in a leather bound journal sitting in the Piazza of Santa Maria Novella (The Piazza where Stein and Death Scythe fought Crona and Medusa, and the church where Maka and Soul encountered Crona for the first time). Three years ago, I would have never thought of this story ending up the way it was. It's bittersweet that this story is coming to an end, but all great things (at least for me) must come to an end. **

**Chapter Fourteen is done. Again, I will upload it a week from today. I cannot believe this story is done. I mean, I have finished stories before, but something about this story really struck a chord with me. I am not sure if I would have a lengthy author's note for the final chapter, but I will probably upload an acknowledgment chapter. **

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart, **

**Lexi aka MasterChick **


	14. Chapter 14: Paradise

Canto XIV: Paradiso

_"You shall leave everything you love most dearly; this is the arrow that the bow of exile shoots first (1)." _

"They have arrived." Spirit informed Shinigami-sama, who was staring blankly at the mirror. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Shinigami-sama cleared his throat. He wondered why he thought of that now. It had been years, centuries since he heard that line. "Kid and Maka are here?" He turned around to see the two of them walking towards the center of his Death Room. It had been over three weeks since he last seen his son. Shinigami-sama only heard that he was able to relinquish the dark wavelength from Death Scythe. That happened a week ago.

"Father." Death the Kid greeted his father. They didn't end on a good note the last time they talked, and it reminded him that he had to order a new mirror for Kid's walk-in closet.

"Kid." He looked at his son thoroughly. He forgot how tall he had gotten over the last couple of months. "How are you doing?" Kid didn't look sickly like he was when he returned from captivity. He looked determine, and more sure of himself.

"Never better." Kid answered. "I take it everything is well since I was on leave?"

"We are handling it as efficiently as we can, but we are glad you are better. We sure could use you from now on." Shinigami's cheery side slowly returned. "Maka, I take everything is okay with you?"

"Yes, sir!" Maka nodded happily. "I'm ready to get back to work as well."

"That's good to hear!" He cheered once again. "I'll have an assignment for you and Soul tomorrow. And I might have a mission for you as well, Kid."

"So, be prepared for tomorrow." Death Scythe said to them.

"Roger that," Maka answered. Death Scythe and Shinigami-sama watched the two young meisters stare back at them in silence. It was awkward for the Reapers, but it would be more awkward if they were alone. More so for Kid, considering he was dating the daughter of his father's weapon. He couldn't help, but dread the deadly stare Spirit was giving him.

_"The light in which there smiled the treasure I had found within it, first began to dazzle, as would a golden mirror in the sun...(2)" _

The words haunted the Reaper.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Maka bowed, breaking the tension in the room. "I want to thank you for letting us stay in your home!"

"Anything for you guys!" His cheery self quickly returned. Then, it became slightly serious when he looked at his son. "But, you look like you want to ask something, Kid."

"I do."

"Then," He dragged on. "What is it that you need to know?" His large white foam fingers like hands popped out of his sides, pointing his thumb and index finger up.

_"A conscience that is dark-either through its or through another's shame-indeed will find that what you speak is harsh...(2)" _

"It's about the Great Eight Warriors of Shinigami. Your council and order." Kid said all he needed to be said. Lord Death remained silent, waiting for Kid to say more to it. And Kid waited for him to tell him or deny his answer.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, not wanting to talk about the subject. "I'm guessing he told you about them?"

"You," Kid nodded in response. "Asura, Eibon, Excalibur, Vajra, Makaila, Leto, and Durante." Kid told him, surprising his father with names he hadn't heard for almost a millennium. "Why haven't you told me about them? Come to think of it, you barely spoke of you reaper days, and the people that fought with you."

"Kid." Spirit took a step forward, blue eyes filled with sincerity. He didn't know much about the eight warriors too, but Spirit was old enough to understand Shinigami's reason for not telling Kid his story. He wasn't the only one who lost friends and brother-in-arms. "Maybe you should—"

"Death Scythe," Shinigami-sama stopped him. "It's okay. He is my son after all." He sighed heavily, still in denial that his was asking him of his past. A past that still haunted him for a very very long time.

_"Direct you intellect's sharp eyes toward me, and let the error of the blind who'd serve as guides be evident to you (4)." _

"Yes, they are my court and my dearest friends. I would call them family since we were no like any other that walked this earth." He continued, "I loved them and even hated them, but we had one goal and that was to protect the mortals from the other immortals."

"Witches, warlocks, and..."

"Other insanity driven creatures." Maka answered.

"Correct," Shinigami-sama nodded. "I built this school in memory of them; the four that could not be with us. It was my ignorance that drove everyone away. And because of that, the only one that actually kept the peace was killed by the man that feared her the most. Makaila Portinati, Asura could not stand her, because she was different from the rest of us. She was mortal, but she had the willpower and tenacity of an immortal. Come to think of it, Black Star reminds me of her, but I don't think she could fight like him though. That I think Black Star's fighting style is similar to Durante's if anything." He chuckled to himself. "But, her selfless love and beauty was what made her strong. And that was what killed her, along with Vajra."

_"I searched that strange sight: I wished to see the way in which our human effigy suited the circle and found place in it-and my own wings were far too weak for that (5)."_

"I was wrong. Everything we did then was wrong. We involved humans and they suffered because of our mistakes. Durante was right, humans were not ready to be involved in our world. Our realm." Shinigami-sama explained everything to them. "But, he was wrong too. Humans were part of this fight. It was Makaila's fight! She did what she had to for the sake of humanity. But, I still blame myself for her death..."

The Lord of Death stopped, knowing that might be too much information. He would not say unless asked by his son, and even Maka, if she wishes from him. The immortal wasn't human, but it was not like he couldn't feel pain like a human. With no doubt did Shinigami-sama felt remorse for telling this to his son of his mistakes. He was no _God_. He indulged like a human; loved like a human; suffered like a human, but he couldn't die like a human. His friends who have died fulfilled what he could not, and wished many times that it was him and not his comrades.

"Quod tu es, ego fui, quod ego sum, tu eris." Maka broke the silence. Shinigami-sama wasn't hearing things, no, Maka's lips were moving with the syllables almost effortlessly.

"I once was what you are, and what I am, you also will be." Kid followed her with his translation.

_"No sooner had these few words entered me than I became aware that I was rising beyond the power that was mine...(3)"_

"You didn't tell Kid, because you were afraid that those mistakes would be repeated, and yet, you wanted to tell him so he wouldn't make the same mistakes." Maka thought of Crona. "You were once in Kid's position, right? You had your friends, your team, but eventually some friendships were tested. Just like what happened to Kid, Crona, Kim and Jacqueline, and even Black Star...they are being tested too. When the time has come, would we be able to take the final blow on our friends? That was what you were thinking back then, right?"

"Maka," Spirit was at an awe of his daughter.

"But," Maka chuckled, "I think life would be better just to live for it, regardless if you told Kid or not, right?"

_"And such new vision kindled me again, that even the purest light would not have been so bright as to defeat my eyes, deny my sight...and-(3)"_

"I saw light that took in mortal's form." Shinigami-sama muttered.

"Father?" Kid raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Kid," Shinigami-sama cleared his throat. "There is so much to tell you, but-I would like to share it with you on another day. Right now..."

"Sure," Kid nodded, smiling for the first time in months to his father. "When you are ready."

"Shinigami-sama," Maka called out. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Do you regret any of it, despite how everything turned out?" Maka asked without any guilt. They waited in silence for his answer, and now Maka regretted asking him so soon.

"I do not." He answered as simple as he could. When he looked at the two children in front of them, and his partner, and all the students and staff in the school, he believed that Leto, Makaila, and Vajra's souls reside within all of them. Their fierce determination and faith amongst their comrades showed that his friend's sacrifice were not in vain. He made amends by protecting them, and them to live by their creed. "And you shouldn't either."

_"But, then my mind was struck by light that flashed and, with this light, received what it had asked (5)." _

"I will not, father."

"Anyways," His high spirits was back. "Let us talk some other day. We have lots of work to do!"

"Yes, sir!" They both said to him.

"And Maka?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping my son." He sounded grateful and relieved.

"Of course," She bowed. They both headed towards the door.

"Oi, Kid!" Spirit yelled at the younger Shinigami. "If you hurt Maka, I will hunt you down and-" Before he could continue, Maka pulled out her reading book and plowed the binding straight down against her father's skull.

"I was waiting for that." She sighed, straightening her blouse and tie. "I can take care of myself. We will take our leave then."

"Yep!" Shinigami-sama waved. "Stay out of trouble."

"Just like her mother..." Spirit struggled to get up, rubbing his throbbing cranium.

"Just like his mother. It's scary to see Kid grow up just like her." The God of Death dropped his guard once more, only having his partner see it again. Spirit watched him, staring at the two kids with his emotionless mask. "They are not kids anymore, aren't they?"

"Time flies. " Spirit cleared his throat. Shinigami-sama stood still, but Spirit knew him long enough to know how his main partner felt at times. And sometimes fathers need to stick together.

"Julie would be so proud." Spirit dared himself to say it. It had been so long.

_"Here force failed my high fantasy; but my desire and will were moved already-like a wheel revolving uniformly-(5)" _

"Very proud of both of you." Spirit added.

"You think so?" His voiced cracked.

"You know it." And sometimes even the high and mighty need to hear the simplest things to encourage them.

"I hope so," Shinigami-sama sighed. "I don't think I could face her if I wasn't a good father."

"She was always mad at you."

"Oh yeah," He chuckled at Death Scythe. "Sometimes when Kid yells at me, I feel like Julie is yelling at me instead."

_"-By the Love that moves the sun and the other stars (5)." _

* * *

_MasterChick presents_

_Capitulo Finalis_

_(The Final Chapter)_

_Even Gods Need Angels_

_By: Lexi V._

_"Everyman,_

_I will go with thee_

_And be thy guide_

_in thy most need_

_to go by thy side."_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Paradise

_He returned to Shibusen. His home. His family. _

Almost everything returned back to normal. The trust of his partners, Liz and Patti Thompson, had returned (even though it never left). Kid's strength fully returned and even acquired new abilities; and tested them against Black Star in a sparring match. Even when Black Star destroyed the symmetry of the sparring room, Death the Kid freaked out like his normal ways, without resulting in lost control. Although to the one star students, they were quite certain that Lord Death's son was clearly insane.

Maka turned out to be the most hated girl in Shibusen as rumors circulated that she was dating the perfectly handsome Death the Kid. However, most of those girls are relieved that the chances of Soul Eater being taken by his partner was slim, and that brought hope to Spartoi admirers. Well, it didn't bother Kilik and Black Star one bit. They were clearly basking in their fans' _good_ graces. It didn't matter to them anyways, because they were more concerned by the work they are assigned to complete.

Black Star tracked Crona to Romania, where they found Medusa's group in one of her hideouts, and this time he didn't return empty handed. Maka, Soul and the others finally faced Crona in Ukraine. Maka was determined to face her friend-no matter if she was what Black Star and others said about her-she would do everything in her power to bring Crona back to Shibusen, where she belonged. And with the promises of Black Star and Death the Kid, Maka was able to rely on them to help her as she would help them.

_It was like a war zone. _

The only thing good that came of Durante consuming Kid into madness was that Kid, and even Maka, were able to understand what they must do when they face Crona. Like how Shinigami faced Asura and others, they must do what was right. Actually, Maka understood, but she would not let it happen. She was able to save Crona before, she sure could save her again. And this time, Maka would not be alone.

_It was Trivial to simply live Out of Character, but it was fun and sometimes you want to Stop Time, so you could live at that moment for a little longer. _

Missions that were assigned to them vary on their abilities, and at each passing mission they embark, they become stronger and grow. But, they were still children in this fucked up world. Teenagers to be exact, but to the eyes of the adults they were mere children.

They didn't know when it was, but the little witch Angela never had a birthday party. On a day they knew they would all be off, they decided to throw Angela a party at Gallows Mansion. All the _good_ witches were invited, and everyone that Angela became friends with since she was taken in by Shibusen, they celebrated Angela. Even though she was a witch, they still treated her as if she was a child, and she was a child. Like any other human child, Angela was just like them. If raised right, maybe Angela could be just like any other kid.

It would be nice to be normal, wouldn't it? To be able to go to school like any other group of children. They would be able to attend a normal school, befriend all kinds of people with different interest. Instead of fighting enemies with supervised duels, they would cause verbal drama and the occasional fist fight that would result in pointless detention. The only things teens would have to worry about was if they were the center of gossip, high standardize test score to get into the best college, or date the hottest guy or girl there. No way would they have to worry about pre-kishins or witches, and whether or not they would be able to see a tomorrow.

It would be easier, and nice to think about, but it was not their life. Why waste life on something so trivial?

"So, where is Maka tonight?" Blair asked Soul, who was reading a magazine at the kitchen table. He looked bored, mindlessly turning the page of the gaming magazine. "Is she with Kiiiid?" She swooned, making Soul turn the pages roughly. "I see!"

"She can do whatever she wants." Soul scowled. "I have things to do anyway." He glanced at the clock and resumed turning pages. "What?" He caught her staring. "I'm okay with them, you know-"

"Going out?"

"Yes! Jeez, as long as Kid doesn't hurt her, I don't care what she does with her life." Soul flipped the page even harder.

"Soul, Soul, Soul-" Blair shook her head. "Trying to act cool-nyan." As she turned away from the table, she caught a glimpse of two rectangle cards lying on top of a handwritten letter. "Jaz-"

"What are you staring at?" Soul slammed his hand on top of the letter.

"What is that, Soul-kun?" Blair hopped and pressed her chest against Soul's face. "Oh please, Soul! Show me what you got there! Oh Soul! Soul!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Soul's inevitable nose bleed erupted, but he tried to keep the letter and tickets away from the sexy witch cat. "It's none of your business!"

"Oh Soul! Why are you being so mean?" Blair whined. "I thought I was your friend, nyan!"

"Blair! Seriously, get off!" Soul cried, still gushing blood from his nose. "Blair!"

"Jazz Concert?" Blair had grabbed the tickets, but no luck with the letter. "Two of them? Oh Soul, you shouldn't have!"

"It's not for you!" He stood up from his seat and grabbed them from the witch's hand. "I have to go."

"It's in Las Vegas, right?"

"Yep," Soul put the tickets in his coat pocket. "I'll be out late tonight, so don't wait up." Blair leaned against the kitchen counter, pouting at the young Death Scythe. She couldn't help, but sniff the air when Soul sprayed some of his cologne, and watched him fix his already messy white hair.

"Tell Liz I said hi!" Blair waved at Soul, who paused at the door when he heard Liz's name. "Have a safe trip!"

Not everything returned to normal. Friendships were sure tested when Kid and Maka made their relationship official, but the two meisters try there best to keep their dotting affection outside of missions and between the two them. Sometimes it would be difficult when the Thompson Sisters tease them about the lack of PDA between the two. Of course, Soul did not want to see it or hear it, and both Kid and Maka agreed. They did not want it get in the way of the mission, especially when their fathers were their superiors.

_Dear Mama, _

_Sorry for the late reply! I have a lot going on right now, but I hope this letter would make up for the delay. Enclosed is several pictures from Angela's birthday party, some of your friends, and my friends. It's hard to find time to get together, but we managed to put aside a day for just us. _

_I hope you enjoy the pictures as much as we had fun in them. _

_Kid and Soul give their regards. _

_Your loving daughter, _

_Maka_

"What about this?" Kid pulled out a picture from the pile. "This one has everyone in it." He handed it to Maka, where they were on her bed, looking through freshly developed pictures from Angela's party.

"We can send this one too!" Maka plucked it out of his fingers. "I was thinking of this picture of-but, Black Star and Patti are ruining the picture." They frowned at the disturbing picture of the cake fight that ensued in the backyard of Kid's mansion. Against the large windows, on the chairs, the pool, the pool filters, the pool pipes; cake was literally everywhere.

"I'm still trying to get it off my windows." Kid sighed.

"I'm still trying to get the frosting out of my hair." Maka pouted, tossing the picture back in the pile. Kid laid back against Maka's pillow, while Maka reached over to her desk to grab two envelopes of pictures.

"Did I show you this?" She pulled the picture her father gave to her. "It's everyone when they returned to Shibusen."

"It seems like so long ago, but it was only two years ago." Kid chuckle. "Isn't it strange that only two years had gone by?"

"Yeah," Maka smiled. "And here we are..." She took out the California pictures from the envelope. "Two months ago, we were there. Can you believe that?"

"No," Kid grabbed them and flipped through them. "I still have that hat. And I see you have yours too." Kid pointed at the gray hat on her pink dresser.

"This is my favorite." Maka reached over to her nightstand. "Remember this?" It was the picture when the old couple took their photo at Griffith Park. Maka framed the photo in a charcoal gray wooden frame.

"Why that one?" Kid clenched his teeth. "It isn't symmetrical, and I am looking at you..."

"I like how you look..."

"It's still not symmetrical!" Kid groaned. "Why does everyone like that picture?"

"But, that's why I have this picture." Maka was now pissed, because Kid was over reacting again. She rolled her eyes and placed the framed picture back on the night stand. Her attention went back to the photos, skimming through the ones she was familiar with. "I'll give her this one too." Maka laid back and Kid put his arm around her as she laid next to him. There was no one in the photograph. It was the still picture of the purplish orange sunset of the Los Angeles skyline from the observatory.

"A picture worth a thousand words." Kid whispered in his sultry low voice against Maka's temple. "And you are giving her sixteen pictures." He cringed at the fact it wasn't eight, but would let it slide because it was a factor of eight. "Did you tell your mom about us?"

"Not yet," Maka said to him. "Like you said..." She sat up briefly before she laid back down. "A picture is worth a thousand words." The photo she handed to Kid was a picture of the two of them at Angela's party. They were sitting by the pool with the legs in the glistening aqua blue water.

"Is this one of sixteen pictures? Or is this picture seventeen?" Kid asked, sounding slightly frantic in his voice.

"No," Maka laughed. "It's sixteen."

"I mean-if it is seventeen we can get seven more pictures to make it twenty-four! Or we can get rid of the-"

"Kid," Maka placed an index finger on Kid's lip, shutting him up. "That is number sixteen. Don't worry, okay?"

"Ifff youuu sssay sffo..." He mumbled with Maka's finger still on his lips.

"Good," Maka laughed. "I'm famished! Let's get something to eat." Maka sat up and pulled two hair bands from the nightstand. "You want to cook something?"

"Maka," Kid wrapped his arms around her waist. "We can cook in a bit." His lips touched her ear as he spoke softly.

"No one is home..." Maka smiled, taking Kid's arms into hers. "If we start cooking now, the food would be cold by the time they came home, right?"

"Right." Kid inhaled, smelling strawberries and lavender. It was rare for them to have time to themselves, but when they do, they made sure they spend it accordingly. He began to kiss the side of her neck. She moaned as Kid's soft fleeting kisses turned deeper, moving from her ears to her collar bone. Maka's grip fluctuated on his forearm, and his wrists. Her nimble fingers found his hands, and laced them between his strong fingers. She guided one of them effortlessly at the hem of her skirt, and the other under her breast. The touch of soft warm skin startled Kid, and his heart literally stopped when Maka began to move up her skirt.

"Wait, Maka." Kid pulled away slightly.

"What is it?" Maka blushed a bright red. "Did I do something wrong?" Kid's eyes widen at the sight before him. A kiss of red on her porcelain face, lips swollen from her biting down from his act, and emerald eyes staring back at Kid. She was beautiful.

"I don't want to rush things if you are not up to it." Kid told her, he pushed a strand of hair from her face. Maka couldn't help but smile at his kindness. He was truly a sweet gentleman. She grabbed his hand, studying it in her grasp. His hands were rough, but they were so tender and delicate when he needed it to be. The smell of his cologne reached her nose, enticing her body to do what it wants. And his mesmerizing golden eyes stared back at her, waiting for her answer. He was handsome.

"I'll stop you if it's too much, but I trust you." Maka said to Kid, "And if you trust me, I know you can stop me if it's too much."

"Really?" Kid raised an eyebrow, but smirked at her as she laughed at him. "I don't know if me stopping you for anything is a good thing or bad thing for me."

"We'll have to find out." Maka resumed their time by taking his lips to hers, kissing deeper and deeper.

They enjoyed the rest of the night, entrusting each other with the love they have for one another. Two months ago, they didn't know what would have come of their relationship. And they both knew that the future between them was unpredictable, but they were not afraid of the future, and they were not expecting much more than what their relationship currently entailed. Could it be love that they were feeling? Who knew if it was, but all it mattered at that very moment was each other. They would think of tomorrow when it comes, but the present was what was important. They are together, and that was all mattered.

He was a God and she was an Angel, a guardian and the protector. In the end, Death the Kid needs Maka Albarn in his world.

Even Gods Need Angels.

* * *

(1) Alighieri, Dante. _Canto XVII: 55-57._ Paradiso: The Divine Comedy. Translated by: Allen Mandelbaum.

(2) Alighieri, Dante. _Canto XVII: 121-126._ Paradiso: The Divine Comefy. Translated by: Allen Mandelbaum.

(3) Alighieri, Dante. _Canto XXX: 55-60._ Paradiso: The Divine Comedy. Translated by: Allen Mandelbaum.

(4) Alighieri, Dante. _Canto XVIII: 16-21._ Purgatorio: The Divine Comedy. Translated by: Allen Mandelbaum.

(5) Alighieri, Dante. _Canto XXXIII: 136-145._ Paradiso: The Divine Comedy. Translated by Allen Mandelbaum.

* * *

Even Gods Need Angels

May 7, 2010-October 29, 2013

* * *

A/N: For the first time in author's note, I am speechless.

It's been a long road with this one. A fanfic three years in the making! Anyways, I'll post an extensive message and acknowledgement chapter within a week or so.

With all my heart, I thank you for your continued support.

Lexi V. aka MasterChick

P.S-Thanks to the Anon for suggesting Dan Brown's Inferno. My fiancé and I are huge Dan Brown fans. My fiancé told me it was really good, and I would enjoy it because of Dante being the focus. I plan on reading it when I have the opportunity to do so.


End file.
